It is you
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Si Sasuke buta nada? Si Uchiha Sasuke yang itu! Hwahahahahaha... Gak percaya, gak percaya. Gimana kalo itu kenyataan? Dan gimana kalo Hinata ditunjuk sebagai pembimbingnya? Yay! Gak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. Come on, nasib sial.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Mwahahaha, setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan one-shot, akhirnya saya bisa menghasilkan cerita berseri juga. Yaay! *lempar-lempar pom-pom*

Cerita ini udah dibikin sekitar setahun yang lalu, singkatnya, lamaaaaa banget. Kalo mau jujur sebenarnya ini juga cerita one-shot, tapi entah kenapa jadi kepanjangan dan nggak bisa dihentikan. Cerita yang makan waktu. OOC? Pasti. Tapi saya usaha sebisa mungkin nggak (usaha doang). AU? Jelas. Biar nggak bingung, sekedar ngasih tau doang, kayak biasa, ini High School fic.

Karena ini cerita berseri pertama saya, jadinya agak spesial. Saya juga mau bikin judul yang agak spesial. Judulnya _**It Is You**_.__Biasa banget ya. Tapi ini bersambung di setiap judul chapternya. Jadi untuk contohnya, arti chapter satu itu '_**It is you**__,____the loser one__'_

Eeh? Pernah liat yang mirip? Selamat, ingatan anda masih bagus. Idenya kepikir pas baca _**'Ikigai' **_dari _Lanse. _Tapi saya nggak se-kreatif dia *hiks* Baca karyanya deh, bagus-bagus. Udah ah, cape celoteh terus. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer : **Bukan saya yang punya Naruto! Bener kok! Gambar aja nggak becus apalagi bikin komik.

_**It is you**_

**-The Loser One-**

Hari itu seperti biasa setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi Hinata diminta bantuannya oleh Ino menggantikan tugas piketnya, yaitu mengumpulkan PR sekelas ke ruang guru. Menjadi Hinata berarti menjadi orang yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain, karena itulah ia tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju ruang guru dengan tumpukkan buku di tangannya.

Sampai saat ini semua berjalan seperti biasa. Ia hanya mengumpulkan tugas dan… matanya terbelalak melihat sesosok pemuda di ruang guru tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Si jenius yang sering dielu-elukan namanya oleh para guru. Si seksi yang selalu dipuja-puja dan disembah oleh cewe-cewe seantero. Kulitnya yang putih halus, rambutnya yang lembut, matanya yang hitam gelap bagaikan ingin menelan siapapun yang melihat ke dalamnya. Bibirnya yang… Aah, lupakan!

Balik ke asal.

Kenapa si penakluk hati seluruh cewe di sekolah —sekitar 95%, Hinata termasuk 5 persennya— ada di ruang guru dengan Kurenai-sensei? Penghargaan apalagi yang dia dapat? Melukis tingkat nasional? Karate tingkat nasional? Atletik tingkat nasional? Dasar jenius! Semuanya tingkat nasional. Tunggu aja sampai tingkat internasional. Pasti nyampe kok.

"Ah, Hyuuga, kebetulan sekali. Kemarilah sebentar." Kebetulan? Kebetulan petaka! Kenapa dia ikut-ikutan dipanggil? Mau apa Kurenai-sensei itu? Dengan sedikit terpaksa dan ragu-ragu, juga takut—Hinata nggak benci Sasuke, tapi dia masuk kelompok 5 % karena dia takut pada anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut— ia menghampiri mereka.

"Uchiha, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana lagi untuk mengajarimu. Kau bahkan tidak mengerti tangga nada." Uph! Seorang Uchiha tidak mengerti tangga nada? Nggak mungkin. Pasti ada yang salah di sini. Tapi nggak mungkin Kurenai-sensei bohong 'kan?

Antara menahan rasa kaget dan rasa ingin ketawa, akhirnya Hinata tidak bisa memberi respon. Si jenius pun tidak memberi respon. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu, tetapi aku juga punya banyak pekerjaan. Karena itulah…" Dia berpaling pada Hinata. "Hyuuga, aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengajari Uchiha untuk tes dua minggu lagi."

Apaaa? Bohong?Kenapa harus dia? 'kan banyak cewe lain yang masih mau ngajarin cowo ini. "Dan Uchiha, aku mengharapkan hasil yang terbaik darimu. Kalau kau tidak lulus tes itu, kau tahu 'kan konsekuensinya?"

"Baik." Apa? Kenapa dia tidak melawan?

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh keluar."

Hinata mematung di tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa hari ini dunia runtuh? Apa hari ini dunia kiamat? Kapan langit runtuh? Sepertinya bukan hari ini. Tapi bagi Hinata itu semua sudah terjadi hari ini.

Mengajar seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Dalam mimpipun nggak pernah dia bayangin! Mungkin buat cewe-cewe lain, ini sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka terbang sampai langit ke-7. Tapi untuk Hinata, ini hal yang bisa membuatnya turun sampai neraka tingkat 18! Loh, kok kayak Sun Go Kong?

Apa sih yang membuat Kurenai-sensei memilih dia untuk mengajar Sasuke? Dan kenapa si jenius itu buta nada? Oke, dia harus mengakui alasan dia dipilih karena nilai kelas musiknya termasuk yang tertinggi di kelas.

Menjadi seorang Hyuuga memang harus memiliki minimal 1 nilai yang lebih menonjol dari orang lain, seperti Neji, kakak sepupunya yang bersinar di bidang karate. Dia sudah mendapat sabuk hitam dan banyak memenangkan pertandingan antar sekolah. Dengan itu pula dia berhasil menakuti seluruh cowo di sekolah yang mencoba mendekati Hinata dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata— dia bahkan tidak tahu ada yang mau mendekatinya.

Lupakan tentang Neji dan kembali ke Uchiha. Kenapa dia bisa buta nada?

Menurut informasi dari Ino, si warta gosip, Itachi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakak Sasuke merupakan anggota dari band terkenal Akatsuki yang _pastinya_ tidak buta nada. Jadi, KENAPAdia harus mengajari Sasuke sementara dia punya kakak yang hebat dalam musik? Hal-hal ini terus berputar-putar di kepala Hinata sehingga membuatnya stress.

_*bruk*_

Tidak sengaja Hinata menabrak seseorang saat di koridor karena sedang berpikir macam-macam dan tidak melihat jalan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak salah jika ia diteriaki 'Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!' Tapi daripada mendengar teriakan macam itu, ia malah mendapat permintaan maaf diselingi tawa dari… orang yang disukainyaaa!

"Na-Na-Na-Na-Naruto-k-kun…" wajahnya memerah. Dilihatnya si pirang yang sudah sejak lama diam-diam disukainya.

"Aww… Hinata-chan. Maaf ya. Aku sedang terburu-buru lari dari Iruka-sensei." Senyum tetap melekat di wajahnya.

"Eh, ti-tidak, aku yang…" belum selesai Hinata bicara, terdengar teriakan di belakang Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! Kemari kau! Urusanmu denganku belum selesai."

"Ah, kelihatannya aku harus segera pergi. Bye, Hinata-chan!" Diapun segera berlalu diikuti dengan Iruka-sensei yang tengah kehabisan napas karena sudah sejak tadi mengejar Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa memandangnya yang semakin menjauh dan mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan senyuman dan suara kecil, "Bye-bye." _Mungkin hari ini bukan hari yang terlalu buruk._

"Oi, Hyuuga. Temui aku di ruang musik sepulang sekolah," dan Uchihalah yang berhasil membuat harinya buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umm… Jadi, a-apa yang mau kau pelajari?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Apa yang akan keluar pada tes," jawabnya enteng.

Setelah bel pulang, banyak anak-anak yang meninggalkan sekolah tentunya, membuat sekolah kelihatan lebih sepi dan... luas. Tapi seberapa luasnya pun, berdua saja dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tetap membuat Hinata seperti tidak bisa bernapas. Sesak luar biasa.

Bukan karena Sasuke bernapas sehingga akan membuat seluruh oksigen di ruangan itu habis — percayalah, Sasuke tidak akan pernah seperti itu— melainkan karena Hinata terlalu memusatkan pikirannya akan betapa menakutkannya Sasuke sehingga ia lupa caranya bernapas. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa banyak cewe yang mau bersama Sasuke berdua saja.

"Se-sejauh ini… a-apa yang kau bisa?" Dia tidak merespon.

"A-apa kau bisa me-membaca not balok?" Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata mulai bingung.

"Te-terakhir… Apa kau bisa, umm…" pertanyaan ini yang terakhir, "…membedakan solmisasi…?"

"…"

Hancur sudah prodigy Uchiha. Dia benar-benar buta sama sekali tentang nada.

"Umm… U-Uchiha-san, ba-bagaimana kalau kita… belajar solmisasi dasar saja?" sarannya bingung, "C-coba kita tes je-jenis su-suaramu… Mulai saja d-dari do-re-mi…"

Si Uchiha melotot. "Do~re~mi~fa~sol~la~si~do~"

Pfttt! Hahahahahaha! Parah! Parah banget! Suaranya sih nggak sumbang, cuma datar bangeeetttt! Dari nada do ke si gak ada bedanya! Lebih parah dari anak SD! Hinata berusaha untuk tidak tertawa dengan menutup mulut dengan tangannya, badannya gemetar menahan tawa.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak senang melihat hal ini. Biasanya dia selalu dipuja-puja dan disanjung-sanjung oleh seluruh sekolah, baik yang cewek maupun cowok. Bahkan Orochimaru si guru kimia kepincut sama dia. Huh! Dasar lelaki penuh dosa!

Harga diri seorang Uchiha tidak akan membiarkan dia ditertawakan oleh seorang cewek biasa hanya karena musik sial ini. Siapa yang mewajibkan untuk harus bisa menyanyi? Tanpa bisa menyanyi selama 15 tahun ini dia masih bisa hidup, makan, dan bernapas.

"Sudah, beritahukan saja cara nyanyinya lalu kita usaikan semua ini!" Suaranya yang keras menggema di seluruh ruangan. Hinata _harusnya_ takut akan hal ini, tapi dia masih harus berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Ta-tapi Uchiha-san…" Dia geli sendiri, "Ki-kita harus be-belajar dari awal. Semua nada yang k-kau sebutkan t-tadi t-tidak ada bedanya." Baiklah, Hinata memang tidak mau menyakiti orang lain, tetapi ini **terlalu** sulit untuk tidak ditertawakan!

Sasuke memang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi siapa sangka dia tidak bisa menyanyi? Harus diragukan bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke SMA dan melewati kelas musik tingkat SD dan SMP dengan kemampuan seperti itu.

Mata onyx-nya yang hitam melotot lebih tajam, alisnya mengerut lebih dalam, namun masih tidak bisa membuat Hinata berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya yang memerah malah membuat Hinata semakin geli.

Merasa terhina, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Sudahlah, persetan dengan musik dan segala isinya!"

_Tck_

Kali ini dia berhasil membuat Hinata berhenti tertawa. "Uchiha-san, rasanya tidak baik bebicara seperti itu." Sasuke kaget karena suara gadis itu tidak gemetar dan tidak tergagap. Dia bahkan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang lurus dan tajam.

"Mungkin kau memang tidak bisa membedakan nada, tetapi kau tidak berhak menghina musik seperti itu." Ucapannya mengejutkan Sasuke.

Mungkin Hinata memang 'dipaksa' oleh keluarganya untuk mendalami musik, tetapi dia menyukai musik melebihi pelajaran yang lain dan dia menghabiskan lebih dari seperenam waktu yang dimilikinya untuk belajar musik dan segala isinya. Mulai dari menyanyi, piano, seruling, saxofon, biola, dan lainnya.

Dan satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak suka ada orang yang menghina 'musiknya' meskipun orang itu adalah si penakluk hati semua wanita di sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu 'kan? Kurenai-sensei hanya akan marah padaku. Tenang saja, kau tak akan dimarahi." Dia tidak menghiraukan Hinata.

'Diam kau pecundang! Udah gak bisa belagu lagi! Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan nilaimu?' Kalau dia adalah Temari, mungkin dia akan berteriak seperti itu pada Sasuke dan mengacungkan tanda-tanda yang tidak pantas ditunjukkan dengan tangan.

Namun karena Hinata telah dididik dengan baik oleh Hiashi-sama yang sangat keras mengenai sopan santun, dan Hinata mengingat semua itu dengan seluruh otak dan tubuhnya, ia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Sasuke tetap berjalan keluar kelas sampai saat ada suara yang memanggilnya, "U-Uchiha-san, tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja…" tapi dia tetap berjalan keluar.

Melihat Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Uchiha, kau tidak bisa lari! Akan kubuat kau menyukai musik dan menyesal dengan apa yang kau katakan!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata yang berada di belakangnya "_Make me_," dan dia pun berlalu.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, dia baru sadar apa yang telah dikatakannya. Kakinya lemas sehingga langsung terduduk di lantai. Dia mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya. "A-apa yang kukatakan…?"

_Game Start!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:27 Desember 2010:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah. Misi saya adalah untuk menulis humor dan membuat pembaca tertawa. Beritahukan apakah misi saya berhasil lewat review. Happy reading ^^

Dan satu lagi, fic ini dipublish hari ini karena: **Hari ini ulang tahun Hinata loh!**

Senang sekali bisa mengucapkan hal ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Belakangan ini saya lagi suka baca One Piece, gimana kalo _Naruto _dikasih ke Eiichiro Oda? *digebuk M. Kishimoto*

**Warning: **OOC, AU

**A/N- **Ahem, pertama-tama izinkan saya melakukan hal ini. Akhirnya chapter 2! Horee!

P. S: Kalo liat ada hint yang kayak nge-bashing chara jangan marah, ya. Cuma buat main-main kok. Nggak ada niat buruk.

**.**

**.**

"_Uchiha, kau tidak bisa lari! Akan kubuat kau menyukai musik dan menyesal dengan apa yang kau katakan!"_

_Mendengar itu, Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata yang berada di belakangnya "Make me," dan dia pun berlalu._

_Setelah Sasuke pergi, dia baru sadar apa yang telah dikatakannya. Kakinya lemas sehingga langsung terduduk di lantai. Dia mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya. "A-apa yang kukatakan…?"_

_**Game Start!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It is you**_

**-Who Trick Me-**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fight 1**_

_**Start!**_

Menurut data dari Kiba, Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan sebuah lagu apapun. Yang benar saja? Mana ada orang seperti itu? Hufft… Benar-benar merepotkan. Hal ini akan menjadi lebih merepotkan dari sekedar membujuk anak kecil.

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata berlari ke arah Sasuke. Yang dipanggil diam saja dan terus berjalan.

"U-Uchiha-san!" kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Sasuke tetap jalan terus.

Akhirnya Hinata ngikutin Sasuke dari belakang kayak anak ayam ngejer induknya. Kejar-kejaran itu berakhir saat Sasuke berada di depan toilet cowok.

"Kau mau masuk Hyuuga?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

Wajah Hinata langsung merah dan dia berlari kencang menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke cuma ketawa melihat Hinata.

_Mission Failed_

_**Winner:**__ Sasuke_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fight 2!**_

"U-Uchiha-san!" Dia diam saja.

"U-Uchiha-san! Hari ini kau bisa ke ruang musik 'kan?" tetap diam.

"UCHIHA-SAN!"

"Hei, Hinata!" tiba-tiba si pirang datang. "Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Coba kau lihat! Ia tidur dengan _earphone_ di telinganya," katanya sambil menunjuk kabel yang terhubung di telinga Sasuke dengan rekaman yang ada di tangannya.

Rekaman? "A-apa dia sedang mendengarkan musik?" Hinata bertanya dengan penuh harap. Kalau dia suka musik tertentu, akan lebih mudah membujuknya.

"Bukan, bukan. Dia tidak pernah mendengarkan musik." Hinata putus harapan.

"Ja-Jadi apa yang dia dengar?"

"Pelajaran bahasa Perancis. Lihat 'kan?"

_Mission Failed_

_**Winner:**__ Sasuke_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fight 3**_

Bel tanda selesainya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Hinata segera menetapkan tujuannya ke tempat Sasuke. Tapi ternyata dia sudah keduluan. Seluruh cewek-cewek fans Sasuke baik yang di dalam kelas maupun di luar kelas, telah berkumpul di tempat Sasuke.

"Pergi kau, jelek!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Ngaca dulu dong, nenek sihir!" balas seorang cewek pirang.

"Kalian berdua diam! Sasuke 'kan butuh ketenangan!" sahut seorang cewek berambut pink yang kini tengah memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang, "Iya 'kan Sasuke-kun…" kali ini dengan suara yang manis.

Oh, ayolah! Semua orang juga tahu kalau dia sedang menggoda Sasuke dengan menempelkan dadanya yang rata di punggung Sasuke. Dan insting cowok Sasuke sama sekali tidak bangkit hanya karena hal itu.

"Menyingkir darinya, Jidat lebar!" teriak kedua cewek sebelumnya.

"Apa kau bilang!"

Akhirnya merekapun bertengkar di sana sambil jambak-jambakan, pukul-pukulan, cakar-cakaran, gigit-gigitan, dan berbagai macam aksi kekerasan lain yang tidak pantas untuk diperlihatkan. Diikuti dengan aksi para cewek lainnya.

Hinata yang ingin bicara dengan Sasuke jadi tidak berani mendekat. Karena, kalau dia mau berbicara dengan seorang Sasuke, artinya ia harus melewati dinding fansgirl yang tebal dan menjulang terlalu tinggi tersebut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan para penggemarnya, Sasuke menghilang bersama teman-temannya dari kerumunan tersebut.

Hinata yang mengira Sasuke masih di tengah keributan, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat acara gulat antar cewek tersebut.

_Mission Failed_

_**Winner:**__ Sasuke_

_Bonus Level: _Setelah belpun di kelas masih terdengar suara-suara "Jelek!"; "Gendut!"; "Jidat!"

_By : Karin, Sakura, Ino_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sekarang sudah lima hari sejak Hinata 'mengejar' Sasuke. Dan setiap hari selalu gagal. Bukannya dia tidak berusaha, bayangin aja. Tiap kali dia mau bicara dengan Sasuke pasti ada penghalangnya. Teman-temannyalah, kabur kemanalah, dan yang paling paraaahhh… para fangirls-nya yang selalu mengerumuninya setiap saat. Fangirls-nya itu nyeremin bangetttt!

Yang aneh dari para fangirls-nya Sasuke adalah mereka terbagi menjadi dua kubu, Sasuners dan Sasunese.

Sasuners dipimpin oleh dua cewe angkatan Sasuke yaitu Sakura dan Ino, sedangkan Sasunese diketuai oleh Karin. Sasuners diisi oleh anak-anak kelas satu yang menganggap kalau Sasuke cuma idola untuk anak kelas satu saja. Sedangkan Sasunese dipenuhi oleh kakak kelas yang menentang anggapan para Sasuners. Tapi, apa sih yang beda dari mereka? Toh kegiatan mereka sama. Mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun dia pergi. Memuja-muja dan menyanjung-nyanjung dia.

Dan untuk sekedar informasi selingan, Sasuke juga punya satu fansclub lagi yaitu Sasgay, diisi oleh para lelaki yang menyukai Sasuke, diketuai oleh Orochimaru-sensei, guru kimia.

Kembali ke Hinata.

Bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa 'setidaknya' bicara dengan Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia harus membuat Sasuke menyukai musik? Itu 'kan bukan urusannya. Yang jelek 'kan nilai Sasuke. Kenapa dia harus peduli?

Hinata pusing dengan keadaannya dan tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Kakinya menuntunnya ke ruang musik dengan langkah-langkah kecil.

Sesampainya disana, seperti biasa ia menemukan piano yang tengah diterpa sinar matahari sore yang membuatnya nampak lebih berkilauan. Jendela yang terbuka membuat angin menerpa masuk dan melambaikan kain goren yang tembus pandang dengan lembut. Pemandangan indah di sore hari yang hanya bisa dinikmati di ruang musik.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, kakinya segera menuju ke arah piano tersebut. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik menekan tuts piano dan menghasilkan suara yang bening dan lembut.

Hinata jadi merinding karena sensasi ini.

Perlahan ia mulai menghubungkan nada demi nada menjadi sebuah lagu yang pertama kali diajarkan oleh ibunya kepadanya, lagu kesayangannya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke kembali berhasil kabur dari para fansnya dengan jurus-jurus yang dia pelajari dari Itachi. Ia berniat langsung pulang dan tidur, namun tidak saat ia berniat melewati ruang musik.

Alunan nada yang keluar dari ruang musik merupakan satu-satunya lagu yang pernah ia dengar dan ia suka. Satu-satunya lagu yang terkadang disenandungkannya sampai sekarang. Lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan anak perempuan pertama yang dikaguminya.

Sasuke mencoba melihat siapa yang memainkan lagu tersebut dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat gadis berambut cobalt blueyang selama lima hari ini tengah mengejarnya. Wajahnya yang disinari cahaya matahari tampak seperti anak kecil yang sangat senang bemain di taman.

Dia tidak mengganggu maupun menghampirinya. Yang dia lakukan hanya membalikkan tubuhnya, bersandar di pintu dan mendengarkan alunan piano dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Suara-suara dentingan piano mulai menggodanya untuk ikut bersenandung bersama nada-nada tersebut. Seraya saat ia bersenandung, ia mulai merosotkan badannya sampai ia terduduk di lantai, masih mendengarkan dentingan piano itu.

Sore itu di salah satu sudut bangunan Konoha Gakuen yang diterpa angin musim semi dan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan, dapat terdengar suara yang menentramkan hati dan pemandangan yang tidak pernah terlihat di siang hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Uchiha-san!" Akhirnyaaaa… Akhirnya dia sendirian jugaaa…!

"Hah? Kenapa kau disini?" Masih pakai tanya-tanya lagi. Dan jangan memakai pandangan seperti seolah-olah aku salah satu dari para fansgirl-mu yang akhirnya menemukanmu!

"Eh? Te-tentu saja aku harus membantumu dalam tes musik berikutnya 'kan."

"Hah? Kau masih memikirkan hal itu? Kupikir saat itu kau sudah menghilang karena aku tidak melihatmu lagi sejak waktu itu."

Bohong! Bohong! Dia tahu kalau selama seminggu ini Hinata berusaha mengejarnya.

Kenapa Hinata bisa tahu? Karena setiap kali _'Mission Failed'_ dan pandangan mereka bertemu, si Uchiha itu selalu tersenyum dengan wajah yang menyebalkan! Dan sekarang dia memasang tampang itu lagi! _AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH…!_

"U-Uchiha-san! Po-Pokonya hari ini ka-kau harus ke ruang musik!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Nilaimu akan merah."

"Aku masih bisa lulus."

"Kurenai-sensei pasti marah."

"Biarkan saja."

"Semua orang pasti menertawakanmu."

"Nggak peduli."

Detik pun berlalu...

_Ternyata semuanya nggak mempan. _"Nanti bulu hidungmu keluar, loh." Apa hubungannya?

"…"

Sadar akan apa yang dikatakan, Hinata mulai panik, "A-apapun alasannya, kau harus ke ruang musik!" Wajahnya merah dan keringatnya mulai bercucuran.

Sasuke bangun dari posisi berbaring jadi posisi duduk. "Huh? Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu?" Dasar keren! Rambutnya yang ditiup angin malah bikin dia tambah keren.

"Ka-karena…" Hinata mulai melihat sekeliling, "Ka-kalau tidak, aku akan memberitahu semua fansgirl-mu kalau tempat rahasiamu untuk kabur dari mereka ada di atap. Dan kau tidak bisa berada di atap lagi dengan tenang."

Ok, itu jawaban yang cukup pintar. Dia tahu tempat persembunyiannya dan hendak menghancurkannya. Tapi seorang Sasuke tidak mempan diancam. "Beritahu saja. Aku masih punya banyak tempat persembunyian lain di sekolah ini."

Hinata terkejut, kecewa. Dia tidak pernah menang dalam adu bicara. Sama Hanabi aja nggak bisa, apalagi sama Sasuke — tapi Hanabi juga hebat, loh. Dia jadi menunduk, putus asa.

Sasuke yang melihat hal ini, merasa bersalah di hati kecilnya (kalau dia punya). Ia memikirkan suatu cara agar dia bisa terbebas dari Hinata tanpa beban, dan sepertinya dia berhasil karena 'lampu ide' menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu…" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sasuke, "…tapi dengan satu syarat." Senyum iblisnya keluar.

"Eh, sya-syarat?"

"Benar. Kau harus…" Ia menepuk-nepuk dagunya berpura-pura berpikir. "Cium aku."

Ha! Ide yang bagus! Hinata nggak akan berani melakukannya dan itu berarti kebebasannya. Sasuke ketawa bejat di dalam pikirannya.

Selain itu, setelah memperhatikan Hinata selama seminggu ini, ia sadar kalau Hinata tipe cewe pemalu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dikerjai. Ini menambah satu data di 'Daftar Pekerjaan yang Menyenangkan' yang dimilikinya yang nomornya sangat sedikit.

Dia harus melakukan hal ini berulang kali agar kehidupan sekolahnya menyenangkan.

Pikiran Sasuke terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di pipinya. Ia terkejut begitu sadar kalau Hinata telah mencium pipinya. Hinata sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dilakukannya.

Dia berdiri dan… "Su-Sudah! Be-Besok kau harus datang ke ruang musik!" Diapun pergi berlari menuju pintu yang langsung berhadapan dengan tangga yang berhubungan dengan atap. Dengan wajah merah.

Sasuke masih bengong di tempat.

Siapa sangka Hinata langsung menyambut tantangannya? Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dengan menjadi seorang Uchiha, ia tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya sendiri 'kan?

'_Harusnya aku bilang cium di bibir.'_

Apa boleh buat. Besok mau tidak mau dia harus menemui Hinata. Iya 'kan?

_Mission Accomplished_

_**Winner:**__ (Finally) Hinata!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:7 Januari 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN- ** Lalala, saya senang sekali. Setelah berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu di situs ini, baru kali ini saya mendapat review lebih dari angka 15 *tangis bahagia* Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan pereview yang mau bersusah payah menekan tombol review dan menuliskan sepatah dua patah kata untuk saya. Untuk balasan, biasanya saya nggak bales disini, soalnya kesannya jadi panjang dan mengganggu. Jadi, biasanya akan saya PM. Kalo yang nggak 'log in' baru saya bales disini.

Karena itu, untuk 'reader', saya nggak ngerti dengan yang dimaksud 'pair berantakan'. Bukannya udah jelas ini SasuHina, ya? Kalo tentang OOC, apa anda tahu? OOC itu **anugrah**! Mwahahahaha *gilanya kumat* Begitulah, saya masih bingung dengan 'sikap dan sifat nggak bisa dimaafkan' Kalo bisa, tolong beri komentar dengan penjelasannya, dimana yang 'nggak bisa dimaafkan' itu agar saya bisa memperbaikinya di lain waktu. Dan saya selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik.

Satu hal, saya nggak nyangka akan ada anak padus yang ngebaca fic ini. Aduh, saya malu sekali. Sebenarnya saya juga buta nada dan minta Sasuke nemenin saya doang *dibakar hidup-hidup* Saya sama sekali nggak ngerti hal begituan, jadi kalo ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan. Kalo bisa, kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu (kok jadi formal banget ya?)

Cerita ini sendiri juga lebih menekankan ke hubungan Sasuke-Hinata beserta bantuan-bantuan dan gangguan-gangguan dari teman-teman sekitar daripada musiknya. Kenapa? Karena saya buta nada :D

**7 Januari 2011**

**Disclaimer: **Belakangan ini saya lagi suka baca One Piece, gimana kalo _Naruto _dikasih ke Eiichiro Oda? *digebuk M. Kishimoto*

**Warning: **OOC, AU

**A/N- **Ahem, pertama-tama izinkan saya melakukan hal ini. Akhirnya chapter 2! Horee!

P. S: Kalo liat ada hint yang kayak nge-bashing chara jangan marah, ya. Cuma buat main-main kok. Nggak ada niat buruk.

**.**

**.**

"_Uchiha, kau tidak bisa lari! Akan kubuat kau menyukai musik dan menyesal dengan apa yang kau katakan!"_

_Mendengar itu, Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata yang berada di belakangnya "Make me," dan dia pun berlalu._

_Setelah Sasuke pergi, dia baru sadar apa yang telah dikatakannya. Kakinya lemas sehingga langsung terduduk di lantai. Dia mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya. "A-apa yang kukatakan…?"_

_**Game Start!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It is you**_

**-Who Trick Me-**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fight 1**_

_**Start!**_

Menurut data dari Kiba, Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan sebuah lagu apapun. Yang benar saja? Mana ada orang seperti itu? Hufft… Benar-benar merepotkan. Hal ini akan menjadi lebih merepotkan dari sekedar membujuk anak kecil.

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata berlari ke arah Sasuke. Yang dipanggil diam saja dan terus berjalan.

"U-Uchiha-san!" kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Sasuke tetap jalan terus.

Akhirnya Hinata ngikutin Sasuke dari belakang kayak anak ayam ngejer induknya. Kejar-kejaran itu berakhir saat Sasuke berada di depan toilet cowok.

"Kau mau masuk Hyuuga?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

Wajah Hinata langsung merah dan dia berlari kencang menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke cuma ketawa melihat Hinata.

_Mission Failed_

_**Winner:**__ Sasuke_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fight 2!**_

"U-Uchiha-san!" Dia diam saja.

"U-Uchiha-san! Hari ini kau bisa ke ruang musik 'kan?" tetap diam.

"UCHIHA-SAN!"

"Hei, Hinata!" tiba-tiba si pirang datang. "Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Coba kau lihat! Ia tidur dengan _earphone_ di telinganya," katanya sambil menunjuk kabel yang terhubung di telinga Sasuke dengan rekaman yang ada di tangannya.

Rekaman? "A-apa dia sedang mendengarkan musik?" Hinata bertanya dengan penuh harap. Kalau dia suka musik tertentu, akan lebih mudah membujuknya.

"Bukan, bukan. Dia tidak pernah mendengarkan musik." Hinata putus harapan.

"Ja-Jadi apa yang dia dengar?"

"Pelajaran bahasa Perancis. Lihat 'kan?"

_Mission Failed_

_**Winner:**__ Sasuke_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fight 3**_

Bel tanda selesainya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Hinata segera menetapkan tujuannya ke tempat Sasuke. Tapi ternyata dia sudah keduluan. Seluruh cewek-cewek fans Sasuke baik yang di dalam kelas maupun di luar kelas, telah berkumpul di tempat Sasuke.

"Pergi kau, jelek!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Ngaca dulu dong, nenek sihir!" balas seorang cewek pirang.

"Kalian berdua diam! Sasuke 'kan butuh ketenangan!" sahut seorang cewek berambut pink yang kini tengah memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang, "Iya 'kan Sasuke-kun…" kali ini dengan suara yang manis.

Oh, ayolah! Semua orang juga tahu kalau dia sedang menggoda Sasuke dengan menempelkan dadanya yang rata di punggung Sasuke. Dan insting cowok Sasuke sama sekali tidak bangkit hanya karena hal itu.

"Menyingkir darinya, Jidat lebar!" teriak kedua cewek sebelumnya.

"Apa kau bilang!"

Akhirnya merekapun bertengkar di sana sambil jambak-jambakan, pukul-pukulan, cakar-cakaran, gigit-gigitan, dan berbagai macam aksi kekerasan lain yang tidak pantas untuk diperlihatkan. Diikuti dengan aksi para cewek lainnya.

Hinata yang ingin bicara dengan Sasuke jadi tidak berani mendekat. Karena, kalau dia mau berbicara dengan seorang Sasuke, artinya ia harus melewati dinding fansgirl yang tebal dan menjulang terlalu tinggi tersebut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan para penggemarnya, Sasuke menghilang bersama teman-temannya dari kerumunan tersebut.

Hinata yang mengira Sasuke masih di tengah keributan, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat acara gulat antar cewek tersebut.

_Mission Failed_

_**Winner:**__ Sasuke_

_Bonus Level: _Setelah belpun di kelas masih terdengar suara-suara "Jelek!"; "Gendut!"; "Jidat!"

_By : Karin, Sakura, Ino_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sekarang sudah lima hari sejak Hinata 'mengejar' Sasuke. Dan setiap hari selalu gagal. Bukannya dia tidak berusaha, bayangin aja. Tiap kali dia mau bicara dengan Sasuke pasti ada penghalangnya. Teman-temannyalah, kabur kemanalah, dan yang paling paraaahhh… para fangirls-nya yang selalu mengerumuninya setiap saat. Fangirls-nya itu nyeremin bangetttt!

Yang aneh dari para fangirls-nya Sasuke adalah mereka terbagi menjadi dua kubu, Sasuners dan Sasunese.

Sasuners dipimpin oleh dua cewe angkatan Sasuke yaitu Sakura dan Ino, sedangkan Sasunese diketuai oleh Karin. Sasuners diisi oleh anak-anak kelas satu yang menganggap kalau Sasuke cuma idola untuk anak kelas satu saja. Sedangkan Sasunese dipenuhi oleh kakak kelas yang menentang anggapan para Sasuners. Tapi, apa sih yang beda dari mereka? Toh kegiatan mereka sama. Mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun dia pergi. Memuja-muja dan menyanjung-nyanjung dia.

Dan untuk sekedar informasi selingan, Sasuke juga punya satu fansclub lagi yaitu Sasgay, diisi oleh para lelaki yang menyukai Sasuke, diketuai oleh Orochimaru-sensei, guru kimia.

Kembali ke Hinata.

Bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa 'setidaknya' bicara dengan Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia harus membuat Sasuke menyukai musik? Itu 'kan bukan urusannya. Yang jelek 'kan nilai Sasuke. Kenapa dia harus peduli?

Hinata pusing dengan keadaannya dan tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Kakinya menuntunnya ke ruang musik dengan langkah-langkah kecil.

Sesampainya disana, seperti biasa ia menemukan piano yang tengah diterpa sinar matahari sore yang membuatnya nampak lebih berkilauan. Jendela yang terbuka membuat angin menerpa masuk dan melambaikan kain goren yang tembus pandang dengan lembut. Pemandangan indah di sore hari yang hanya bisa dinikmati di ruang musik.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, kakinya segera menuju ke arah piano tersebut. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik menekan tuts piano dan menghasilkan suara yang bening dan lembut.

Hinata jadi merinding karena sensasi ini.

Perlahan ia mulai menghubungkan nada demi nada menjadi sebuah lagu yang pertama kali diajarkan oleh ibunya kepadanya, lagu kesayangannya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke kembali berhasil kabur dari para fansnya dengan jurus-jurus yang dia pelajari dari Itachi. Ia berniat langsung pulang dan tidur, namun tidak saat ia berniat melewati ruang musik.

Alunan nada yang keluar dari ruang musik merupakan satu-satunya lagu yang pernah ia dengar dan ia suka. Satu-satunya lagu yang terkadang disenandungkannya sampai sekarang. Lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan anak perempuan pertama yang dikaguminya.

Sasuke mencoba melihat siapa yang memainkan lagu tersebut dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat gadis berambut cobalt blueyang selama lima hari ini tengah mengejarnya. Wajahnya yang disinari cahaya matahari tampak seperti anak kecil yang sangat senang bemain di taman.

Dia tidak mengganggu maupun menghampirinya. Yang dia lakukan hanya membalikkan tubuhnya, bersandar di pintu dan mendengarkan alunan piano dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Suara-suara dentingan piano mulai menggodanya untuk ikut bersenandung bersama nada-nada tersebut. Seraya saat ia bersenandung, ia mulai merosotkan badannya sampai ia terduduk di lantai, masih mendengarkan dentingan piano itu.

Sore itu di salah satu sudut bangunan Konoha Gakuen yang diterpa angin musim semi dan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan, dapat terdengar suara yang menentramkan hati dan pemandangan yang tidak pernah terlihat di siang hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Uchiha-san!" Akhirnyaaaa… Akhirnya dia sendirian jugaaa…!

"Hah? Kenapa kau disini?" Masih pakai tanya-tanya lagi. Dan jangan memakai pandangan seperti seolah-olah aku salah satu dari para fansgirl-mu yang akhirnya menemukanmu!

"Eh? Te-tentu saja aku harus membantumu dalam tes musik berikutnya 'kan."

"Hah? Kau masih memikirkan hal itu? Kupikir saat itu kau sudah menghilang karena aku tidak melihatmu lagi sejak waktu itu."

Bohong! Bohong! Dia tahu kalau selama seminggu ini Hinata berusaha mengejarnya.

Kenapa Hinata bisa tahu? Karena setiap kali _'Mission Failed'_ dan pandangan mereka bertemu, si Uchiha itu selalu tersenyum dengan wajah yang menyebalkan! Dan sekarang dia memasang tampang itu lagi! _AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH…!_

"U-Uchiha-san! Po-Pokonya hari ini ka-kau harus ke ruang musik!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Nilaimu akan merah."

"Aku masih bisa lulus."

"Kurenai-sensei pasti marah."

"Biarkan saja."

"Semua orang pasti menertawakanmu."

"Nggak peduli."

Detik pun berlalu...

_Ternyata semuanya nggak mempan. _"Nanti bulu hidungmu keluar, loh." Apa hubungannya?

"…"

Sadar akan apa yang dikatakan, Hinata mulai panik, "A-apapun alasannya, kau harus ke ruang musik!" Wajahnya merah dan keringatnya mulai bercucuran.

Sasuke bangun dari posisi berbaring jadi posisi duduk. "Huh? Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu?" Dasar keren! Rambutnya yang ditiup angin malah bikin dia tambah keren.

"Ka-karena…" Hinata mulai melihat sekeliling, "Ka-kalau tidak, aku akan memberitahu semua fansgirl-mu kalau tempat rahasiamu untuk kabur dari mereka ada di atap. Dan kau tidak bisa berada di atap lagi dengan tenang."

Ok, itu jawaban yang cukup pintar. Dia tahu tempat persembunyiannya dan hendak menghancurkannya. Tapi seorang Sasuke tidak mempan diancam. "Beritahu saja. Aku masih punya banyak tempat persembunyian lain di sekolah ini."

Hinata terkejut, kecewa. Dia tidak pernah menang dalam adu bicara. Sama Hanabi aja nggak bisa, apalagi sama Sasuke — tapi Hanabi juga hebat, loh. Dia jadi menunduk, putus asa.

Sasuke yang melihat hal ini, merasa bersalah di hati kecilnya (kalau dia punya). Ia memikirkan suatu cara agar dia bisa terbebas dari Hinata tanpa beban, dan sepertinya dia berhasil karena 'lampu ide' menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu…" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sasuke, "…tapi dengan satu syarat." Senyum iblisnya keluar.

"Eh, sya-syarat?"

"Benar. Kau harus…" Ia menepuk-nepuk dagunya berpura-pura berpikir. "Cium aku."

Ha! Ide yang bagus! Hinata nggak akan berani melakukannya dan itu berarti kebebasannya. Sasuke ketawa bejat di dalam pikirannya.

Selain itu, setelah memperhatikan Hinata selama seminggu ini, ia sadar kalau Hinata tipe cewe pemalu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dikerjai. Ini menambah satu data di 'Daftar Pekerjaan yang Menyenangkan' yang dimilikinya yang nomornya sangat sedikit.

Dia harus melakukan hal ini berulang kali agar kehidupan sekolahnya menyenangkan.

Pikiran Sasuke terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di pipinya. Ia terkejut begitu sadar kalau Hinata telah mencium pipinya. Hinata sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dilakukannya.

Dia berdiri dan… "Su-Sudah! Be-Besok kau harus datang ke ruang musik!" Diapun pergi berlari menuju pintu yang langsung berhadapan dengan tangga yang berhubungan dengan atap. Dengan wajah merah.

Sasuke masih bengong di tempat.

Siapa sangka Hinata langsung menyambut tantangannya? Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dengan menjadi seorang Uchiha, ia tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya sendiri 'kan?

'_Harusnya aku bilang cium di bibir.'_

Apa boleh buat. Besok mau tidak mau dia harus menemui Hinata. Iya 'kan?

_Mission Accomplished_

_**Winner:**__ (Finally) Hinata!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:7 Januari 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN- ** Lalala, saya senang sekali. Setelah berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu di situs ini, baru kali ini saya mendapat review lebih dari angka 15 *tangis bahagia* Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan pereview yang mau bersusah payah menekan tombol review dan menuliskan sepatah dua patah kata untuk saya. Untuk balasan, biasanya saya nggak bales disini, soalnya kesannya jadi panjang dan mengganggu. Jadi, biasanya akan saya PM. Kalo yang nggak 'log in' baru saya bales disini.

Karena itu, untuk 'reader', saya nggak ngerti dengan yang dimaksud 'pair berantakan'. Bukannya udah jelas ini SasuHina, ya? Kalo tentang OOC, apa anda tahu? OOC itu **anugrah**! Mwahahahaha *gilanya kumat* Begitulah, saya masih bingung dengan 'sikap dan sifat nggak bisa dimaafkan' Kalo bisa, tolong beri komentar dengan penjelasannya, dimana yang 'nggak bisa dimaafkan' itu agar saya bisa memperbaikinya di lain waktu. Dan saya selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik.

Satu hal, saya nggak nyangka akan ada anak padus yang ngebaca fic ini. Aduh, saya malu sekali. Sebenarnya saya juga buta nada dan minta Sasuke nemenin saya doang *dibakar hidup-hidup* Saya sama sekali nggak ngerti hal begituan, jadi kalo ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan. Kalo bisa, kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu (kok jadi formal banget ya?)

Cerita ini sendiri juga lebih menekankan ke hubungan Sasuke-Hinata beserta bantuan-bantuan dan gangguan-gangguan dari teman-teman sekitar daripada musiknya. Kenapa? Karena saya buta nada :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**It is you**_

**-Who Steal My Heart-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah hari kedua sejak Hinata belajar bersama Sasuke dan… nggak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Nadanya tetap aja datar sedatar ekspresinya.

"Uchiha-san, apa kau masih tidak bisa membedakan nadanya?" Ini mulai melelahkan.

"…"

"Uchiha-san?"

"Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Panggil Sasuke saja. Memanggilku Uchiha kedengaran jadi seperti orang tua."

"Eh, ta-tapi…"

"Kalau tidak mau, aku keluar." Dia beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu! Ba-baiklah U-ah, Sa-Sasu…ke…-san"

"-kun!"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"Begitu lebih baik." Dia kembali duduk. Hinata masih tidak habis pikir. Kenapa dia harus memanggilnya Sasuke-kun sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memanggilnya Hyuuga.

"Oi, Hinata." mungkin sudah tidak, "Apa kau tidak punya materi lain selain tangga nada?"

"Tangga nada merupakan pelajaran terdasar dalam musik. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya kalau kau masih belum menguasai tangga nada."

"Hmm…" Dia sering sekali memutar-mutar pensilnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu terbuka dan disana berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata semerah darah. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga, apakah ada perkembangan dengan pelajaran kalian?"

"Ah…" Baru saja Hinata mau menjawab, tiba-tiba kaki Sasuke menginjak kakinya.

"Tentu saja, Sensei. Selama seminggu ini saya sudah banyak sekali belajar dari Hinata," ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum. _Apa-apaan dia?_

"Baguslah. Aku sangat menantikan hasil dari pelajaran kalian. Kalian tidak akan mengecewakanku 'kan?" Saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, muncul aura hitam di sekitar Kurenai-sensei. Siapa sangka dia bisa begitu menakutkan?

"Ba-Baik," jawab mereka berdua ngeri.

"Bagus. Selamat belajar, anak-anak." Diapun pergi dengan suara yang telah normal.

Sepertinya mereka berdua harus kerja keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa ada yang berubah?" tanya gadis dengan gaya rambut khas Cina itu.

"Parah. Sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan," keluh Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau mengajar ala guru s_parta_. Dengan begitu dia akan lebih cepat belajar," sahut cewe satu lagi sambil nyengir.

"Hahahaha… Kau 'kan tahu kalau Hinata tidak mungkin seperti itu, Temari." Mereka berdua tertawa keras-keras.

TenTen dan Temari adalah teman baik Hinata. TenTen lebih tua setahun dari Hinata dan Temari lebih tua dua tahun, jadi kelas mereka berbeda dan saat di sekolah hanya bisa bertemu saat istirahat atau saat pulang sekolah.

Pada mereka, Hinata telah menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya. Dari saat ia 'dipaksa' mengajar Uchiha Sasuke, kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke, pertarungan para fangirls, sampai saat dia harus mencium Sasuke. Bahkan kengerian yang baru saja diperlihatkan oleh Kurenai-sensei kemarin. Dan yang mereka lakukan hanya tertawa-tawa sampai menyakiti perut mereka.

"Lalu kau mau kami melakukan apa?" tanya Temari.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Hinata.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, seorang lelaki meloncat dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Yo, Hinata!"

"Ki-Kiba-kun!" Hinata kaget. Wajahnya memerah karena Kiba terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Oi, Kiba! Lebih baik kau lepaskan dia sebelum dia pingsan," protes TenTen setengah bercanda sambil melihat Kiba yang menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Hinata dan tangannya melingkar di leher Hinata.

"Oops! Kau benar." Dia melepaskan dekapannya dari gadis itu, "Sorry Hinata."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Temari.

"Aku cuma numpang lewat untuk memberi salam kok," ucapnya sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

Kiba juga merupakan teman Hinata. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Ia selalu bisa menghibur Hinata yang pendiam. Bagi Hinata, dia seperti seorang kakak yang pemberani dan menyenangkan. Dia juga salah satu cowo yang nggak takut sama gertakan giginya Neji.

"Oi Kiba! Sedang apa kau disini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang lain, dan itu merupakan milik…

"Na-Naruto-k-kun…" Mata Hinata membesar saat melihatnya.

"Ah, halo Hinata, TenTen, Temari!" Dia berpaling lagi ke Kiba, "Ayo cepat Kiba! Pertandingannya sudah mau dimulai."

Kalau ada yang mau bertanya pertandingan apa, itu adalah pertandingan sepak bola. Sebagian anak lelaki yang ada di setiap kelas selalu bertanding sepak bola di lapangan saat istirahat. Heran, nggak ada capeknya tiap hari main bola. Pelajaran tambahan juga main bola. Tapi mungkin itu cara mereka menghilangkan stress dan pantat yang kram karena kebanyakan duduk saat jam pelajaran.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hinata. TenTen dan Temari juga."

"Juga? Kalau begitu kami berdua hanya tambahan?" Temari tersinggung.

"Hahahaha, tidak kok."

"Bye Hinata, TenTen, Temari!" dan kedua lelaki itupun pergi. Hanya Hinata yang wajahnya masih sedikit memerah yang melambaikan tangannya, membalas kepergian mereka berdua.

Menyadari rona merah di wajah Hinata, TenTen mulai menggoda, "Apa semakin lama Naruto semakin keren, ya?" Hinata terkejut dan melihatnya.

Temari mulai menimpali, "Iya, ya. Rasanya dia makin cakep kalau diperhatikan baik-baik." dengan gaya cewe yang mengagungkan idolanya yang dibuat-buat. Hinata mengubah pandangannya ke arah Temari.

"Iya 'kaaannn, Hinata…?" sekarang giliran Temari dan TenTen yang melihat ke arah Hinata dengan senyum menggoda. Hinata mulai keringat dingin.

"A… Aku… aku…"

Lagi-lagi Temari dan TenTen tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata. Gadis ini memang selalu menyenangkan untuk diganggu. Di lain pihak, Hinata merasa ia selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan kedua temannya itu.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau meyukainya," ujar Temari.

"Eh, ka-kalian tahu?" tanya Hinata terkejut. Rasanya dia tidak pernah membahas masalah Ini.

'_Justru aneh kalau tidak tahu'_ pikir TenTen dan Temari.

"Me-memangnya terlihat sekali ya?"

'_Ya iyalah…'_

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyukainya? tanya Temari, sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata.

"Benar. Kau belum menceritakannya pada kami," desak TenTen yang juga ikut-ikutan merapatkan tubuhnya.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Hinata terpaksa membuka rahasianya.

"Ini dimulai sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu…"

_**Flashback**_

_Saat itu masih pertengahan awal bulan pertama masuk sekolah. Para murid masih belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Baiklah, sudah ada yang akrab. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Ia tetap saja sendirian saat yang lain sudah berburu teman. Tipe yang tidak akan bicara kalau tidak disapa._

_Ia tengah di perpustakaan sedang mencari buku yang ingin dibacanya. Saat ia sudah menemukan dan hendak mengambil buku tersebut, ternyata tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil itu tidak cukup tinggi untuk menggapainya. Saat ia masih berusaha berjinjit, melompat-lompat dan meninggikan tangan untuk menggapainya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang menempel di punggungnya. Seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya._

_Ia berbalik ke belakang dan mendapatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Bola mata itu milik seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sekarang sedang tersenyum padanya._

"_Ini buku yang mau kau ambil 'kan?" Dia tersenyum ramah._

"_Ah,umm… Se-Sebenarnya, buku yang ada di sebelahnya…" suara Hinata memang sangat kecil dan pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar Naruto._

_Naruto sendiri terkejut saat melihat buku yang ada di tangannya 'Memberi Nama Yang Tepat Untuk Anak' Bahkan dia nggak tahu kalau____di perpustakaan sekolah ada buku begitu._

"_Hahaha… Sudah pasti bukan yang ini, ya," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hmm… yang ini,ya…" Dia mengambil buku yang lain. Sebuah buku bergambar langit malam dengan bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya. Buku berjudul '100 Kisah Mimpi'_

"_Apa benar buku yang ini?" tanyanya heran. "Ini juga buku untuk anak-anak 'kan?" meskipun sedikit tebal._

"_Ah, benar. Buku itu," jawabnya._

"_Kalau begitu ini bukumu… umm…"_

_Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Hinata menyebutkan namanya. "Ah, Hinata. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."_

"_Ah, kalau begitu salam kenal Hinata-chan. Ini bukumu." Ia memberikan buku itu pada Hinata._

_Hinata menerimanya dengan malu-malu. "Te-terima kasih, Uzumaki-san…" Dia mendekap buku itu erat-erat di dadanya. Wajahnya memerah._

"_Jangan panggil Uzumaki-san. Itu lebih pantas untuk ayahku. Panggil saja Naruto. Ah, dan jangan pakai' –san'!"_

"_Eh, ka-kalau begitu… Arigatou, Na-Naruto…-kun…" wajahnya menunduk dan bertambah merah._

"_Begitu lebih baik. Tapi darimana kau tahu namaku?" Siapa yang tidak kenal orang yang meneriakkan namanya keras-keras di podium saat upacara penyambutan murid baru._

"_Eh, i-itu ka-karena banyak yang membicarakanmu."_

"_Oh, begitu ya..." dia kembali melihat buku yang di dekap Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong… kau suka dengan buku dongeng seperti itu ya?"_

_Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Hinata merasa seperti ada orang yang 'mengenal' dirinya. "Iya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum._

_**Deg**_

_Sesaat ketika ia selesai menjawab, ia merasa Naruto menatapnya. Diapun jadi heran. Tapi aksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba lebih membuatnya kaget daripada heran._

_Tangan Naruto menggapai wajah Hinata dan menaikkan poninya yang panjang sampai menutupi mata itu sementara tangan satunya lagi menyentuh pipinya. Rambutnya berada di sela-sela jari Naruto. Wajah Hinata yang tadinya sudah normal jadi merah lagi. Lebih merah daripada sebelumnya._

"_Ah, ternyata benar," katanya, "Kamu memang manis."_

"_Eh? Eh?" belum pernah ada yang bilang dia manis kecuali Kiba dan para bibi tetangga. Juga kakek dan nenek tetangga._

"_Karena itu kau harus lebih menunjukkan wajahmu, Hinata!" cowo itu masih tersenyum lebar._

_**Kriiiinnnggggg…**_

"_Ah, sudah bel. Sudah ya, Hinata!" Diapun pergi._

_Hinata diam di tempat._

_Kehangatan tangan Naruto masih terasa di pipinya. Wajahnya semakin merah dan panas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Terlalu kencang._

_Hyuuga Hinata. 12 tahun. Tengah menemukan cinta petamanya._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hahahahaha. Jadi ternyata ada kejadian begitu ya? Hahahahaha!" TenTen tertawa sampai perutnya sakit.

"Tunggu! Dia mendekatimu dan meyentuhmu begitu saja? Kurang ajar sekali!" Lain dengan reaksi TenTen, Temari malah marah-marah sendiri.

"Eh, t-tapi dia orang yang baik kok." _Sangat baik_.

Sejak kejadian itu, Hinata selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Menjadikan Naruto sebagai pusat dunianya. Dan entah sejak kapan perasaan ini berkembang melebihi ketertarikan semata. Melebihi perasaan suka.

"Hei, Hinata." Hinata terbangun dari dunianya. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengatakannya?"

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja mengatakan perasaanmu! Bilang kau suka dia!" jawab TenTen.

"Eh, ti-tidak. I-itu tidak mungkin," bantah Hinata dengan wajah merah.

"Kenapa tidak? Geezzz… Hinata! Kau sudah menyimpannya selama lebih dari 3 tahun. Aku bingung kau masih bisa menyimpannya tanpa bosan!" timpal Temari dengan sedikit nada kesal.

"Umm… Aku…" Hinata memulai kebiasaan lamanya, memainkan jarinya. "Bagiku… cukup dengan melihatnya dari jauh saja, aku sudah sangat senang…"

Temari dan TenTen kenal betul dengan Hinata. Mulai dari keluarganya yang _overprotective _ padanya — terutama Neji dan ayahnya, Hiashi — sampai kebiasaan Hinata yang suka nyanyi kencang-kencang di kamar mandi saat dia sendirian di rumah. Termasuk Hinata yang tidak terlalu suka menyatakan pendapatnya keras-keras ataupun Hinata yang selalu lambat bila meyangkut soal laki-laki.

Bagi mereka, Hinata hanya seorang anak kecil yang polos dan memiliki ketulusan melebihi orang lain. Daripada teman, mereka lebih senang menganggap Hinata sebagai adik ataupun boneka yang bisa dimainkan. Dan mereka tidak akan tinggal diam kalau sampai ada yang berani mengganggunya. Tapi mereka tahu benar kalau perasaan Hinata bukanlah main-main.

Hinata menyukai Naruto, dan mereka tahu benar hal itu.

Sebenarnya mereka juga mengerti, selain karena Hinata terlalu malu saat bersama Naruto, Hinata tahu kalau orang yang disukainya sudah menyukai orang lain. Orang itu adalah salah satu pemimpin Sasuners, Haruno Sakura.

Bukan hanya Hinata. Seluruh isi sekolah juga tahu karena dia selalu mengejar cewe _pinky _itu dan selalu saja ditolak.

"Oh iya! Apa kau bisa membuat nada, Hinata?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Membuat nada?" Hinata bingung. Apa maksudnya membuat nada?

"Salah! Maksudku memberi melodi pada lagu yang sudah ada liriknya," koreksi Temari.

"Memangnya kau membuat lirik Temari? Jangan-jangan lirik cinta ya?" ledek TenTen.

"Ini jauh lebih baik dari lirik cintamu yang konyol," balas Temari. "Kau tak akan percaya apa yang kualami semalam."

"Mendapatkan seorang lelaki telanjang di bawah selimutmu?" Hinata memerah untuk komentar kali ini. Meskipun sudah lama bersama dengan mereka, Hinata masih belum terbiasa dengan candaan seperti itu.

"Bukan, bodoh! Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu!" TenTen mendapat satu pukulan yang cukup keras dari Temari di kepalanya. "Yang menulis lirik itu bukan aku, tapi adikku."

"Apa? Kankurou?" tanya TenTen dengan gaya tidak percaya yang dibuat-buat.

Tatapan Temari tetap serius, "Bukan! Lebih parah! GAARA!"

Kali ini TenTen benar-benar kaget. "APAAA? GAARAAA?" matanya terbelalak seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Ka-kalian kenapa kelihatan ketakutan seperti itu?" tanya Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti situasinya.

"Kau tidak dengar kata Temari, Hinata?" TenTen memegang kedua pundak Hinata dan mengguncang-guncangnya "Dia bilang Gaara. GAARA yang menulis lirik itu!"

"Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 2 hari yang lalu…" Temari memulai ceritanya dengan gaya menceritakan cerita hantu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oi Temari, harus kubilang berapa kali agar setidaknya kau memakai baju kalau keluar dari kamar mandi?" kata Kankurou yang sedikit terganggu dengan pemandangan di depan matanya._

_Temari tidak terlalu menghiraukan komentar adiknya. Dia tetap saja berjalan dengan hanya berbalutkan selembar handuk keliling ruangan. Ia berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng soda di dalamnya. Kebiasaan sehabis mandi._

"_Kau tidak mau 'kan adikmu yang polos ini berubah menjadi buaya saat berada di luar karena pendidikan yang tidak baik dari kakaknya?" sambungnya. _

"_Iya, iya." Temari kemudian memperhatikan adik bungsunya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" tanya Temari sambil memakai baju tidurnya yang lebih mirip tank-top berwarna hitam._

"_Menulis," jawabnya singkat. Tidak aneh bagi Temari dan Kankurou melihat Gaara berdiam diri dan berkutat dengan pensil dan kertas, jadi respon merekapun kecil. Kalau Kankurou, lain lagi ceritanya._

"_Temari, apa kau kenal seseorang yang bisa menciptakan lagu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba._

"_Hmm? Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya sambil tetap menenggak sodanya._

"_Aku ingin dia memberi nada pada lagu ini," kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada kakak tertuanya. Temari mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya sambil tetap menenggak sodanya, kemudian…_

"_**PRUUUUFTTTTTTT…**__" sodanya keluar._

"_Kau kenapa Temari?" tanya Kankurou, tapi ia tidak dipedulikan karena Temari langsung bertanya pada Gaara._

"_Kau yang membuat ini, Gaara?" tanyanya dengan mata shock._

"_Iya."_

_Kankurou langsung menyambar kertas Gaara dan membacanya, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan Temari melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh pada Gaara seperti 'Apa kau salah makan?' atau 'Apa kepalamu terbentur?'_

"_Sepertinya dia sakit."_

"_Apa lebih baik panggil dokter?"_

"_Mungkin."_

_Gaara sudah bosan dengan perlakuan kakak-kakaknya._

"_Kalian ini. Aku ti—" belum selesai bicara, ia sudah dibawa kedua saudaranya ke kamarnya. Dilempar ke kasur, diselimuti, lalu lampu kamarnya dimatikan._

"_Jangan terbangun sebelum kau sembuh!" terdengar suara Kankurou dari luar. Gaara yang sudah terbaring di kasurnyapun menikmati waktu tidurnya yang terlalu awal itu._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hmm… Hari itu benar-benar kacau," sambung Temari sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, tapi apa yang aneh?" tanya Hinata polos.

Temari dan TenTen menatap gadis yang ada di sebelah mereka berbarengan. Tidak aneh kalau dia tidak menganggap ini sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Dia lebih dulu bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang buta nada. Mereka berdua juga menganggap Hinata hanya bercanda saat pertama kali ia menceritakan tentang Sasuke, tapi mereka tahu Hinata tidak mungkin berbohong.

Hinata sendiri tidak begitu mengenal Gaara. Dia hanya tahu Gaara adalah adik Temari dan ia adalah orang yang pendiam. Gaara banyak memiliki persamaan dengan Sasuke. Mulai dari fangirls sampai sikapnya yang dingin.

Tapi kalau disuruh memilih, dia lebih memilih Gaara. Kenapa? Karena meskipun tampangnya seperti itu, aura Gaara tidak semenakutkan aura Sasuke.

"Baiklah…kalau begitu, ini liriknya." Temari menyerahkan secarik kertas yang sudah dilipat-lipat dari kantungnya. Hinata menerimanya dan baru saja ingin melihatnya…

_Kringgg…._

Bel sudah berbunyi.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita pergi ke kelas dulu," kata Temari sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Benar. Setelah ini pelajaran Asuma-sensei. Lebih baik kita tidak terlambat," sambung TenTen "Bye Hinata-chan."

"Bye."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ck!_

_Lama!_

_Bosan!_

_Malas!_

_Apa sih yang dilakukan Hinata? Lama sekali._

Sasuke lagi sebal. Sudah sekitar lebih dari 20 menit dia nunggu Hinata, tapi yang ditunggu nggak datang-datang. Sudah sejak tadi Sasuke cuma tidur-tiduran dan ngulang-ngulang pelajaran yang dikasih Hinata (ternyata Sasuke punya niat untuk belajar juga).

Tapi ini terlalu lama! Sasuke paling benci disuruh nunggu, dan karena alasan itu, dia langsung beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari ruang musik, mencari Hinata.

Tapi satu hal yang menghambat, dia tidak tahu dimana harus mencari Hinata. Harusnya cewe itu sudah keluar kelas sejak bel berbunyi. Untungnya, saat dia melewati kelas mereka, ia menangkap sosok mungil yang sedang membersihkan kelas dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan…

"Oi!"

"Kyaaa!" dia kaget. "U-Uchiha-san! A-apa yang…"

"Sasuke-kun. Dan itu pertanyaanku…" wajahnya datar, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Umm… Me-membersihkan kelas?" Kenapa dia bertanya?

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kutanya!"

"Umm…Te-Temanku minta digantikan ka-karena dia pu-punya urusan ha-hari ini. Ja-jadi…" dia tidak melanjutkannya.

'_Apa? Cewe ini bego, ya? Sudah pasti dia dimanfaatkan oleh 'teman'-nya itu.'_

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Kelas ini bersih dari sudut ke sudut.

"Berapa lama lagi kau selesai?"

"Umm… M-mungkin sebentar lagi…"

Sasuke berjalan ke kursi terdekat dan langsung mendudukinya. "Cepat selesaikan. Aku tunggu disini."

_Sialan! Bantu kek! __Malah duduk aja._ Semua orang pasti berpikir begitu. Tapi pada dasarnya Hinata memang aneh, bukannya sebal, dia malah senang karena Sasuke mau menemaninya yang sejak tadi hanya sendirian di kelas. Dia melepaskan senyum kecil yang tidak diketahui Sasuke dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Selesai membersihkan kelas, mereka berdua pergi ke ruang musik. Tentu saja belajar. Masa' main gundu?

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun…" Sepertinya dia sudah bisa memanggilnya seperti itu. "Kita coba tes solmisasi. Mulai saja."

"Do ~ re ~ mi ~ fa ~ sol ~ la ~ si ~ do ~"

Hinata tersentak. "He-Hebat! Kau berhasil Sasuke!" Tanpa sadar Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi ada diatas meja. Erat. "Hebat! Semua nadanya tepat! Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah!"

Baru saja dia seperti ingin memeluk Sasuke, dia menyadari pandangan shock lelaki tersebut.

Spontan wajahnya memerah. "Ma-maafkan aku… Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Hn..." potong Sasuke.

Dia seharusnya sudah terbiasa bersentuhan dengan para gadis, terutama ketika para fangirls-nya saling berebutan untuk menyentuhnya. Tetapi ketika sepasang tangan kecil Hinata mengenggamnya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain ikut-ikutan memerah, walaupun tidak semerah Hinata.

Mereka berdua kembali berdiam diri dalam kesunyian.

"Uhm, besok…" suara rendah itu memecah keheningan, "Besok kau harus ke rumahku."

"Eh! Ru-rumah? Ke-kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Waktu untuk belajar tidak banyak, jadi kita harus memanfaatkan waktu yang ada. Termasuk saat liburan."

Alasan yang bisa diterima, tapi kenapa harus ke rumahnya?

"Umm... Sasuke-kun... Mu-mungkin lebih baik ki-kita..." Hinata tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Sasuke memotongnya dengan memberikannya secarik kertas berisikan sebuah alamat. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan disana berdiri seorang Neji yang shock melihat sepupu tersayangnya hanya berdua dengan seorang lelaki yang ia kenal jelas statusnya dan sangat ia benci.

"Ah, Neji-nii..."

"Uchiha! Apa-apaan kau! Menjauh dari Hinata!"

"Nii-nii-san!"

Sasuke segera beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil tas ranselnya kemudian berbisik pada Hinata, tepat di telinganya, "Kutunggu kau besok jam 11 siang. Pastikan kau tidak terlambat."

Hal ini tentu saja membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah dan amarah Neji naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sasuke melepas senyum jahilnya ketika melihat reaksi ke dua Hyuuga tersebut. Ia berjalan ke luar ruangan sambil menangkis beberapa serangan dari Neji. Setelah si Uchiha jauh dari pandangan, Neji maju dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan ke arah Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi, HI-NA-TA!"

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:11 Februari 2011:.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AN- **Keterlambatan update dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk, ulangan yang berjejer dan keterbatasan waktu (dari author yang hanya bisa menyalahkan takdir)


	4. Chapter 4

_**It**__** is you**_

**-My Patient-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah semalam suntuk bercerita panjang lebar dengan Neji, Hinata langsung rebah di kasurnya. Terima kasih untuk sang surya yang tidak pernah terlambat bersinar dan berhasil membangunkan Hinata. Hari ini hari Sabtu dan itu artinya dia harus pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Dengan bermodal selembar kertas, akhirnya dia pergi menjelajah seluruh kota hanya untuk mencari kediaman Uchiha.

Cukup sulit untuk Hinata saat ia ingin keluar rumah. Sejak kejadian dengan Uchiha, hasil perundingan semalam adalah: Neji memutuskan untuk lebih menjaga Hinata, termasuk dengan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Perlu dipertanyakan, sebenarnya Neji terlalu overprotective atau stalker?

Akhirnya siang ini Hinata menyelinap diam-diam dari rumah.

Tidak seperti cewek lainnya. Hari Sabtu, mau ke tempat cowok keren, apa yang dipakai Hinata? Kaos putih dengan jaket biru tua, dipadu dengan celana jins panjang. Memang penampilannya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi…

Kenapa dia tidak memakai pakaian yang lebih sering dipakai anak remaja usia 15 tahun?

Kenapa? Apa kau percaya, disamping sifat Hinata yang pemalu, ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Neji? Saat Hinata pergi untuk membeli baju, Neji selalu memilih baju apa yang harus dan tidak harus dipakainya! Terlalu ketatlah, terlalu terbukalah... Bahkan Hanabi mulai kesal melihatnya.

Akhirnya setiap kali hendak membeli baju, selalu terjadi keributan antara Neji dan Hanabi. Bahkan jika Tenten dan Temari ikut saat berbelanja, mereka pasti selalu heboh. Dan karena Hinata tidak ingin menyakiti pihak manapun, ia selalu membeli apapun yang ditunjuk mereka.

Namun pada akhirnya, tetap saja Neji yang menang. Ia tidak mengizinkan Hinata pergi mengenakan baju selain yang ia pilih. Alhasil, Hinata selalu memakai baju-baju yang longgar pilihan Neji. Neji itu benar-benar musuh semua laki-laki di dunia!

Kembali ke Hinata yang berhasil menemukan alamat Sasuke. Ia memang pernah mendengar kalau Sasuke tinggal terpisah dengan keluarganya dan tinggal bersama kakaknya. Jadi dia tidak kaget saat melihat tempat kediaman dua orang Uchiha itu hanya sebuah apartemen sederhana.

Agak ragu, Hinata menekan tombol bel rumah itu sekali dan menunggu sampai ada seseorang yang keluar. Tapi sampai beberapa menit dia menunggu, tidak ada seorangpun yang keluar. Jadi dia memencet bel sekali lagi, sekali lagi, sekali lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan sampai berkali-kali.

Akhirnya pintu bewarna putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang Uchiha yang...

O!

M!

G!

Disini Host Club?

Sekarang didepan Hinata yang sedang ternganga, berdiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah. Ia memakai kemeja putih yang berantakan dan kancingya terbuka sampai kancing ketiga, menampilkan sebagian dari dadanya yang bidang. Sebuah pemandangan yang harus diabadikan.

"Eh…a-ano…" setelah akhirnya mulai bisa berbicara ia kembali tergagap. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Oh, kau. Masuk." Nadanya memerintah.

Hinata masih —sangat terlalu— ragu. Tapi dia tetap mengikuti Sasuke ke dalam. Menutup pintu dan membuka sepatunya. Ia mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke ruang tamu dan… keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Berbagai baju bertebaran di sofa sampai ke TV. Sampah-sampah kertas berserakan dimana-mana.

Apa yang kau harapkan dari ruang tamu di rumah yang hanya ditinggali dua orang laki-laki?

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju dapur. "Kau duduk saja dimanapun kau bisa duduk." Memangnya ada tempat untuk duduk?

Sekilas terlihat kondisi dapur Sasuke yang... sama menyedihkannya dengan ruang tamu.

Hinata tidak jadi duduk di ruang tamu (karena tidak ada tempat duduk) dan mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur. Bisa terlihat piring-piring dan gelas-gelas sisa pakai kemarin. Atau kemarinnya lagi? Sasuke membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil dua kaleng Pocari dan menyerahkan satunya pada Hinata. "Ini."

"Te-terima k-kasih." Hinata menerima Pocari itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengenggamnya seperti saat ia mendekap buku. Ia melihat Sasuke membuka kaleng satunya lagi dan langsung menenggaknya.

Wajah Sasuke sepertinya bertambah merah. Apa mungkin…

"Sasuke-kun… Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan melihat ke arah Hinata, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita mulai saja pelajarannya." Dia berjalan gontai melewati Hinata ke ruang tamu.

Hinata khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Wajahnya merah, napasnya pendek, jalannya gontai, rambut dan bajunya berantakan. Tapi harus diakui itu semua tidak mengurangi penampilannya sama sekali. Hinata mengejar Sasuke ke ruang tamu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-ap..."

Sekejap dunia Sasuke terasa gelap.

"Eh, Sasu—"

Hinata mencoba menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang jatuh. Tapi karena tubuh Sasuke jauh lebih besar daripada Hinata, dan gerakannya terlalu tiba-tiba, alhasil Hinata ikut jatuh dengan Sasuke menimpa diatasnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, apa yang..."

_Tsing_

Begitu bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sasuke, Hinata langsung menyadari kalau Sasuke sakit.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, badanmu panas sekali!"

Sasuke mencoba bangun dengan kepala yang masih pusing. Tapi gagal.

"Kau harus istirahat! Jangan memaksakan dirimu bangun!"

"Aku tidak... ukh..."

Orang ini keras kepala sekali! Sudah hampir tidak bisa berdiri masih ngotot bilang nggak apa-apa!

"Kau harus istirahat Sasuke!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK APA-APA!"

"**AKU BILANG ISTIRAHAT!**"

Wow! Siapa sangka Hinata bisa berteriak seperti itu?

"Badanmu panas! Kau harus tidur!"

Sasuke, yang sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat lagi, pasrah saat Hinata berusaha untuk bangun dan menopang tubuhnya lalu menyeretnya ke sebuah kamar.

Hinata membuka sebuah kamar yang hampir sama berantakannya seperti dua ruangan sebelumnya. Kasur dan selimutnya berantakan, buku berserakan dimana-mana. Kamar ini bernuansa putih, sama seperti ruangan lainnya. Sayangnya warna itu tidak didukung dengan keadaan rumah ini yang bagaikan habis dilanda topan.

Di dinding-dinding kamar itu terdapat foto-foto metamorfosis seorang anak dari bayi sampai sekitar umur sepuluh tahun yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sasuke.

Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti kamar Sasuke.

Hinata menggeser barang-barang yang menghadang langkahnya kemudian membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidur. Ia menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tergeletak di pojokan tempat tidur.

'_Badannya panas sekali.'_ pikir Hinata sambil menaruh tangannya di dahi Sasuke untuk memperkirakan suhu tubuhnya. Melihat adanya termometer diatas meja, langsung saja Hinata ambil dan digunakan untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Sasuke. Dan hasilnya…

"39,5 derajat? Kenapa kau bisa demam sampai setinggi ini?"

"Bu… Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke yang masih ingin bangun.

Hinata langsung menekan kedua sisi selimut di ranjang, memaksa Sasuke untuk tetap tidur. "Kau harus tidur! Apapun yang terjadi, jangan memaksakan dirimu bangun sampai demammu turun." Kali ini giliran Hinata yang berbicara dengan alis yang mengerut.

Sasuke sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menentangnya. Virus-virus demam sudah merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menutup mulutnya dan tidur. Tenggelam ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

Hinata menghela napas begitu melihat Sasuke yang tertidur. Lalu ia melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Dingin'_

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan karena merasakan sensasi dingin di kepalanya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun..." yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah _close-up_ Hinata. "Maaf. Aku sedang mengganti handuk kompresmu. Maaf jadi membuatmu bangun," katanya sambil memeras handuk bekas kompres.

Sasuke diam saja dan tidak merespon. Dia merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Hinata kembali memasang termometer di mulut Sasuke dan mengambilnya kembali setelah panasnya terukur.

"Demammu sudah turun… Syukurlah…"

Sasuke diam saja. Ia melihat bajunya. Kemeja putihnya yang berantakan sudah berubah menjadi piyama tidurnya yang bewarna biru polos. "Ah, bajumu?" kata Hinata yang menyadari kalimat tanya tak terungkap diwajah Sasuke. "Saat tidur kau berkeringat terus. Daripada kau masuk angin lagi, kuganti bajumu."

Tanda tanya berubah menjadi rasa heran diwajah Sasuke. 'Apa dia bilang? Dia mengganti bajuku?'

Hinata tengah membereskan barang-barang. Jaket yang sejak tadi dipakainya, kini digantung dengan diikat di pinggangnya. Menampilkan kaos putih yang sejak tadi ditutupi jaket birunya.

"Tadi aku pinjam dapurmu sebentar untuk masak bubur, kau mau?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sasuke masih tetap diam. Seraya Hinata keluar, Sasuke memandangi kamarnya yang 100% seperti bukan kamarnya.

Dari sisi ke sisi, sudut ke sudut, sampai titik sudut ke titik sudut lainnya. Semuanya bersih mengkilat! Semua buku dan VCD-nya disimpan dirak masing-masing. Tidak ada barang-barang dilantai. Keheranan Sasuke bertambah. Kemana kamarnya yang dulu?

Tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan membawa semangkuk bubur dengan nampan. Ia duduk di tepi kasur di sebelah Sasuke. Ia mengaduk bubur itu pelan-pelan, mengambil sesendok dan meniupnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke Sasuke.

"Aaa..."

Sasuke diam. Dia hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan aneh.

Hinata yang menyadari tindakannya tiba-tiba memerah dan menarik kembali tangannya. "Eh, ah, eh... mu-mungkin le-lebih baik... kau m-makan sendiri ya..."

'_Jadi tadi dia berniat menyuapiku?'_

Sasuke mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ada di tangan Hinata, lalu mengaduknya.

"Hati-hati, masih panas…"

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai bubur. Tapi bubur yang digenggamnya sekarang harus ia makan. Ia harus mengakui, selain baunya enak, rasanya juga enak. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan bubur kakaknya, Itachi, kemarin malam untuknya.

Sasuke menyadari, seraya ia makan, Hinata tengah mengamati ruangan itu. Melemparkan pandangannya dari dinding ke dinding, yang pastinya Sasuke tahu ia sedang melihat foto-foto yang terpajang di sana.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya sambil terus menyantap buburnya.

"E, a-ano..." perhatian Hinata teralihkan, "Umm...Fo-fotomu waktu kecil banyak sekali ya."

"Foto-foto itu dipajang seenaknya oleh ibuku," jawab Sasuke dengan merasa sedikit terganggu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan apa yang diperbuat ibunya itu. Seluruh dinding kamarnya dipenuhi foto-foto masa kecilnya dari lahir sampai sekarang. Foto saat bersama ibunya, saat umur enam tahun dikotak pasir, bersama dengan Itachi dan teman-temannya, juga saat pertama kali diajari bersepeda oleh Itachi.

Sasuke tidak suka ibunya mengambil foto itu karena saat itu tiba-tiba Itachi mendorongnya secara sengaja saat di turunan. Karena dia tidak bisa menahan kecepatannya, akhirnya ia menabrak dinding, jatuh dan luka-luka. Itachi hanya tertawa tanpa membantu apapun.

Selagi Sasuke mengingat-ingat masa lalu, akhirnya ia sadar, Hinata tengah menemukan satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya dan tidak berhenti menatapnya. Foto itu adalah foto keluarga Uchiha saat pergi ke taman bermain.

Saat itu Sasuke berumur sembilan tahun dan dia sangat senang karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi ke taman bermain. Di foto itu ayahnya tersenyum simpel di saat ibunya tersenyum lebar. Sementara Itachi juga tersenyum dengan menaruh satu tangannya di atas kepala si kecil Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan kakaknya.

Sebuah gambaran keluarga yang bahagia.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Hinata tersadar dari pikirannya. "Ah, ti..tidak, hanya..." dia berjalan mendekati foto tersebut yang berlawanan arah dengan tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali ya..." Ia tersenyum sambil menyentuh ujung foto itu.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Yah, setidaknya Hinata tidak menemukan foto yang disembunyikannya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke... Waktu membersihkan kamarmu aku menemukan ini..." Dia mengambil sebuah foto berbingkai yang cukup besar.

Sasuke shock. Mulutnya terbuka sampai rahangnya jatuh ke bawah.

Di foto itu terpampang figure seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar tiga tahun dengan rambut biru tua bergelombang yang diikat dua. Ia memakai gaun berenda ala putri barat berwarna biru putih dengan pita besar berwarna kuning di lehernya.

Gaun itu sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih. Mata obsidiannya indah, namun alisnya mengerut dan wajahnya memerah, mungkin karena malu. Anak 'perempuan' itu duduk sambil memegang tangan sebuah boneka kelinci. Dia sangat mirip dengan...

"Dia manis sekali Sasuke. Apa dia saudaramu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu," tanya Hinata sambil terus mengagumi foto itu.

Wajah Sasuke menjadi merah.

"Kembalikan foto ituuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:29 April 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN- **Ahahahaha, akhirnya saya bebas dari ujian!

Good bye, Biologi!

Good bye, Fisika!

Good bye, Kimia!

Perjumpaan kita singkat tapi cukup menyenangkan! Hyak hyak hyak hyak!


	5. Chapter 5

_**It is you**_

**-Big Brother-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke... Aku pulaaang..."

Pria berusia dua puluh tahun itu memasuki kediaman Uchiha Brothers dengan kunci cadangan. Saat dia memasuki ruang tamu, dia hampir pingsan saking kagetnya. Tidak hanya karena ia tidak melihat pakaian bertebaran dimana-mana, tapi juga karena dia melihat…

"Kau sudah pulang, Nii-san."

"Ah, se-selamat siang."

Pria itu masih berdiri disana tanpa memberi respon apapun.

Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu berjalan mendekatinya kemudian mengamatinya dari setiap sudut. Hal terakhir yang dilakukan untuk mengecek keadaaan pria itu adalah mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah nii-sannya.

Setelah yakin dengan hasil pengecekannya, dia berbalik dan menghadap perempuan yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Dia pingsan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pandangannya yang gelap mulai dimasuki cahaya. Putih, biru tua, hitam…

"Kau sudah bangun?" sepasang mata onyx memandang ke arahnya.

"Uuh… aku kenapa?"

"Tadi kau tidur… sambil berdiri," jawabnya ngawur.

"Ooh…" dan Itachi menanggapinya dengan serius. "Oh iya, Sasuke. Kau tahu tadi aku bermimpi melihatmu bersama dengan seorang cewe. Aneh sekali kan?" Sasuke hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan biasa. "Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu. Hahahahahaha... hek!" tawa garingnya tercekat saat dia melihat seorang cewe yang dia pikir keluar dari mimpinya muncul dari dapur.

"Ah, kakakmu sudah sadar Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia hanya melihat Sasuke dengan mata menyipit sebelah dan senyum tidak percaya. "I-ini bukan mimpi?" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Itachi menatap Hinata, kemudian ke adiknya, lalu berjalan kearah Hinata. "A-aku tak percaya. Ini benar-benar nyata." Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan mengekspresikan dia masih tidak (belum) percaya.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi laki-laki normal?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang normal!" Sasuke marah-marah.

"Tapi kupikir kau itu _gay_."

"**Otakmu konslet!**"

Itachi kembali menatap Hinata. Matanya men-_scaning_ Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Mata besar, bibir pink mungil, pipi tembem, rambut halus, pundak kecil, tubuh mungil, kulit putih mulus… Mirip boneka.

"Imutnya!" Itachi langsung meluk Hinata. "_Kawaii!_"

Hinata kaget dan pastinya jadi merah.

"Oi! Awas pingsan!" teriak Sasuke.

"Daripada dengan Sasuke, pacaran denganku saja, ya," ajak Itachi.

"Kami nggak pacaran!" jawab mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Kalau begitu, boleh denganku dong?"

"Itu juga nggak bisa."

Kali ini dua pasang mata memandang ke satu arah, Sasuke. Kenapa dia bilang begitu? Hinata sendiri belum bilang apa-apa (kalah cepat).

"M-ma-maksudku... dia sudah menyukai seseorang."

Wajah Hinata jadi merah lagi.

"Hmm... kalau kau bosan, kau boleh ke tempatku kok."

Hinata hanya memberikan senyum ragu-ragu saat Sasuke mulai emosi dengan tingkah kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun itu tengah asyik memainkan gamenya, game yang banyak mengandung unsur-unsur kekerasan (dan yang paling penting… darah!), dengan tertawa terkikik-kikik mengerikan, sebelum kesenangan itu terganggu dengan suara terbukanya pintu kamar.

"Geez, Hanabi! Apa kau tidak bisa menyalakan lampu sebelum main game?" kata cowo berambut panjang melambai sambil menyalakan lampu, memberi cahaya pada kamar gelap gulita tersebut.

"Mau apa kesini Nii-san? Nee-chan tidak disini," tanyanya sambil tetap memainkan gamenya. Sedikit terusik dengan kedatangan Neji.

"Justru itu, aku mau tanya dia pergi kemana." Hanabi menengadahkan satu tangannya ke arah Neji. "Apa maksudmu?" Neji menyipitkan sebelah matanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ck ck ck…" Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memberi wajah iba sekaligus menghina pada Neji. "Nii-san, Nii-san. Kau tahu aku tahu, di dunia ini tidak pernah ada yang namanya gratis," kali ini memberikan senyum licik.

Neji melotot. Anak ini jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya. Ia mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan uang seribuan. Tapi belum meninggalkan dompet, suara Hanabi terdengar lagi, "Tidak menerima uang dalam jumlah kecil."

Neji makin melotot. Anak ini mata duitan. Ia mengambil uang sepuluh ribuan dan memberikannya pada Hanabi. Hanabi menyeringai lebar. "Dia pergi ke rumah temannya."

Udah? Segitu doang? Informasi macam apa itu? Uang sepuluh ribu hanya dapat info seperti itu?

"Aku juga tahu. Tapi ke rumah siapa dan dengan siapa?" Neji kesal. _'Awas saja kalau itu Kiba. Kalau benar, akan kupotong kakinya dengan parang sampai si maniak anjing itu tidak bisa jalan lagi.'_

Ternyata keluarga Hyuuga cukup terkenal dengan kekejaman dan sifat sadisnya. Coba lihat Neji dan Hanabi. Perlu diragukan apa Hinata memang benar anak keluarga Hyuuga.

Sementara itu Kiba...

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak tau. Tiba-tiba telingaku gatal."

"Jangan-jangan kau belum mandi, ya? Atau kutu Akamaru lompat ke telingamu?" Naruto setengah bercanda setengah serius.

"Enak aja. Aku selalu memandikan Akamaru dan aku baru saja mandi!"

"Kalau begitu siapa tahu pemilik cafe itu marah-marah padamu." Naruto nyengir.

"Kenapa harus aku? Yang ribut di cafe itu 'kan kamu." Pertengkaran mulut mereka pun berlanjut.

Ternyata mereka baru diusir dari cafe.

**.**

**.**

Hanabi menginterupsi seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Neji, "Bukan, bukan. Bukan dengan Kiba. Katanya dia punya urusan dengan Temari."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah." Neji berbalik.

"Jangan lupa matikan lampunya." Neji melotot dan akhirnya mematikan lampu dengan marah. Meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga itu sendirian dalam kegelapan, bersama video gamenya.

Neji tidak tahu, Hanabi memiliki sebuah perjanjian dengan kakaknya. Hinata berjanji akan membuatkan sebuah kue coklat yang besar untuknya asalkan Hanabi tidak memberitahu Neji kemana dia akan pergi. Dan Hanabi menyetujuinya dengan senang hati.

Dia suka sekali dengan kue coklat, terutama buatan Hinata. Jadi...

Peduli amat sama Neji.

Biar aja dia nyari keliling-keliling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waaahhh… Sasuke…" Itachi menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan kagum, "…aku nggak nyangka kamu mau belajar menyanyi…"

"Berisik."

"Kalau kau mau belajar, kenapa tidak bilang padaku saja?" Dia memepetkan tubuhnya dengan adiknya, "Aku mau mengajarimu dengan senang hati kok."

"Berisik!"

"Oh, aku tahu. Pasti karena ada Hin—"

"BERISIIIKKK!"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… kalau kau marah-marah seperti itu n-nanti demammu naik lagi." Sasuke pun tenang kembali.

"Hahaha… aku cuma bercanda kok. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, Sasuke." Itachi menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke cuma memberikan pandangan menyeramkan ke Itachi yang pastinya tidak dipedulikan.

"Tapi sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku mendengarmu bernyanyi…" Itachi menutup matanya sambil mengenang masa lalu.

Hinata jadi penasaran. "Eh? Memangnya sejak kapan?"

"Jadi begini Hinata, waktu itu dia…"

"Itachi! Hentikan!" Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah baju kakaknya. "Jangan pernah kau ceritakan hal itu pada siapapun… I-ta-chi…" auranya berubah menjadi hitam, tak lupa dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Hahaha…bercanda kok Sasuke, bercanda…" Hinata heran kenapa Itachi masih bisa tertawa di situasi seperti itu. Kalo dia pasti udah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa saking takutnya.

_Kriiinnggg…._

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang menelepon, Sasuke. Lebih baik cepat kau angkat."

"Huh!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan berjalan menuju tempat telepon yang berada di ruangan lain. Sebelumnya, ia melempar pandangan 'awas cerita macem-macem' ke Itachi.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Itachi membetulkan letak kerah bajunya lalu tersenyum lagi pada Hinata. "Nah, sampai dimana tadi Hinata-chan?" Sepertinya 'death glare' Sasuke hanya tidak mempan pada Itachi. "Kalau tidak salah saat itu Sasuke masih merupakan anak yang sangat manis…"

_**Flash Back**_

"_Nii-san! Nii-san!"_

"_Ada apa?"_

_Anak umur tiga tahun yang berambut biru tua itu memandang kakaknya dengan mata berbinar-binar "Nii-san, Nii-san, apa benar __Papa dan M__ama akan datang hari ini?"_

"_Tentu saja. Karena itu kita harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka, ya." Anak lelaki yang lebih tua itu tersenyum ke arah adiknya._

"_Eh, tapi Nii-san, sepertinya ada yang salah." Ia melihat baju yang dikenakannya, "Baju ini berbeda dari bajuku yang lain. Lagipula k__enapa rambutku harus panjang?" I__a mengambil ujung rambutnya yang kini bergelung-gelung. "Apa aku tidak boleh memakai baju yang disiapkan oleh __M__ama?"_

"_Anggap saja kita akan membuat kejutan untuk Papa dan Mama." Kakaknya tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan tanduk, sayap dan ekor iblis yang sudah muncul sejak tadi. "Sekarang ayo cepat siap-siap. Sebentar lagi giliran kita."_

_Sementara itu di bangku penonton…_

"_Fugaku, apa kau tidak bisa terlihat lebih gembira sedikit? Ini pertama kalinya kedua anak kita tampil bersama loh," keluh nyonya Uchiha itu. "Kalau kau tidak bisa tersenyum, setidaknya hilangkan kerutan di alismu itu!" Fugaku yang dikomentari macam-macam oleh istrinya itu hanya bisa diam._

_Lagu__ yang dinyanyikan oleh sekumpulan anak TK itu akhirnya selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan pertunjukkan lainnya._

"_Fugaku, lihat! Sekarang giliran Itachi dan Sasuke." Mikoto menarik-narik lengan baju suaminya yang dari tadi diam seperti batu._

_Di__ atas panggung yang kini terletak sebuah piano sederhana, muncul seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahunan yang memakai pakaian resmi dan… anak 'perempuan' yang memakai gaun berenda biru putih, juga pita besar di lehernya._

_Semua penonton berbisik-bisik._

"_Bukankah sekarang giliran anak-anak keluarga Uchiha?"_

"_Tapi aku tak pernah mendengar mereka punya anak perempuan."_

"_Apa digantikan karena sakit?"_

"_Tapi…"_

'_Manisnya..__.!' pikir mereka serentak._

_Sementara orang tua Uchiha Brothers… Mikoto memang kaget pada awalnya, namun dalam sekejap, ia langsung mengeluarkan kamera dan video tape yang dibawanya untuk segera mengabadikan moment tersebut. Lalu menyemangati anak-anaknya dengan semangat '45._

_Uchiha Fugaku? Kini tubuhnya benar-benar jadi seperti batu, ditambah dengan retak-retak di beberapa bagian._

_Itachi mulai memainkan pianonya sambil menahan tawa melihat reaksi penonton. Lagi-lagi tanduk, sayap dan ekor iblisnya keluar._

_Sasuke yang masih tidak menyadari situasi di sekitarnya, menyanyi dengan iringan suara piano kakaknya dengan riang dan senyum lebar._

_Sasuke yang polos sangat mempercayai kakaknya dan menganggap kakaknya yang terbaik. Kepercayaannya bertambah saat melihat Mama-nya yang merekamnya dengan riang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Bahkan__ P__apa-nya yang mengeras menjadi batu pun terlihat tercengang bangga di mata si kecil Sasuke._

_Suaranya yang tinggi dan wajahnya yang imut, siapapun yang pertama kali melihatnya tidak akan menyangka bahwa ia __**laki-laki.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"…dan besoknya, Sasuke langsung jadi idola di antara para tetangga dan di sekolahnya." Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia juga menunjukkan beberapa foto Sasuke yang diambil oleh ibunya.

Hinata jadi mengerti kenapa Sasuke marah-marah saat Hinata menanyakan foto anak perempuan di kamarnya.

Tapi tetap saja… kejadian itu tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Sasuke membenci musik. Tapi kalau mau mencari tersangka, pria di depannya yang sedari tadi tertawa ini adalah orang yang tepat untuk disalahkan.

"Jadi sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak mau menyanyi lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm…tidak juga sih…" sekarang Hinata benar-benar bingung. "Kalau tidak salah, dia sering menyanyikan lagu (meski nadanya datar)… umm, lagu apa ya…?"

"Lagu apa?"

"Umm… semacam lagu anak-anak. Kalau tidak salah yang seperti apa ya…" Itachi berusaha keras mengingatnya. "A faint voice is calling you… This way! This way!... lalu…"

_A little light in the dark night_

_A faint voice is calling you_

_This way! This way!_

_This flickering, wavering little voice_

Itachi menatap pemilik suara tersebut dengan pandangan kagum.

_Like dew, like a bonfire_

_The voice of insects, the sound of wáter_

_You can never lose them, once you've heard them_

Hinata menarik napasnya kembali. Wajahnya agak merona karena harus menyanyi di depan Itachi. "Apa lagu yang itu?"

Itachi tersadar kembali dari bengongnya. "Benar yang itu. Tapi darimana kau tahu?" Iya, bener lagu yang itu. Setelah bertahun-tahun Itachi penasaran dengan nada lagu itu, akhirnya dia tahu juga lirik dan nada aslinya yang lengkap. Biar dikata 'lumayan sering dinyanyiin Sasuke', dia tetep gak tau nadanya. Sasuke tuh nyanyi dengan suara super kecil dan super dataaarrr.

"I-ibuku sering menyanyikannya untukku. Itu lagu pertama yang dia ajarkan untukku."

"Tapi itu lagu yang jarang sekali terdengar 'kan? Bahkan aku tak pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya. Aku saja heran darimana Sasuke mendapatkannya." Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya, menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak tahu.

"Oi." Suara itu datang dari luar ruangan. Disana ada Sasuke yang sedang membawa nampan dengan beberapa gelas yang sepertinya berisi teh.

Sebuah pemandangan yang aneh.

"Siapa yang telepon?" tanya Itachi yang duduk bersandar di sofá dengan santainya.

"Biasa. Sales koran," jawabnya bosan.

Baru saja Sasuke mau meletakkan nampan itu di meja yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Itachi dan Hinata, tiba-tiba muncullah keisengan kakaknya itu. Secara 'tidak sengaja' Itachi memanjangkan kakinya, lalu secara 'tidak sengaja' Sasuke tersandung kakinya, dan secara 'tidak sengaja' pula, Sasuke jatuh dengan wajah duluan.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke teriak sambil menggosok hidungnya yang sekarang merah karena terbentur meja.

Setelah mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di sekitar bagian wajahnya —yang pastinya sia-sia saja— Sasuke celingak-celinguk kesana kemari. Kemana teh yang tadi dibawanya?

Mug plastik berwarna putih polos tanpa satu corak pun yang kosong tak berisi, tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai setelah berguling-guling sejenak. Isinya?

Sasuke melihat ke depannya. Zat cair yang rasanya agak pahit itu, kini tengah melumuri tubuh seorang gadis, tepatnya dari atas kepala, wajah, sampai bagian dada.

"Aaahh…"

Untung tehnya nggak panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:6 Mei 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN- **Makasih buat **Uchan** yang udah kasih tau kesalahan saya. Makasih banget loh. Saya yang baca berkali-kali aja nggak nyadar. Keasyikan ngetik jadi bablas deh, hahaha… tenang aja, itu udah diperbaiki. Saya akan lebih berusaha supaya tidak ada kesalahan(lagi). Terus, nggak usah malu-malu ninggalin review. Dalam bentuk apapun, saya senang menerimanya (pendapat author miskin review) Itu 'kan bisa dibilang pendapat pembaca untuk cerita saya dan bukti bahwa ada orang yang mau baca cerita saya ^^

Ternyata setelah nggak apdet lamaaaa~ banget, masih ada yang suka sama cerita ini, ya. Saya jadi seneng nih, hehehe… Yosh, biar tiap chapter agak pendek, saya bakal rajin apdet deh (kayaknya). Mumpung udah liburan, hwhwhw..

Wah, ketauan deh yang ada disembunyiin Sasuke itu foto siapa. Siapa yang nebak itu kerjaan Mikoto? Mikoto mah nggak salah apa-apa. Yang iseng mah yang itu tuh, itu *nunjuk Itachi yang ngelambai-lambai* Yosh! Untuk chapter depan, Itachi masih akan muncul untuk mengganggu.

Sasuke: TIDAAAAAAKKK!

Lirik lagu diambil dari **+Anima**. Komik karya Natsumi Mukai-sensei.

Karena saya suka adegan saat Cooro menyanyi, tanpa sadar jadi kebayang-bayang terus, nyahahahaha..


	6. Chapter 6

_**It is you**_

** -The Gadfly-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Iya, Neji. Berapa kali harus kukatakan agar kau percaya?" Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Hinata tidak bersama denganku."

"Apa kau yakin?" Nada suara dari seberang telepon sana seperti mencurigai.

"Iya, Neji. Ini sudah yang ke-37 kalinya dalam 15 menit kau meneleponku dan pertanyaanmu selalu sama, begitu juga dengan jawabanku. Tidak, Neji! Hinata tidak bersama denganku!" Kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Baiklah. Tapi awas kalau ternyata Hinata ada bersamamu. Akan kucincang kau dan kuberikan dagingmu pada burung gagak."

Itu dia!

Keluar jurus terkenal Neji selain sorot matanya yang membunuh, yang bisa membuat cowo-cowo yang mau ngejer Hinata langsung ambil 1000 langkah aman, yaitu mundur. Suara dengan nada menusuk itu bisa membuat darah semua yang mendengarnya langsung naik ke kepala dan keringat dingin.

Tapi Kiba, setelah mengalami hal ini selama bertahun-tahun dan telah bertumbuh dengan melewatinya, sama sekali tidak merasakan efek tertentu.

"Iya. Iya. Daah." Sambungannya langsung diputus.

Baru menghela napas lagi, dia sudah ditanyai oleh Naruto, "Neji lagi?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Hahaha, hebat! Biasanya bisa sampai berapa kali?" Belum sempat pertanyaan itu dijawab, HP Kiba berbunyi lagi.

"Dia lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa jadi begini, siihh?"

Rintik air perlahan mengalir dari rambut mengikuti garis lekuk tubuhnya dan menghapus seluruh busa yang menghiasi tubuhnya sampai tadi. Aroma menthol shampo yang kuat melengkapi seluruh kamar mandi yang berlapis keramik.

Hyuuga Hinata, 15 tahun. Tidak pernah menyangka dalam hidupnya kalau ia akan meminjam kamar mandi dari apartemen seorang cowo.

Salah!

Dua orang cowo.

"Hei! Ini baju gantinya. Kutaruh di luar, ya." Siluet bayangan dari pintu kaca buram dan suara serak yang terdengar di antara suara air, menunjukkan bahwa orang itulah yang menyebabkannya berada di sini.

Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang beberapa saat lalu telah menumpahkan teh kepadanya. Orang yang telah membuatnya berada di sini sekarang.

"Padahal aku ke sini hanya untuk membantu Sasuke menyanyi, tapi…" Hinata mulai me-review, "…beres-beres, cuci baju, menyapu, memasak…dan sekarang…?" tiba-tiba dia merasa malu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Mengingat bukan di rumahnya ia mandi, dan tahu di rumah itu ada dua orang laki-laki lain, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Sementara 2 kakak beradik itu…

"Kamu tidak mengintipnya 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya sang kakak dengan santainya sambil menghirup teh panas yang diambilnya sendiri.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Naruto! Buat apa aku mengintipnya?" nada suara Sasuke meninggi, merasa terganggu dengan ucapan kakaknya. Dalam hati dia masih merutuki Itachi dan memikirkan cara untuk balas dendam.

Sekejap, suara air yang berhenti mengalir, membuyarkan pandangan tajam Sasuke dari Itachi. Duo bersaudara itu segera tahu bahwa sang gadis sudah selesai mandi. Mereka berdua pun menunggu dengan tenang di ruang tamu. Tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama, sekat pembatas untuk memasuki ruang tamu itu dilewati seseorang.

"Ah…uh… Te-terima kasih karena su-sudah diizinkan…umm, menumpang k-kamar mandi…" gadis kecil itu melihat mereka berdua dengan ragu-ragu, "…aah, da-dan… terima kasih juga… pi-pinjaman b-bajunya…" Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membetulkan kerah baju yang dipakainya sekarang, yang bisa merosot dan menampilkan salah satu dari bahunya yang kecil.

Baju pinjaman itu jelas terlalu besar di tubuhnya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah mencari baju terkecil sampai ke pelosok rumah itu, tapi tetap saja… Lengan baju yang terlihat panjang dan ujung baju yang hampir menyentuh lutut menjadi bukti nyata.

Jujur saja, pakaian itu membuatnya terlihat…

"Imutnya." Hinata langsung memerah atas komentar yang dilontarkan Itachi tanpa malu-malu. Walaupun tidak ditunjukkan, Sasuke benci untuk mengakui kalau ia sependapat dengan kakaknya. Sebenernya sih Hinata keliatan kayak tenggelem pake baju itu, cuma setelah diselidiki ternyata Itachi pengagum sesuatu yang kecil. Dan ukuran Hinata = kecil.

"Ayo sini, Hinata." Itachi memberi sinyal untuk mendekat. "Biar kukeringkan rambutmu." Itachi sudah menggenggam _hair dryer_ yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Eh…ti-tidak per—"

"Sudah, jangan malu-malu. Kamu bisa masuk angin kalau rambutmu dibiarkan basah begitu."

Itachi menarik Hinata dan menempatkannya di lantai, sementara dia duduk di sofa, di belakang Hinata. Ia pun mulai menyalakan _hair dryer_ dan mengeringkan rambut Hinata. Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini dan membalik-balikkan buku yang tadi dibawa Hinata.

Hinata sendiri merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan rambutnya dikeringkan orang lain, terlebih orang yang baru dikenalnya hari ini.

"Rambutmu bagus sekali ya, Hinata," kata Itachi tiba-tiba, "Panjang, halus dan lembut. Kamu pasti merawatnya dengan baik, ya."

Hinata merasa Itachi mencium rambutnya dengan lembut, "Te-terima kasih…" rona merah tidak mau hilang dari pipinya.

Sementara Sasuke? Oh, yang harus kita perhatikan bukan Sasuke, tapi buku yang dipegang Sasuke. Buku itu sudah lecek-lecek gara-gara diremes sama Sasuke. Sungguh menyedihkan. Buku itu kurang beruntung karena dia berada di tangan Sasuke di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Itachi mematikan _hair dryer_-nya.

"Ah…te-terima kasih… Kak Itachi." Nggak tau harus manggil apa, ya panggil aja kakak. Kalau senpai 'kan nggak mungkin. Pas Hinata masuk SMA, Itachi udah lulus. Panggil 'Om', Itachi masih muda plus cakep banget. Mana pantes dipanggil om. Jadi panggil kakak aja.

Tiba-tiba Itachi tertegun, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Eh-u… t-terima kasih."

"Bukan! Yang terakhir kau ucapkan."

Hinata kebingungan karena wajah Itachi mendadak serius. "Uuuh…k-kak Itachi."

_"Kak Itachi."_

_"Kak Itachi."_

_"Terima kasih Kak Itachi."_

_"Kak Itachi."_

_"Kakak."_

Kata-kata itu terus bergema dalam kepala itachi.

Sasuke merasa penyakit kakaknya mulai kambuh lagi.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Biarkan saja. Kalau sudah seperti itu, butuh 30 menit untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia ada di sini."

_Klik_. Ditutup.

_Kring…_

"Dia ada di sini."

_Klik_. Ditutup lagi.

_Kriingg…_

"Dia ada di sini!"

"Siapa?" ternyata yang keluar suara yang agak tinggi, suara cewe.

"Oh, TenTen? Kupikir dia."

"Dia siapa?"

"Neji. Dari tadi dia menelepon menanyakan apa Hinata ada di sini."

"Lalu Hinata ada di rumahmu?"

"Nggak."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang dia disana?"

Si penerima telepon menyengir lebar, "Hinata tadi meneleponku dan minta bantuan. Kalau Neji menelepon, aku harus bilang Hinata ada disini. Firasatku bilang Hinata sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Besok akan kupaksa dia menceritakannya. Karena itu sekarang aku membantunya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke mall," jawabnya setelah beberapa menit tertunda dengan suara tawa.

"Oke. Aku ikut. Tunggu beberapa menit dan aku siap di tempat biasa." Telepon pun ditutup.

_Kriingg…_

"Halo."

"Apa Hinata ada di sana?"

"Untuk yang ke-43 kalinya Neji, Hinata ada di sini bersama denganku!"

_Klik_. Telepon ditutup.

"Kau mau pergi Temari?"

"Aku mau pergi dengan TenTen. Kankurou, Gaara, kalau Neji telepon lagi, bilang saja Hinata ada di sini." Diapun pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

_Kriingg…_

"Telepon bunyi tuh."

"Cuekin aja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ung… Te-terima kasih u-untuk hari ini."

"Ah, tidak, Hinata. Harusnya anak ini yang berterima kasih karena kamu sudah mau repot-repot ke sini." Itachi menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya dengan keras.

"K-kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Tangannya hendak menyentuh gagang pintu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya, "Tunggu dulu, biar kuantar."

Hinata cepat-cepat menepis tawaran itu, "Eh, ti-tidak perlu. Kau harus istirahat. Ka-kalau kau mengantarku d-demammu bisa n-naik lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku saja." Itachi langsung menawarkan diri, membuka pintu, lalu mendorong Hinata yang baru saja akan menolak tawaran tersebut. "Daah, Sasuke. Jaga rumah ya!" Pintu pun ditutup.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kesal sendiri di rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telepon terus berdering tanpa ada yang ingin mengangkat.

"AAARGH!" Kankurou yang sudah mendengarkan dering telepon itu sejak tadi mulai frustasi dan menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri. "Siapapun! Hentikan bunyi itu!"

Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan menuju arah telepon itu dan mencabut kabelnya.

"Beres."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang jalan pulang, mereka banyak berbincang-bincang. Pembicaraan utama tetap saja Sasuke. Dengan lancar, Itachi membeberkan semua aib Sasuke. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau dia bertemu dengan para fangirls-nya Sasuke. Mungkin akan seperti konfrensi pers.

"Kak Itachi benar-benar sayang pada Sasuke-kun, ya." Hinata hanya tertawa kecil saat mengatakan hal itu.

Itachi mengerjap. Sepertinya baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Setidaknya yang mengatakan secara langsung. Memang benar Itachi sangat suka mengusili adik semata-wayangnya itu. Tapi itu bisa jadi perwujudan rasa sayang 'kan? Iya 'kan? Bener 'kan? Harusnya nggak salah, sih.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sasuke?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar keluar begitu saja. Spontan Hinata memerah.

"Eh, ke-kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Sebagai kakak, aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat orang lain tentang adikku," katanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Hanya di saat-saat seperti ini ia baru merasa menjadi kakak.

Hinata jadi nggak berani liat Itachi, "Umm… Se-sebenarnya, kesanku saat melihat Sasuke, umm… dia itu…"

_'Apa? Apa? Cakep? Keren? Tapi pasti kerenan kakaknya dong.'_

"Ungg… Me-menurutku Sasuke itu, lucu sekali ya. Rambutnya seperti pantat bebek."

Itachi langsung membatu. Dia tidak dengar celoteh Hinata tentang kebingungannya seperti dimana Sasuke potong rambut, atau berapa botol _hair spray_ yang dihabiskan dalam sehari untuk mempertahankan bentuknya. Itachi sendiri juga pernah menyinggung tentang rambut adiknya yang termasuk 'unik' itu. Tapi kesan pertama biasanya 'kan cakep, ganteng. Paling banter sombong, angkuh. Yang ini…

Lucu? Pantat bebek?

Ini baru gagasan cemerlang!

Harus dicatat baik-baik dan dipublikasikan lewat blog 'My Lovely _Baka_ Little Brother and I'. Penulis? Tentu saja Uchiha Itachi.

"Jadi itu kesan pertamamu?" tanya Itachi, sambil menyusun baik-baik rencananya saat pulang nanti. Apa yang ingin ditulis, susunan kata-kata, sampai foto-foto rambut Sasuke dengan pantat bebek sebagai perbandingan. Aah, syukurlah Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik menulis blog. Jadi Itachi bebas menulis sesuka hatinya.

"Umm… Iya."

"Selanjutnya?"

"Ng…selanjutnya? Ng…" Hinata berpikir dalam-dalam, "Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke. Tapi menurutku dia menyeramkan."

"Menyeramkan?"

'Iya." Hinata menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan jawabannya. "Setiap kali aku melihatnya, alis matanya pasti selalu dikerutkan. Lalu disekitarnya seperi ada aura yang mengatakan 'Mendekat lebih dari 3 meter, tanggung akibatnya'. Seperti itulah."

Itachi sweat drop. Emang bener sih.

"Tapi… Beberapa hari ini setelah aku mengenalnya lebih jauh, pandanganku mulai berubah. Awalnya memang menyebalkan, tapi ternyata dia orang yang baik."

**_Jgerr…! _**Petir lewat. Pesawat kesamber.

Sasuke? Baik? Tidak pernah menyangka hari dimana dua kata itu terdapat dalam satu kalimat akan datang juga.

"Ah…" suara Hinata membuyarkan pikirannya, "Sampai sini saja. Setelah belokan ini, jalan sebentar, lalu sampai di rumahku. Terima kasih sudah diantar."

"Biar kuantar sampai ke rumahmu," niat baik itu segera ditepis dengan sopan oleh Hinata, "J-jangan, le-lebih baik sampai disini s-saja."

Itachi tidak ambil pusing. Meski penasaran, kalau dilarang seperti itu, ya apa boleh buat. Tapi yang namanya penasaran tetap aja penasaran. Karena itu, setelah Hinata mengira dia sudah pergi, dia kembali mengikuti gadis itu. Si Hyuuga pemalu berhenti di sebuah rumah besar berwarna putih, lalu…

"HINATA!"

Baru saja melewati pagar, tiba-tiba seorang 'cewe' berambut coklat panjang bersuara rendah keluar keluar dari rumah itu dan menghampirinya, kemudian mengoceh terus tanpa membiarkan Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu. Mengetahui jenis kakak semacam ini yang terus mengoceh meski adiknya pulang jam 5 sore, Itachi mengerti kenapa Hinata menolak untuk diantar sampai ke rumah, dan dia bersyukur karena menuruti Hinata. Dia pun pulang begitu rasa penasarannya sudah hilang.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih saja diocehi oleh 'kakak perempuan'-nya, bahkan ketika sudah memasuki rumah dan dipaksa duduk bersimpuh.

"T-tapi Neji-nii…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, kau harus bilang kemanapun kau pergi. Aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu."

_'Ke rumah yang hanya ditinggali 2 orang lelaki?'_ pikir Hinata. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan cara damai. "Ba-baik, nii-san." Kadang-kadang punya kakak cowo yang perhatian memang enak, tapi kalau berlebihan kayak begini sih namanya bukan kakak lagi. Hinata malah merasa kalau Neji itu duplikat ayahnya.

Terima kasih buat teknologi jaman sekarang yang super canggih dan super praktis. Baju Hinata bisa cepet dicuci dan cepet kering dengan mesin pengering otomatis yang syukurnya ada di rumah Uchiha Brothers. Bisa berabe kalau Hinata pulang masih pake baju Sasuke. Sasuke bisa didatengin malem-malem sama Neji. Nanti Neji disangka kuntilanak. Kan mirip. Rambut panjang, kulit putih, nyeremin, dan yang paling penting, niatan membunuhnya kuat.

"Halo Nee-chan." Hinata tersenyum begitu melihat adik semata-wayangnya itu yang tidak muncul sepanjang 'ceramah kasih sayang' Neji yang berlangsung beberapa lama.

"Hanabi, terima kasih ya."

"Bagaimana kunjungannya? Menyenangkan?" Ia mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya begitu melihat wajah kakaknya yang merona.

"A-a-a-apa m-maksudmu… K-kunjunganku ya bi-biasa saja."

"Ya ya ya… Terserahlah. Hanya sekedar informasi saja sih, daritadi Neji-nii menelpon semua temanmu sampai kau pulang. Geez… Aku tak tahu berapa tagihan telepon bulan ini." Anak berumur 10 tahun itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu bejalan ke kamarnya.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia mengerti bahwa itulah cara adiknya memberi tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Neji padanya. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Neji akan menelpon teman-temannya. Besok pasti ribut deh. Tapi itu 'kan masalah besok. Hari ini ia berencana untuk memasak makanan kesukaan Neji dan Hanabi.

Sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang letih di kasur kesayangannya. Ia membuka-buka barang bawaannya lalu menemukan sebuah foto anak 'perempuan' yang sempat diberikan Itachi saat pulang. Ia tertawa geli.

Duo bersaudara Uchiha memang menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:15 Mei 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN-** Telah dipastikan. Neji itu STALKER! Eh, salah. Bapak keduanya Hinata! Duplikat Hiashi!

Hhh, besok pengumuman kelulusan. Jadi deg-degan nih…


	7. Chapter 7

_**It is you**_

**- Who Misunderstood-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah yang ditinggali 1 duda dengan 3 orang anaknya, yang terdiri dari seorang perempuan dan 2 anak laki-laki itu tidaklah terlalu besar, namun tidak bisa dihitung kecil.

Yang perempuan sebagai anak sulung, berwatak keras dan sedikit egois. Sukanya mengatur orang dan tidak senang kalau dirinya diatur. Hobinya ngerjain anak orang. Banyak yang suka, tapi takut ngedeketin soalnya tiap kali bikin pernyataan cinta, malah diajak karate.

Yang kedua berjenis pria. Orangnya lumayan gampang diajak bergaul. Maniak ngumpulin figure anime. Jangan pernah ngejek dia tentang hal itu, kemungkinan lolos dari pembalasannya hanya sekitar 14%. Beda dari kakaknya yang selalu nolak cowo, dia ini pengen banget ada yang 'nembak'. Satu kaliii aja.

Si bungsu beda lagi. Anaknya pendiem dan nggak banyak omong. Kalau ngomong juga irit banget. Sepatah, dua patah kata doang. Yang ini juga beda dari kakaknya yang kedua. Tiap hari ada yang jemput dia ke sekolah sambil bawain tasnya. Makan siang nggak usah beli, ada yang bawain. Catetan nggak usah bikin, ada yang nyatetin. Dan sepertinya yang mengerjakan hal itu beda orang setiap harinya.

Hari ini di rumah itu sedang kedatangan seorang tamu yang merupakan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya. Atau supaya lebih akrab, teman dari si sulung.

"Te-Temari, sudah dong. Jangan ketawa lagi," pintanya.

Si sulung yang bernama Temari itu masih tertawa dengan menahan sakit di perutnya. Air matanya hampir keluar, "Ha-habis, habisnya…" Masih tertawa.

Insiden di kediaman Uchiha memang merupakan pengalaman yang memalukan bagi yang bersangkutan. Tapi merupakan cerita ber-genre humor bagi yang mendengar.

Karena dianggap sudah membantu agar kunjungan itu tidak ketahuan oleh Neji, Temari meminta cerita sebagai tanda balas jasa. Hinata pun terpaksa menceritakan tentang kisahnya bersama dua orang Uchiha tersebut. Tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak menceritakan kisah yang menyebabkan Sasuke tidak mau bernyanyi lagi, maupun asal-usul foto yang sekarang ada di dompetnya. Bisa-bisa Temari nggak bisa napas gara-gara ketawa.

Kasian Sasuke.

"P-pokoknya *uhuk* hari ini, aku mau menyerahkan ini pada Gaara-kun." Hinata menyela acara tawa Temari dengan memberikannya secarik kertas.

"Apa itu?" Rasa penasaran mulai meredakan tawanya.

"Aku sudah membuat nada dari lirik yang ia tulis semampuku. Kuharap ia suka."

"Wah, sayang sekali, Hinata. Sekarang Gaara sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Hinata hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi kecewa. "Hei, karena lagunya sudah jadi, kenapa tidak kau mainkan saja?" usul Temari.

"Ma-main?"

"Ayo ikut aku!" Mereka pun melangkah keluar dari kamar cewe yang tidak bernuansa cewe itu ke ruang keluarga, dimana terdapat sebuah piano klasik berwarna putih yang ditutup sebuah kain lebar agar tidak berdebu.

Temari membuka kain itu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat piano itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau di keluargamu ada yang hobi bermain piano," ujarnya.

"Memang nggak ada. Piano ini dibeli oleh ayahku hanya karena ia tak mau kalah dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang sombong. Waktu itu mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan piano ini, padahal dia tahu anaknya sama sekali nggak bisa main piano," Temari hanya bisa menghela napas setelah cerita panjang lebar.

Jari-jari Hinata menelusuri permukaan piano tersebut. Meski sedikit berdebu, namun kilauannya tak pudar. Nampaknya meski tidak dimainkan, alat musik ini tetap dirawat layaknya benda berharga. Ia membuka penutup yang menyembunyikan barisan tuts piano yang berwarna putih dan hitam, menggoda jarinya untuk segera menekannya dan melahirkan sebuah nada.

"A-apa benar aku boleh memainkannya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Mendengar hal itu, Temari hanya bisa tertawa kecil lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berkata padanya, "Silahkan, Tuan Putri." Lalu ia duduk di sofa terdekat, meninggalkan gadis itu dalam dunianya sendiri dengan mainan barunya.

Segera, ia duduk di depan piano itu. Jarinya mulai menelusuri barisan tuts itu hingga berhenti di sebuah tempat dan menekannya, menghasilkan dentingan bening yang menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Aaa… Jangan hanya dimainkan, ya," selanya, "Nyanyikan juga lagu itu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil pada satu-satunya penonton yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Penonton itu duduk dengan elegannya dan bersiap mendengar 'konser' tunggal pribadinya.

Permainan pun dimulai. Kedua tangan yang putih mungil bergerak lincah diatas tuts, bagaikan sedang menari. Melahirkan nada demi nada yang mengalun dan saling sambung-menyambung menjadi rantaian nada.

_yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora o aogi_

_mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

_kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU_

_kisetsu goe ai ni ki te ne_

Suara yang bercampur dengan alunan piano tersebut menggema di ruangan yang berdominan warna peach itu. Jernih, dan murni. Menghapus seluruh suara lain, termasuk suara pintu yang kemudian terbuka.

_daisuki da yo sasayai tara_  
_sekaijuu ni kikoe chau ka na_  
_hazu ka shiku te utsumui te ta_

_watashi no te o tori hashiridasu_

Setelah permainan tersebut diakhiri dengan helaan napas pemain, terdengar bunyi tepuk tangan serta siulan yang biasa digunakan untuk memanggil hewan peliharaan. Mencoba menyanjung apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Gaara, Kankurou." Temari menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan mendapati kedua saudaranya berada di situ. Wajah Hinata memerah begitu mengetahui bahwa penontonnya bukan hanya satu orang.

"Maaf, maaf," ujar Kankurou, "Kami baru saja pulang, lalu tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara piano. Tak kusangka ada yang menggelar pertunjukan di rumah ini." Merahnya wajah Hinata kini bukan hanya karena komentar tersebut, tapi juga karena cengiran Kankurou.

"Yah, setidaknya piano itu akhirnya dimainkan juga." Temari melihat adiknya yang paling bungsu. "_Wel_l, Gaara. Karena kau sudah dengar, bagaimana menurutmu? Itu melodi yang dibuat Hinata untuk lirikmu."

Mengalihkan pandangan dari kakaknya, pemuda berambut merah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis Hyuuga yang sejak tadi duduk diam di depan piano. Ia mengenggam erat tangan yang mengenal baik nada itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang pemilik tangan.

"Hinata-san."

"I-iya," keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahi, leher, terutama tangan Hinata yang digenggam erat oleh Gaara.

"Maukah kau…" Kecemasan, kegugupan, dan kekhawatiran, ia telan bersama air ludah yang meluncur melalui kerongkongannya.

"Maukah kau hidup bersamaku?"

Pandangannya yang serius hanya membuat tiga orang lainnya di ruangan itu tambah shock.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang kemarin telah dibersihkan dalam waktu singkat itu masih mempertahankan kondisinya, walau tidak sebersih kemarin. Tapi setidaknya nggak kayak kemarin-kemarinnya lagi.

"Whoaa! Akhirnya kamu panggil _cleaning service_ buat bersihin rumahmu, ya?"

"Diam kau!"

Setelah kemarin mendapati seorang gadis kecil sebagai tamu, kini rumahnya kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu menjelajahi ruangan dengan kekaguman yang dalam.

"Sakitmu sudah sembuh, Sasuke?"

"Sejak kapan kamu perhatian? Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi demam tahu."

Salah Naruto? Coba _flashback_ sebentar.

Setelah pergi dari hadapan Hyuuga bersaudara, Sasuke menemui temannya yang ikut latihan klub sepak bola, lalu pulang bersama seperti biasa. Di tengah jalan, karena asyik mengoceh, tidak sengaja Naruto menginjak ekor kucing belang gemuk yang liar. Alhasil, mukanya dicakar sama tuh kucing.

Tapi yang bikin Sasuke sebel adalah ternyata pemilik kucing garang itu adalah seorang nenek yang nggak kalah garangnya. Mendengar 'teriakan' kucingnya, nenek itu langsung datang dengan 'gagah'-nya dan membawa air seember penuh lalu disiram ke dua pemuda tampan itu. Akhirnya sepanjang jalan pulang, gantian Sasuke yang ngoceh-ngoceh.

Kesialan tidak hanya berpihak padanya ketika berada di dekat Naruto, tapi juga hadir ketika Itachi ada di rumah. Saat ingin segera mandi, kamar mandi yang hanya ada satu-satunya di tempat itu sedang dipakai oleh kakaknya. Terlebih, ternyata seorang Itachi dapat menghabiskan waktu selama 40 menit di sana. Entah apa yang dilakukan.

Ditambah lagi, sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, Itachi menyalakan pendingin ruangan hingga ke suhu paling rendah, dan Sasuke tidak bisa mencari remote AC di antara baju-baju yang berserakan. Dengan semua kejadian beruntun itu, akhirnya Sasuke harus rela dirawat oleh kakaknya seharian, sampai besoknya ia kedatangan suster dadakan yang 'kebetulan' harus ke rumahnya.

"Padahal aku juga disiram, tapi aku nggak sakit tuh."

"Bersyukurlah. Ada yang bilang orang bodoh tidak akan kena flu," balasnya enteng.

"Maksudmu…?" Naruto mengerti sekali kalau dia dihina. "Oh iya, Sasuke, kemarin beredar gosip baru loh."

Matanya yang hitam pekat tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan. "Oh, ya? Bodo." Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke sama sekali nggak peduli apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tapi berkat Naruto, dia bisa tahu info-info terkini yang ada di sekolahnya.

"Tapi kali ini tentang kamu loh." Sasuke tetep nggak peduli. Dia sadar kok, sebagian besar dari seluruh gosip di sekolah pasti tentang dia.

"Katanya kamu punya pacar, ya?"

Sekarang mata obsidian itu membelalak lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"E-e-eh…? Hi-hi-hi-hi-d-d-dup *uhuk* b-be-be-be…" Mata gadis itu berputar-putar. Kebingungannya membuatnya tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang berantakan.

"Jangan main-main Gaara!" Temari melepas dua pasang tangan yang tadinya terkait lalu mencengkram kerah baju adiknya yang dipikir sudah tidak waras itu. "Apa maksudmu melamar Hinata?"

_'Apalagi mendahului kedua kakakmu ini,'_ pikir Kankurou.

"Sadarlah Gaara. Kau ini masih muda, umurmu masih 15 tahun. Jalan hidupmu masih panjang. Kau ini belum bekerja, bahkan belum lulus sekolah. Kau belum bisa menghidupi dirimu sendiri, apalagi menghidupi keluargamu. Meskipun aku setuju kalau Hinata jadi adikku, tapi usia kalian masih terlalu dini. Lagipula bla bla bla bla bla…"

Gaara masih bingung. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya memberikan ceramah kilat —yang pastinya tidak sampai ke otaknya— dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Wajah Temari seperti telah menyadari sesuatu. "Kankurou. Pasti karena Kankurou. Pasti karena terlalu sering bersama Kankurou kamu jadi begini. Iya 'kan?" Ia memberi tekanan di bagian akhir, seolah-olah memaksakan analisisnya.

"Oi oi, kok jadi aku yang disalahkan?" Kankurou merasa ia diperlakukan seperti bakteri oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau…!" Temari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada adiknnya, "Kau dan semua figure-mu… Gara-gara kau Gaara jadi aneh begini!"

"Enak saja! Dia jadi begitu nggak ada hubungannya denganku ataupun figure-ku!"

"Berisik! Kembalikan adikku yang manis!"

"MEMANGNYA AKU BUKAN ADIKMU?"

"TAPI KAMU NGGAK MANIS!"

Jadilah mereka berdua bertengkar dengan alasan yang nggak jelas. Si adik bungsu dan Hyuuga yang menjadi akar masalah hanya bisa duduk diam melihat mereka. Namun, Gaara yang mulai mengerti kesalahannya, bangkit berdiri dan mencoba melerai.

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah sedikit." Pertengkaran mulut itu berhenti, dan Hinata jadi mengagumi wibawa Gaara yang dapat menghentikan pertengkaran hebat hanya dengan satu kalimat yang terdiri dari empat kata.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah? Maksudku hidup bersama adalah menjalani usaha dan bekerjasama berdua."

"TERUS APA BEDANYA?" Ternyata Gaara juga payah dalam hal menjelaskan.

"Ya jelas beda lah." Selanjutnya, Gaara menjelaskan bahwa 'hidup' yang ia maksud adalah hidup di dunia bisnis. Gaara berniat mengajak Hinata untuk menjadi pencipta lagu. Ia yang membuat lirik dan Hinata yang memasukkan nadanya. Kolaborasi yang tepat 'kan?

"Begitulah, Hinata-san." Sekali lagi ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hinata, "Apa kau mau bergabung denganku demi masa depan kita berdua?" Dan lagi-lagi kalimat yang keluar hanyalah kalimat yang mengundang kesalahpahaman.

"Eh, umm, ano…" Mata berwarna lavender itu bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari pertolongan. Tapi saudara yang lain tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi karena kesalahpahaman sudah selesai.

Bukannya Hinata nggak mau berkolaborasi sama Gaara. Dia mengakui kalau lirik yang dibuat Gaara itu bagus, justru dia ragu apakah nada ciptaannya benar-benar bisa mengimbangi lirik buatan Gaara. Terlebih, ucapan Gaara seperti ikatan kontrak kerja seumur hidup. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, jarak antara dia dan Gaara hanya membuat Hinata tambah pusing.

Tuhan selalu menyelamatkan seseorang saat ia dalam kesulitan, dan itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata. Suara klakson mobil yang nyaring dan keras, juga beruntun, merupakan tanda datangnya penyelamat Hinata.

"Ah, itu pasti Neji nii-san *uhuk uhuk* M-maaf, ya. Aku harus segera pulang." Hinata buru-buru mengambil barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan tiga bersaudara itu disana.

Dan saat sosok gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu, Kankurou tertawa, "Hahahaha, Gaara ditolak. Hahaha." Berhasil dihentikan dengan satu pukulan oleh Temari. Gaara hanya menatap tangannya.

"Kau kenapa Gaara?"

Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Panas."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini bukanlah sebuah awal yang baik. Karena kepalanya pusing sejak bangun tidur, ia sudah terpleset di kamar mandi, menabrak pintu, dan jatuh dari tangga. Masih pagi kok udah luka-luka. Neji dan Hanabi hanya terheran-heran melihat Hinata yang agak tidak biasa, tapi segera menganggapnya angin lalu.

Tiga bersaudara Hyuuga itu memasuki lingkungan sekolah secara elegan. Seperti biasa, kehadiran mereka selalu mengundang banyak perhatian yang tidak diharapkan. Namun entah kenapa, hari ini perhatian itu terasa berbeda. Saat mereka masuk gerbang, saat mereka memasuki lorong, orang-orang yang biasanya melirik sebentar lalu pergi berlalu, kini melihat dengan tatapan tajam kemudian saling berbisik-bisik. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian ini.

Gosip baru.

Tapi siapa? Saat berpisah dengan Hanabi karena gedung SD terpisah, jelas perhatian mereka bukan pada Hanabi. Pilihannya antara dia, atau Neji. Ah, pasti Neji, gak mungkin Hinata. Sejak kapan sih Hinata jadi bahan gosip? Paling-paling ada yang nyebarin foto Neji yang rambutnya diiket 2 sama Hanabi pas lagi tidur.

Tapi dugaan itu dapat dipastikan salah saat Hinata membuka pintu kelas dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Tidak terbiasa dengan suasana kelas yang sunyi, Hinata berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan canggung. Ia melihat tempat duduk Sasuke yang kosong dan bertanya-tanya, apakah si Uchiha itu masih sakit?

Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika di depannya berdiri sosok seorang gadis beserta kawanannya berdiri di depannya. Gadis berambut pirang bermata biru itu menatap mata lavendernya dalam-dalam dengan aura yang menekan. "Hyuuga Hinata, jawab dengan jujur."

Hinata menelan ludahnya, "Iya?"

"Apa benar kau…" ruangan kelas jadi lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya, "…berpacaran dengan Sasuke?"

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba udara menjadi ringan kembali. "Aduh, kau ini," ujar Ino sambil memukul punggung Hinata dengan keras, "Jangan pura-pura nggak tau gitu, ah. Hari Sabtu kemarin kau pergi ke rumah Sasuke 'kan? Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan?"

Hinata cuma bisa masang tampang bego, "Hah?"

"Waktu itu ada yang lewat di depan rumah Sasuke dan dia melihatmu masuk ke rumah Sasuke. Nih buktinya." Ino memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan objeknya dari HP. Dan sepertinya foto itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Wajah Hinata spontan memerah. "Ah, wajahmu merah! Ternyata benar ya?"

Kata-kata Ino menjadi alarm yang membangkitkan reaksi sekelas. Cewe-cewe ada yang happy dan ada yang sedih karena idola mereka sudah ada yang punya. Sebagian cowo yang sedih merupakan fans-nya Hinata, alasan sedihnya sudah jelas. Dan cowo-cowo yang berteriak dan nari-nari punya satu perasaan yang sama. Saingan terberat mereka sudah hilang.

"Lalu, lalu, bagaimana rumah Sasuke? Seperti apa Sasuke kalau di rumah? Dia punya satu kesukaan gak? Kamarnya seperti apa? Apa di badannya ada tanda-tanda khusus?" Hinata dihujani lemparan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kelompok cewe-cewe yang happy. Ia berhasil diselamatkan ketika pintu kelas terbuka.

Uchiha Sasuke datang bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

"KYAAA!" jeritan cewe-cewe sekelas memenuhi ruangan.

"Oi, apa-apaan ini?"

Ino, sebagai pem-provokasi keadaan, langsung menggaet tangan Sasuke. "Hinata tidak menyangkal saat kami katakan kalau ia pacaran denganmu. Si Hinata ini, kalau punya pacar keren tuh nggak perlu disembunyiin."

Dari belakang Sasuke, Naruto menyikutnya dan berbisik, "Benar 'kan apa yang kubilang."

Terdengar suara deheman dari belakang Naruto yang kemudian diikuti suara "Apa aku boleh masuk?" Guru Iruka datang, yang berarti pelajaran sastra akan dimulai. Semua murid segera kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing dan mengakhiri keributan. Setelah acara pemberian salam, guru bercodet itu menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk membuka buku mereka pada halaman 147. Lalu ia menyadari masih ada salah satu muridnya yang bengong sendiri.

"Ada apa Hyuuga-san?"

Masih dengan tampang begonya, Hinata cuma bisa jawab "Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Senangnya, Hinata. Aku juga mau jadi pacar Sasuke…"

"Kapan sih kalian pacaran?"

Ada yang nanya dengan serius, "Gimana caranya nge-gaet Sasuke?"

Di saat-saat seperti ini hanya 2 hal yang dirasakan Hinata. Bingung dan benci. Bingung karena seumur-umur dia sekolah, belum pernah dia dikerumunin banyak orang. Bingung karena dari semua pertanyaan, gak ada satupun yang bisa dia jawab. Bingung karena ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu terulang di otaknya. Sejak kapan dia pacaran sama Sasuke?

Lalu benci. Benci karena saat dia melirik kedua teman yang biasa membantunya, kedua orang itu hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil nyengir-nyengir iblis ke arahnya. Benci karena di saat seperti ini, si **Uchiha Sasuke —**yang kepopulerannya maha dahsyat**— **itu malah pergi entah kemana sehingga semua anak yang penasaran datang padanya. Dan dia lebih benci lagi pada si penyebar gosip yang sampai kini tidak diketahui sosoknya.

Hinata masih sempat bertatap muka dengan TenTen yang ada di kejauhan. Wajahnya yang kelihatan khawatir berkata seperti ini : _'Bagaimana dengan Neji nii-san?'_. TenTen mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan matanya, pertanda semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ternyata, meski berita palsu mengenai 'penakluk hati para cewe' menyebar dengan cepat sampai ke seluruh sekolah, bahkan sampai ke sekolah lain, hal itu tidak pernah sampai ke telinga Neji yang merupakan kakak sepupu dari cewe yang sekarang menjadi bahan pembicaraan utama.

Hal itu dapat dilaksanakan berkat bantuan dari para siswa-siswi yang masih sayang pada nyawa Sasuke, si bintang tenar sekolah itu. Lagipula, siapa sih yang mau yang mau ke deket Neji terus bilang 'Neji, katanya si Hinata pacaran sama Sasuke ya?' terus berhadapan dengan Neji yang mengamuk. Bahkan Naruto aja ngerti kalau itu artinya nggak sayang nyawa.

Jadi begitulah. Intinya, Neji masih belum tau kalau Hinata digosipin pacaran sama Sasuke.

"Tapi tenang saja, Hinata…" Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata tentang Neji, "Kami pasti akan mendukungmu sepenuh hati."

Nggak tau mesti ngomong apa, Hinata cuma bisa nyengir bingung. "Ah, eh, ya…" Tapi ada satu hal yang agak dipikirkannya, "Ung… I-Ino-san, umm… K-Kau… ti-tidak m-marah?"

Ino hanya menatapnya bingung. "Umm… m-maksudku—"

"Ooh, itu…" gadis pirang itu sepertinya mengerti, "Tenang saja, Hinata. Kami dari kelompok Sasuners pasti akan mendukungmu."

Hinata makin bingung, "S-Sasuners?"

"Iya, Sasuners." Ino mengangguk mantap.

"Kamu tahu 'kan kalau pendukung Sasuke terbagi atas 2 kelompok, yaitu kami, Sasuners, dan satu kelompok aneh yang berisi orang-orang aneh," dan dimulailah celoteh gadis berbola mata biru nan besar itu. "Lihat saja, nama kelompok mereka juga mengikuti kami, Sasunese. Isinya orang-orang aneh semua. Kerjaannya mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun dia pergi, seperti stalker saja. Mereka hanya bisa mengganggu Sasuke."

Hinata sweatdrop. Bukannya Sasuners juga sama?

"Yang paling membedakan kami adalah, mereka menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah milik mereka sendiri. Mereka selalu berusaha menjauhkan semua cewe lain dari Sasuke, padahal Sasuke 'kan bukan milik mereka. Harusnya nama mereka diganti jadi 'Sasu**rese**'. Sedangkan kami, Sasuners, kami mendukung segala keputusan Sasuke, apapun itu. Termasuk walau dia sudah memiliki seseorang di hatinya, tapi kami akan tetap mendukung Sasuke untuk bersatu dengan kekasihnya." Ino menggigit sapu tangan untuk mendramatisir ceritanya.

Sepertinya pengetahuan Hinata mengenai pembagian klub berdasarkan senior dan junior itu salah.

"Nah, sekarang," Hinata jadi keringet dingin lagi, "Giliran kamu menjawab pertanyaan kami. Gimana caranya kamu pacaran sama Sasuke padahal kamu hampir nggak pernah ngomong sama dia, hah?"

Hinata pengen banget ngomong 'Aku nggak pacaran sama Sasuke, aku cuma dipaksa buat ngajarin dia yang ternyata buta nada.' Tapi nggak pernah kesampaian karena wajah Ino yang terlalu dekat membuat kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"_Hello, girls_." Sapaan itu muncul dari belakang, bersamaan dengan datangnya cowo yang langsung memeluk Hinata, "_Sorry_, tapi jam makan siang udah mau habis, dan anak ini rasanya belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi. Jadi, _bye bye_."

Demikianlah, Hinata ditarik dan dibawa pergi oleh cowo bertato segitiga merah di pipi.

"Ki-Kiba-kun."

"Kita pergi ke kantin, Hinata. Kamu belum sempat makan 'kan?"

Sesampainya di kantin, Kiba memesan 2 roti coklat, 2 roti melon, 2 onigiri rasa tuna, dan lain-lain, lalu pergi cari tempat lain untuk makan. Gak mungkin 'kan mereka makan di kantin. Bisa-bisa Hinata dikerubungin lagi.

"Nih, makan yang ini, yang ini, terus yang ini. Yang ini juga. Ah, jangan lupa yang ini." Kiba terus-terusan memberi Hinata makanan yang dibeli tadi, sampai-sampai tangan Hinata nggak muat lagi untuk membawa semuanya.

"K-Kiba-kun, sudah dong. Aku 'kan nggak bisa menghabiskan ini semua…"

"Nggak bisa. Pokoknya kamu harus makan. Kalau belum habis, kamu nggak boleh balik ke kelas."

Mau nggak mau, Hinata mengambil satu onigiri rasa tuna. Membuka bungkusnya, lalu melahapnya. Rasa dingin yang menempel di nasi karena terlalu lama disantap sejak dibuat, tidak menghilangkan rasa ikan tuna yang menjadi rasa utama dari nasi kepal tersebut. Biasanya sih Hinata bawa bekal sendiri dari rumah, tapi bekalnya ketinggalan di tas, dan tasnya ada di kelas. Kalau sekarang ke kelas, bisa-bisa dia malah nggak bisa makan.

"Tapi aku nggak nyangka," Hinata melihat Kiba yang ngomong sambil makan roti, "Ternyata kamu juga suka si Sasuke itu, bahkan sampai pacaran. Padahal kupikir kamu suka Naruto, habisnya kamu sering nanyain dia terus."

Hinata jadi merah gara-gara kata-kata Kiba yang blak-blakan.

"B-b-bukan begitu. Aku cuma ngajarin Sasuke untuk tes vokal besok. Mereka cuma salah paham saja kok…"

"Hoo…" Kiba memasang wajah aku-baru-tau.

Hinata bener-bener nggak habis pikir. Padahal dia cuma masuk ke rumah Sasuke sebagai 'guru'. Itu juga cuma sekali doang. Kenapa efeknya jadi besar begini?

Hinata nggak tau kalau rumah yang pernah dimasukinya walau hanya sekali itu adalah tempat tinggal dua orang Uchiha. Dua orang terkeren yang pernah bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen sepanjang sekolah itu berdiri. Dan rumah itu belum pernah diinjak oleh seorang perempuan pun, kecuali Nyonya Uchiha pastinya.

Yang Hinata tahu sekarang cuma dia pusing banget dan mulai terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Kiba sambil melihat Hinata yang mengambil sekotak jus jeruk yang tadi tidak lupa dibeli.

"Ng-nggak *uhuk uhuk* Aku cuma tersedak." Kiba rada nggak percaya sama jawaban Hinata. Kalau tersedak harusnya dia mukul-mukul dada dulu, tapi daritadi Hinata emang udah sedikit batuk-batuk.

Kiba menempelkan kening Hinata dengan miliknya lalu memejamkan mata agar dapat meresapi apa yang menjadi kecurigaannya.

"K-Kiba-kun…"

"Diam dulu."

Kiba menekan bagian belakang kepala Hinata agar dia tidak kabur, juga mempertahankan posisi mereka. Hinata hanya bisa diam karena tak bisa melawan. Posisi ini sudah seperti kebiasaan karena mereka sudah melakukannya sejak kecil, selalu dilakukan Kiba jikalau ia merasa ada yang aneh pada Hinata. Kadang gadis itu berpikir, hal ini seperti bertukar pikiran saja. "Badanmu sedikit panas ya?" tapi kali ini sepertinya cuma buat ngukur suhu badan.

"Eh? Panas?" Yang ngalamin aja nggak tau, kok bisa-bisanya dia tau?

"Memang masih belum terlalu panas sih, tapi sebelum tambah parah mendingan kamu pulang aja."

Hinata memikirkan kata-kata Kiba. Sebenarnya dia pengen banget pulang, khususnya hari ini. Semua orang kayaknya lagi memandang dia dengan pandangan menusuk. Tapi besok adalah waktunya tes vokal, dan berarti ini hari terakhir dia ngajarin Sasuke. Dia nggak bisa melepas tanggung jawabnya begitu aja dong.

"Yah, terserah deh." Kiba mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, "Tapi kalau udah nggak kuat jangan dipaksain ya."

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya, mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:25 Mei 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Ahahahaha, pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih. Berkat doa dan dukungan anda semua saya dinyatakan lulus **seratus persen**! Iyaay! Saya juga senang karena saat melihat angka review ternyata mencapai 100. Ini bener-bener pertama kalinya buat saya. NaruNarurin bahagia! Naru bahagia karena dua hal ini, hiks *nangis terharu*

Lalu saya minta maaf karena ketelatan update. Kacamata saya rusak, jadi nggak bisa buka komputer dan balesin reviewnya satu-satu, hehehe… Lalu mungkin untuk seterusnya cerita ini akan mengalami ketelatan apdet lagi karena saya akan mulai kerja*digebukin rame-rame* Tapi saya akan berusaha meng-apdet di saat-saat kerja. Yosh!

Lirik yang dimuat adalah lagu _Yume no Tsubomi _from Shugo Chara by Nana Mizuki.

Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya terpaksa membuat Hinata patah hati… Hiks, ihik ihik *gak tega*


	8. Chapter 8

_**It is you**_

**-Who Find Me-**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hahahahaha, aku nggak nyangka. Sang Uchiha Sasuke yang serba bisa itu, ternyata nggak bisa bedain nada," ucapannya disela gelak tawa. "Bahkan sampai harus diajarin nyanyi segala!"

Ruang musik yang biasanya sepi kini dipenuhi dengan suara tawa kedua orang sinting.

"Jangan begitu dong, Kiba." Naruto menghampiri temannya yang sedang kesal, "Setiap orang pasti punya kekurangan. Kebetulan aja kekurangan si Sasuke ini adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan setiap orang, hahaha. Iya nggak, Sasuke?" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Yang dimaksud cuma bisa menggerutu, "Kenapa kalian nggak pergi aja sih? Bukannya kalian harus latihan?"

"Oh, itu. Tenang saja, yang seperti itu bisa diatasi. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kami mau menemanimu belajar, Sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sasuke cuma bisa memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena suara tawa yang tak berhenti bergema di kepalanya. Kenapa di saat tinggal satu hari lagi semua penderitaannya akan berakhir, dua orang tolol disitu membuat hari terakhirnya jadi lebih memalukan dibanding hari pertamanya saat ia harus ditertawai seorang gadis kecil.

Semua ini gara-gara Kurenai-sensei!

"Ah, tapi Sasuke-kun sudah banyak mengalami kemajuan kok." Pembelaan datang dari pemilik suara terkecil di ruangan itu.

Si pirang yang duduk di meja itu mengangkat satu kakinya dan memeluk lututnya. "Tentu saja. Dia 'kan diajari oleh guru terbaik. Iya 'kan?" Ia mengedipkan satu matanya pada Hinata. Reaksi Hinata seperti biasa, memerah dan memalingkan pandangannya. Sasuke kesel sendiri melihat gadis yang duduk di depannya ini gampang banget malu-malu di depan si pirang.

Kiba yang menyadari suasana di ruangan itu mulai mengganti topik. "Tapi kok Neji nggak ada ya? Bukannya dia juga tahu kalian akan belajar berdua? Kalau lihat sifat _sister-complex_-nya, harusnya dia ada di sini mengawasi kalian."

Hinata cuma bisa menunduk malu mendengar kata _'Sister-complex'_. Dia sadar penyakit Neji timbul karena Hinata yang masih tidak bisa mandiri di usianya yang sudah remaja. Atau malahan Hinata nggak bisa mandiri karena penyakit Neji? Yang jelas, kedua hal ini saling mengimbangi.

Cuma Sasuke yang tau kalau Neji juga sebenarnya pengen ke sini. Tapi tanggung jawabnya sebagai kapten dari klub karate membuatnya tidak bisa kabur dari kegiatan klub begitu saja. Sekarang pasti Neji sedang melatih para juniornya sambil meringis-ringis.

"Dia 'kan _rajin_ mengikuti kegiatan klub. Tidak seperti kalian yang sekarang bolos," kata Sasuke yang mood-nya sudah berubah hanya dengan membayangkan wajah kesal seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto dan Kiba yang mengerti bahwa dirinya diusir, segera beranjak dari tempat mereka. "Iya iya. Belajar yang benar ya, Sasuke. Jangan sampai kau mengacaukan tes besok dengan membuat semua orang tertawa."

Mereka buru-buru kabur sebelum buku yang dilempar Sasuke mengenai kepala mereka. Tepat setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Naruto dipanggil seorang gadis.

Hinata yang tidak sempat mengucapkan 'Selamat berlatih' jadi agak sedih, sedangkan Sasuke cuma bisa menghela napas berat melihat perlakuan teman-temannya. Tapi Hinata salah mengira. Ia berpikir Sasuke menghela napas karena takut menghadapi tes vokal besok. Padahal Uchiha tidak kenal rasa takut.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun. Setelah selama ini belajar, kau pasti bisa menghadapi ujian besok." Hinata mencoba menyemangatinya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memperhatikan wajah gadis di depannya yang agak merona. Selain itu napasnya pendek sehingga kedengaran seperti orang yang baru lari satu kilometer. "Kamu… sakit, ya?"

Hinata terkejut. Setahunya tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya selain Kiba, tapi mungkin suhu tubuhnya memang sudah agak naik kalau dibandingkan dengan tadi pagi. "Eh, eh, t-tidak kok." Tidak mungkin ia mengaku sakit lalu dikirim pulang ke rumahnya. Ini 'kan hari terakhir dia bisa ngajarin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saat kata 'terakhir' terlintas, di benaknya muncul perasaan lain. "Ini yang terakhir ya…" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, bersamaan dengan mengalirnya perasaan yang mungkin disebabkan oleh terkaitnya kata 'terakhir' dengan 'perpisahan'.

"Kalau semua ini sudah selesai… aku tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke-kun lagi…" Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun, hanya seperti menerawang jauh. Tapi di suaranya terdapat rasa 'kesepian'.

Melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan shock, ia sadar akan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, "Eh, ah, m-maksudku, b-b-bukan begitu, maksudku…" Entah karena demamnya bertambah atau pengaruh sinar matahari yang semakin memerah, kini wajah gadis itu berubah ke berbagai jenis warna merah.

"A-aku mau pergi mengambil bukuku dulu!" Hinata berlari dari tempatnya, menghindar dari situasi tersebut, dan mengambil bukunya yang memang kebetulan tertinggal di kelas.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia menutup wajahnya yang mulai merona dengan tangannya. Ia jadi teringat percakapan singkatnya dengan Kiba tadi siang.

_"Hah?"_

_"Aku tanya, apa dia masih suka bicara terbata-bata denganmu?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya._

_Uchiha berambut biru tua itu hanya menjawab dengan jujur. "Sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu parah dibandingkan dulu."_

_Pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya itu menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Baguslah kalau begitu."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_Kiba tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, terutama gigi taring yang paling menarik perhatian dibanding yang lainnya. "Itu artinya dia sudah tidak terlalu gugup denganmu."_

_"Aku belum mengerti." Kiba hanya menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa seorang jenius tidak mengerti hal semudah ini?_

_"Kau tahu 'kan Hinata selalu tergagap kalau bicara dengan seseorang?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Itu karena dia tidak merasa nyaman bersama orang tersebut. Kalau dia sudah terbiasa, secara otomatis penyakit gagapnya itu pun berkurang, bahkan hilang. Kecuali di beberapa moment tertentu."_

_Kalau diingat-ingat, Sasuke memang pernah melihat Hinata berbicara pada temannya tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali. Mungkin penjelasan Kiba memang mengungkapkan segalanya. Dan mungkin untuk 'beberapa moment tertentu', kehadiran Naruto bisa menjadi contoh yang bagus._

_"Baguslah Sasuke, ternyata Hinata tidak takut lagi padamu."_

_"Hah? Memangnya dia takut padaku?"_

_"Loh? Kau tidak tahu? Makanya, sering-seringlah senyum. Jangan cemberut terus."_

_Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa datar untuk menanggapi candaan Kiba yang menurutnya tidak lucu._

"Dia itu…"

_"… aku tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke-kun lagi…"_

"Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu sih…?" Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru langkah kaki bergema di sepanjang lorong. Rambutnya yang panjang menari-nari seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Wajahnya yang merona berusaha ditutupi dengan tangannya. Dalam hati ia berteriak 'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Hinata bodoh!'

Daripada dibilang bodoh, seharusnya dia menganggap dirinya beruntung, atau hebat. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang bisa lihat muka shock-nya Sasuke, apalagi dia sendiri yang bikin muka Sasuke sampai begitu. Hebat 'kan?

Yang bisa dilakukan Hinata sekarang hanyalah berusaha untuk tenang dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat berhadapan kembali dengan Sasuke. Apa dia harus pura-pura lupa dan menganggapnya angin lalu? Atau dia harus bersikap seperti pemberani, menjelaskan panjang lebar kalau hal itu keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja seperti terjadinya gerak refleks? Bukankah itu artinya ia mengakui kalau ia benar-benar mengungkapkan hal itu sesuai isi hatinya?

Yang mana saja pilihannya, sepertinya tidak ada yang cocok untuk seorang Hinata.

Baru saja ia ingin memasuki kelasnya, ia mendengar suara-suara dari dalam.

"Yah, setidaknya kita tidak perlu pura-pura lagi." Hinata merasa ia mengenal suara perempuan tersebut.

"Tapi Sasuke bilang mereka tidak pacaran loh. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kalau yang ini, dia kenal betul. Buat apa punya video rekaman festival olahraga tahun lalu kalau bukan buat ngeliat tampang sama suaranya dia?

"Nggak apa-apa. Selama para anggota Sasuners percaya, yang lain nggak masalah. Sampai tadi, rasanya banyak yang mulai pacaran kok."

Merasa sepertinya hal ini berhubungan dengan gosip antar Sasuke dengan dirinya, Hinata mulai penasaran. Sebenarnya menguping pembicaraan orang lain itu nggak boleh, tapi yang namanya penasaran tetep aja penasaran. Nggak bisa tidur kalau belum hilang. Karena itulah, Hinata menggeser pintu kelas itu dengan pelan, berharap yang di dalam nggak tau. Di sana ia menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang, tapi ia tidak sendirian. Salah satu ketua klub Sasuners ada di sana. Biar lebih jelas, yang rambutnya warna pink.

"Hahaha, tapi repot juga ya, harus sembunyi-sembunyi begini. Mulai besok kita bisa lega deh." Senyuman itu membuat wajahnya tampak lebih keren, tapi menurut Hinata. Rasa penasaran makin menjalar di tubuhnya. Apa maksud dari kata-kata Naruto? Apa maksudnya sembunyi-sembunyi? Apa maksudnya bisa lega?

"Maaf, ya. Habis aku nggak enak sama Ino. Klub itu kami berdua yang membentuknya. Kalau tiba-tiba aku bilang keluar karena punya pacar, bisa-bisa aku diincar oleh semua anggota Sasuners." Mereka berdua tertawa.

_'Pacar?'_

"Lagipula kalian ini aneh-aneh saja, membentuk klub aneh untuk orang aneh yang isinya orang aneh." Hinata pasti setuju dengan pendapat itu kalau saja pikirannya tidak tertuju pada tangan besar yang melingkari pinggang gadis itu.

Gadis itu sendiri mulai tertawa kecil dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu. "Habisnya nggak ada yang mau diajak bergabung untuk masuk klub yang mendukung Uzumaki Naruto, si preman sekolah."

Melihat pose itu, dugaan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Jantungnya mulai bedetak lebih kencang daripada seharusnya.

"Daripada dibuatkan klub aneh, aku cukup denganmu saja. Aku nggak mau jadi seperti Sasuke yang selalu pusing karena fangirls-nya." Mereka tertawa sebentar dan mulai mendekatkan wajah masing-masing.

Hinata pingin banget masuk tiba-tiba, mengejutkan mereka berdua, dan menghentikan adegan drama murahan itu dengan pura-pura tidak tahu ada yang masih di kelas. Tapi terlambat.

_Kosong_

Hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan. Tidak ada perasaan sakit maupun sedih. Tidak ada perasaan marah maupun cemburu. Yang ada hanyalah kosong. Semua bisa terlihat di bola matanya yang tidak terpantul apapun, dan berair.

Bukan karena ia tak pernah melihat orang berciuman secara langsung. Ia sering melihatnya walau hanya di layar televisi karena adegan-adegan drama zaman sekarang selalu menampilkan hal tersebut. Bukan juga karena ia tak pernah mengalaminya, lalu iri saat melihat ada yang melakukannya. Tapi karena ia disadarkan oleh kenyataan bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa berdiri di tempat gadis berambut pink itu sekarang.

"Oi Naruto, kau dimana?"

Suara itu merupakan alarm yang mengingatkannya kalau ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Segera, ia berlari ke lorong terdekat dan berdiam disana. Pemilik suara tersebut segera menggantikan tempatnya dan membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar tanpa ragu. "Kamu disini, ya?"

Spontan, pasangan itu kaget. "Ki-Kiba! Jangan main masuk begitu aja dong!"

"Kamu dipanggil senior tuh. Dia sudah marah-marah karena anggotanya nggak lengkap." Ia melarikan tangannya ke rambut, lelah akan sifat para senior mereka di klub sepak bola.

"Iyalah, iya." Naruto pun keluar dari kelas tersebut dan pergi bersama Kiba setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi gadis yang tadi bersamanya.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan bermesraan di sekolah. Gawat 'kan kalau ada yang lihat."

"Sudahlah, lagipula tidak ada lagi yang masih di sekolah. Semua sudah pulang," katanya sambil merangkul pundak cowo berambut coklat itu. "Lagipula kenapa kau yang khawatir kalau hubunganku dengan Sakura-chan ketahuan? Yang pacaran 'kan aku."

Kiba tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan itu dan malah menghela napas. Dia hanya berharap suara langkah kaki yang ia dengar di sisi lorong lain tadi bukan milik Hinata. Semoga sekarang ia masih bersama Uchiha yang suka melotot daripada harus melihat adegan yang sempat Kiba lihat tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe penyabar, semua tahu itu. Orang tua, kakak, teman, fangirls, bahkan orang yang numpang lewat pun tahu. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari alisnya yang selalu mengerut, pandangan mata yang tajam, dan giginya yang menggerutuk. Terlebih, aura di sekitarnya yang selalu gelap. Jelas bukan tipe yang menghadapi orang terlambat dengan senyuman.

Dan sekarang Sasuke yang itu sudah menunggu sekitar… berapa? 30 menit? Lebih! Bisa ditebak bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini. Dia nggak peduli lagi Hinata masih bingung karena masalah tadi atau apapun itu. Setidaknya tampilin batang hidung kek!

Dengan emosi, dia keluar dari ruang musik, berniat mencari gadis Hyuuga yang katanya ketinggalan buku di kelas. Entah kenapa rasanya kejadian seperti ini juga pernah terjadi. Tapi perhatiannya kemudian tertarik ke arah kolam renang yang ada di belakang sekolah yang kini terlihat dari salah satu jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hei, kenapa kamu disini?" Gadis itu buru-buru mengelap air matanya begitu mengetahui ia tidak sendirian. Ia melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya._

_"Na-Naruto-kun."_

_Ia menunduk untuk mendapat penglihatan wajah gadis itu lebih baik. "Ah, ternyata kamu memang menangis. Ada apa?"_

_"S-sebenarnya, praktek olahragaku dapat nilai jelek karena aku tidak bisa melewati papan loncat, dan minggu depan aku harus tes ulang. J-jadi…" Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menangis di depan orang lain, khususnya orang ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir._

_"Jangan menangis, Hinata-chan," hiburnya. "Aku juga banyak dapat nilai merah di berbagai pelajaran. Khususnya Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, Fisika dan Biologi. Tapi aku masih bisa naik kelas kok." Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia tahu nilainya tidak terlalu buruk bila dibandingkan dengan Naruto, tapi keluarga Hyuuga mengharuskan seluruh anggotanya mendapatkan yang terbaik._

_"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu." Hinata terdiam sejenak. Diajari oleh pujaan hati? "Biar begini nilai olahragaku selalu bagus loh, mungkin hanya itu sih… Kau mau?" Siapa yang nolak? Mungkin nilai ini merupakan hadiah dari guru olahraga mereka. Hinata mengangguk pasti._

_"Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi, ya. Rasanya tidak enak kalau melihat ada yang menangis. Ng… sapu tangan, sapu tangan…" Ia merogoh-rogoh sakunya untuk mencari sapu tangan putih miliknya. "Ah, tidak ada. Pakai ini saja deh."_

_Hinata berhenti menangis bukan karena rasa sedih itu hilang, tapi rasa sedih itu kalah dengan rasa lain yang dating menghampirinya. Sekarang, Naruto yang sudah sejak lama hanya bisa ia pandangi itu sedang menyeka air matanya. Terlebih, ia menggunakan bajunya sebagai ganti sapu tangan yang lupa dibawanya._

_"Nah, jangan menangis lagi ya." Ia tersenyum._

Sampai sekarang, senyum itu pun masih terus membekas di benaknya. Menghantuinya setiap waktu.

_'Naruto-kun'_

Sakit rasanya kalau memikirkan senyum itu bukanlah untuknya. Pandangannya, perhatiannya, seluruh kebaikan yang pernah ia dapatkan bukanlah karena dia orang yang spesial, tapi karena Naruto memang baik. Ia selalu baik pada semua orang.

Air yang melingkupinya terasa dingin di saat tubuhnya terasa panas. Hatinya terasa dingin di saat pikirannya terasa panas. Perasaan yang terus-menerus diproduksi oleh hatinya terasa penuh, penuh sampai tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Penuh sampai harus keluar dalam bentuk air mata hangat yang langsung bercampur dengan air kolam yang dingin. Penuh sampai rasanya tidak akan pernah habis meski berapa lama pun ia menangis.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lutut, menggenggam sejumlah rambut di tangannya. Tak ada yang terlihat, tak ada yang terdengar, tak ada yang terasa. Hanya kegelapan, hanya suara Naruto yang terus bergema di kepalanya, hanya panas, dingin, dan sakit. _Kami_, seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali, tolong kembalikan waktu dimana ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Tolong kembalikan waktu dimana ia tidak pernah bertemu pemuda itu. Dan tolong buat agar mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Tolong buat agar ia tidak pernah mencintai pemuda itu. Karena, daripada harus merasakan sakit yang teramat-sangat seperti ini, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

Gelembung air terus-menerus bermunculan, membawa CO2 ke atas sana, berkumpul dengan gas-gas lain di udara bebas. Hinata tahu dirinya tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di dasar kolam renang itu. Dia bukan ikan yang diberkahi insang untuk bernapas di dalam air. Dia bernapas menggunakan paru-paru, dan dia menghirup oksigen, bukan air. Tapi setidaknya, ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya yang kini terasa panas. Panas sampai rasanya ingin meledak.

Ia mulai membuka matanya dan melihat ke atas kolam saat mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke dalam kolam. Dalam sekejap, ia merasa seseorang datang dan langsung mengangkatnya ke permukaan.

Segera setelah kembali ke permukaan, pemuda itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membawa membawa gadis itu ke tepi kolam bersamanya.

"Kau ini mau mati ya!" teriaknya ketika ia sudah membaringkan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Bahkan air kolam yang dingin tidak bisa menutupi suhu tubuhnya yang semakin panas. Demam memang penyakit yang biasa, tapi kalau penderitanya sampai memaksakan diri, itu bisa jadi gawat. Apalagi nekat nyebur ke kolam renang.

Ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun selain suara isak tangis yang tidak terdengar saat di dasar kolam. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Air mulai mengalir dari tubuh dan seragamnya ke lantai. Tapi ia tahu, meski Hinata menutup mata dengan kedua lengannya, bahwa air yang mengalir di wajah gadis itu bukanlah air kolam.

Sasuke Uchiha memang berurusan dengan makhluk hidup bernama perempuan selama 15 tahun kehidupannya, tapi tidak pernah dengan perempuan yang menangis. Jadi, wajar kalau dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri dan berharap agar Hyuuga Hinata berhenti menangis secepatnya.

_"…Rasanya tidak enak kalau melihat ada yang menangis…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:16 Agustus 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A-** Aaah, saya nggak nyangka akan nunda selama ini. Baru saya pikir bisa seneng-seneng habis ujian, eeh, komputer saya error berat. Akhirnya liburan hanya bisa dihabiskan sambil bengong, hiks. Setidaknya akhirnya fic ini di-update juga. Saya nggak suka bikin Hinata patah hati *hiks* tapi setidaknya di chapter ini SasuHina-nya sudah mulai kelihatan. Perkembangan yang lamban.

Terima kasih untuk readers yang masih setia membaca fic ini. Respon selalu ditunggu dengan setia.


	9. Chapter 9

_**It is you**_

_**-**_**Who care for me-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang musik menjadi sunyi senyap. Mata para gadis masih berbayang-bayang. Mereka terbawa ke dunia mimpi sampai lupa mematikan alat perekam yang sudah mereka persiapkan dari minggu lalu. Ada yang beli baru, ada yang beli di pasar loak, ada yang minjem, bahkan ada yang malak. Tujuan mereka hanya satu: Rekam suara Uchiha Sasuke!

Dan begitulah, kini perekam suara itu masih berputar karena belum dimatikan, merekam seluruh suara yang berbunyi di tempat itu. Para pemiliknya masih terpesona dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Bagus sekali, Uchiha. Kau sudah mengalami peningkatan. Sepertinya tidak percuma meminta Hyuuga mengajarimu, hahahahaha…" puji guru kesenian mereka. Sekalian nyindir mungkin? "Ngomong-ngomong hari ini dia tidak masuk, ya?"

Sasuke yang baru saja melalui tes (yang hampir saja mengancam harga dirinya itu) dengan selamat menatap sebuah bangku yang kosong. Bangku dimana seharusnya terisi seorang Hyuuga disana. Ia mengangkat bahunya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kurenai-sensei lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Hei, Sasuke," sapa Naruto. "Ternyata kau bisa juga, ya. Tapi aku heran, rasanya suaramu biasa-biasa aja, tapi kenapa cewe-cewe di kelas kita kayak terhipnotis?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke seluruh ruangan dimana semua perempuannya tidak ada yang bergerak. Atau tidak bernapas?

Padahal mereka tidak menyaksikan konser boy band Korea yang lagi _booming_, atau pertunjukan Michael Jackson yang bangkit dari alam baka (Hii... serem, atuh). Ini cuma seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kemampuan nyanyinya hampir di bawah rata-rata yang nyanyi 'Kimigayo'. Tapi mungkin itulah kemampuan asli Sasuke. Emang enak jadi orang keren. Apa aja yang diperbuat pasti keren. Coba kalau jelek, apapun yang dilakukan pasti dianggap hancur. Huh!

Dunia ini tidak adil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang bilang demam bisa sembuh kalau dipindahin ke orang lain dengan cara menciumnya. Tapi kalau nggak salah inget, harusnya yang dimaksud 'mencium' itu bibir nempel bibir 'kan? Apa kalau bibir nempel kening efeknya juga sama?

Hinata nggak menyangkal kalau ditanya dia memberi ciuman di kening Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Uchiha itu. Masalahnya, nggak pernah ada yang nanya, jadi dia diem aja. Buat apa dengan bangga berteriak-teriak ke jalan kalau dia mencium dahinya Sasuke? Memang hal ini bisa dibilang curang oleh cewe-cewe lain, tapi dia nggak bisa tahan. Bisa kalian bayangin nggak sih, Sasuke yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah nggak bersahabat, ternyata tidur dengan wajah yang imut banget! Cewe mana yang bisa tahan? Dan Hinata juga cewe penyuka barang imut. Berarti hal itu boleh dibilang refleks dong.

Dan mungkin inilah hukuman hanya karena mencuri sebuah ciuman dari orang yang tertidur. Kini ia harus berbaring terus di tempat tidur karena sampai tadi pagi panasnya mencapai 38,9 derajat. Cukup tinggi memang, tapi setidaknya dia bisa istirahat seharian penuh.

Selimut tebal bermotif bunga cosmos dengan berbagai macam warna menyelimuti tubuhnya tanpa memberi angin dingin sekecil apapun menyapu kulitnya. Lain halnya dengan kompres dingin di dahinya. Kompres itu memberi sedikit kesejukan di kala seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Meski sudah terbangun, ia masih tidak bergerak. Masih terlalu lelah walau hanya untuk membuka mata. Namun ia bisa mendengar ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya, berjalan ke arahnya, lalu membelainya dengan lembut.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, "Ki-Kiba-kun…"

"Kau sudah bangun…" katanya setengah berbisik. Ia membelai wajah gadis itu sekali lagi sebelum duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Untuk sesaat, tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara.

"Kau… sudah tahu ya…?" Kiba tidak berani menatapnya, begitu juga dengan Hinata. "Kudengar dari Hanabi, Sasuke mengantarmu pulang… dengan basah kuyup…"

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela dimana ia bisa melihat pemandangan luar. Hari ini cuacanya bagus. Matahari bersinar cerah dan warna putih awan terlihat jelas. Terkadang, angin membelai pepohonan dan membawa pergi beberapa helai daun bersamanya. Ada juga beberapa ekor burung yang terbang bersama kawanannya.

"Maafkan aku…" Ia menumpukan kepala di kedua tangannya.

"Kiba-kun," panggil Hinata, "Sekarang belum waktunya pulang 'kan? Kenapa kau bisa ke sini?"

"Ah, aku kabur saat istirahat. Mungkin sekarang sudah mulai pelajaran."

"J-jangan. Kau tidak boleh bolos. Kau harus segera kembali ke sekolah," katanya setengah panik.

Diusir begitu, Kiba pun langsung berniat kembali ke sekolah. Tepat saat dia membuka pintu, Hinata memanggilnya lagi. Ia menoleh ke gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Terima kasih."

Aah… Dia tahu…

Jadi dia tahu…

Dia tahu kalau Kiba sudah mengetahui hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura. Dia tahu kalau Kiba meminta Naruto menyembunyikan hubungannya untuk menjaga perasaannya. Dia tahu Kiba melakukan hal itu agar dia tidak terluka.

Meski cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu.

Kiba melepaskan senyum kecil. "Cepat tidur cepat sembuh." Dan ia pun pergi. Hinata juga kembali menutup matanya, kembali ke alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cewe itu hanya tersenyum bingung. Bingung menghadapi temannya yang tidak memberikan respon apapun setelah mendengar pernyataannya. Setelah bisu-membisu beberapa saat, akhirnya gadis pirang itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula bukan hanya kau. Banyak juga yang sekarang langsung punya pacar."

Yup, benar sekali. Setelah beredar gosip tentang Sasuke dan Hinata, mulai banyak pasangan baru yang bermunculan. Entah karena merasa patah hati lalu mencari yang lain, atau karena memang sudah menyukai tapi tertahan oleh larangan klub (Sasuners), yang pasti kalau sekolah ini mencatat berapa banyak pasangan baru yang muncul tiap bulannya, bulan ini pasti mencapai angka tertinggi.

Sekarang kalau melewati lorong sekolah, ke atap, perpustakaan, taman belakang, seluruh penjuru sekolah, kalian bisa melihat banyak pasangan yang bermesraan. Sampe bosen liatnya. Jadi kalau nggak punya pacar, ya tinggal gigit jari.

Biar bagaimanapun, Sakura masih merasa bersalah karena sudah pacaran dengan diam-diam. Meski Ino sudah memaafkannya, tapi dia tetap merasa kalau temannya itu melotot padanya.

"Huh, menyedihkan sekali klub Sasuners." Suara itu berasal dari gadis berkacamata yang diikuti oleh beberapa anak buahnya. "Hanya karena gosip yang bilang Sasuke punya pacar, tidak hanya anggotanya, bahkan salah satu dari ketuanya pun langsung mencari pacar. Menyedihkan sekali."

Kedua gadis itu menatap musuh mereka dengan tidak senang.

"Sebagian besar anggota Sasuners sekarang sudah punya pacar. Huh, dan mereka masih berani bilang cinta mereka pada Sasuke itu suci?" Karin tertawa bersama dengan anggotanya.

Ino tidak terima dihina begitu saja. "Sebagian anggota kami memang sudah memiliki pacar, tapi kami tidak akan berhenti mendukung Sasuke-kun. Lalu…" Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap gadis berambut merah itu dengan pandangan menantang. "Kudengar sebagian dari anggota Sasunese juga punya pacar dan mereka keluar dari keanggotaan. Berapa anggotamu sekarang, Karin?"

Si rambut merah itu tidak menjawab. Ino mengulang pertanyaannya, "Berapa anggotamu sekarang, Ka-rin?" kali ini dengan sedikit nada senang dan sarkastis karena bisa menekan lawannya.

Karin tidak bisa menjawab, dia lebih memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelum Ino berbicara 'Jangan-jangan yang tersisa hanya orang-orang di belakangmu."

"Jangan senang dulu kalian. Kudengar gosip itu palsu. Sasuke tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata." Sakura memang tidak kaget dengan berita itu. Dia sudah dengar sendiri dari Naruto, teman baik si Uchiha. Tapi Ino terkejut.

"Apa maksud—"

"Foto itu memang benar asli, bukan rekayasa." Karin memotong ucapan Ino. "Tapi mereka tidak berpacaran. Si Hyuuga itu hanya 'berkunjung' ke rumahnya. Itu saja."

Saat itu, Ino dan Karin punya satu pikiran yang sama. "Sasuke, si penakluk perempuan, ternyata membiarkan seorang gadis masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kau tahu apa artinya? Sasuke Uchiha tidak anti perempuan." Kacamatanya terlihat mengkilap karena efek sinar, "Dan itu artinya semua perempuan mempunyai kesempatan yang sama, walaupun aku yakin kesempatanku jauh lebih tinggi dari kalian."

Sebelum ia keluar dari kelas itu, sekilas, terlihat senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Senyum kepercayaan diri.

Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa berkomentar sedikit saat mendengar suara tawa Karin yang menggema di sepanjang lorong. "Cih, gonggongan anjing kalah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa bersyukur akan adanya gosip. Untuk pertama kalinya ia ikut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan orang lain. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke sangat bahagia melihat banyak pasangan bertaburan di sekolahnya, walau tidak ditunjukkan terang-terangan. Karena rumus persamaan dalam hidup Sasuke adalah…

More couples = Less fangirls

No fangirl = PEACE!

Baru saja berpikir begitu, ada seorang gadis yang tengah menggandeng seorang lelaki berteriak padanya, "Sasuke-kun! Aku cinta kamu! Malam ini telepon aku, ya!"

Ok, sepertinya ada yang salah di rumus persamaan itu.

Dia berhenti menggerutu ketika merasakan adanya getaran di saku celananya. Ia mengambil sumber getar itu yang ternyata adalah ponsel-nya.

"Halo Sasuke, kau tidak demam lagi 'kan?"

"Mau apa kau meneleponku, Nii-san?"

"Aku 'kan mengkhawatirkan kesehatan adikku tersayang. Masa' nggak boleh?" Sasuke cuma bisa ngedumel sendiri. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Hinata! Pake acara nanya lagi. Kemarin 'kan kau bilang badannya panas."

"Oh, cewe itu nggak masuk sekolah, jadi aku nggak tau."

Terdengar suara barang pecah dari telepon. "Apa? Hari ini kamu harus jenguk dia!"

Sasuke langsung masang muka nggak seneng. Seolah-olah bisa tahu yang dilakukan Sasuke, Itachi melanjutkan, "Masa' kamu mau jadi orang yang nggak tau terima kasih? Waktu kamu sakit, dia yang ngurusin rumah kita. Sekarang dia sakit masa' jenguk aja nggak mau?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke komat-kamit sendiri.

"Pokoknya harus! Kalau kamu nggak jenguk, hari ini kamu nggak dapet makan malam." Dan ujung-ujungnya, Sasuke mengeluh akan kejamnya dunia. "Sampaikan salamku pada Hinata, ya. Dah."

Sasuke langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya, menimbang-nimbang kemana dia akan makan malam hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biasanya ia tidur 8 jam sehari, dan seharian ini dia sudah tidur pulas. Dan sekarang dia nggak bisa tidur. Tapi apalagi yang bisa dikerjakan orang sakit? Hanya makan dan tidur, dan kedua hal itu sudah ia lakukan sejak tadi.

Hinata menutup matanya yang berwarna lavender.

Hhh… Kejadian hari itu masih berbayang di kepalanya. Rasa sakit di hatinya memang sangat nyata. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mencaci si rambut pink itu. Dari sampul buku, pensil, penghapus, kotak bedak, kuku, sampai semua perangkat lainnya warna pink. Identik sama namanya. Kayaknya nggak ada lagi orang yang cinta banget sama namanya selain tuh cewe.

Tapi Hinata nggak bisa mikir kekurangan cewe itu lagi selain maniak pink. Bahkan dia nggak tahu apa itu sebuah kekurangan. Lagipula kalau Hinata menjelek-jelekkan cewe itu, Naruto pasti nggak suka dan akan benci padanya.

"Hoi."

Suara itu membuatnya harus kembali membuka matanya, dan ia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat tidak disangkanya. Kulit putih dengan mata hitam yang menawan. Orang itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Masih belum sembuh, ya?"

"Ah, ti-ti-tidak kok. Demamku sudah menurun dibandingkan kemarin."

"Hmm…" Sasuke diam sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Selembar kertas putih yang terlipat 2. Ia menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Hinata yang sudah berganti posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Hinata menerima kertas itu dan membukanya.

"B minus? S-Sasuke-kun, ini—"

"Itu nilai tes hari ini. Kupikir karena kau sudah membantuku dalam tes ini jadi…" Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena sekarang Sasuke menghadap ke arah lain. Tapi ia senang karena Sasuke mau repot-repot datang kesini untuk memperlihatkan hasil jerih payahnya.

Ia menggenggam kertas itu dengan erat dan tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun hebat." Sayangnya, ia tidak melihat telinga Sasuke yang sempat memerah.

"T-tapi, bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Oi, kau hanya punya waktu 5 menit sebelum Neji pulang. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu." Terdengar suara Hanabi dari luar. Tanpa bertanya pun sekarang Hinata tahu bagaimana cara Sasuke bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Dasar Hanabi.

"Umm…S-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata melihat tangannya yang memainkan ujung selimutnya, "T-terima kasih karena… m-mengantarkanku, kemarin…"

Sasuke diam saja. "Uh, i-itu, k-kemarin… aku…" sebelum Hinata bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Wajah menakutkan yang selalu dihias dengan alis yang berkerut itu kini bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Jarak antara mereka berdua terlalu dekat!

"Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa orang yang demam sampai menyelam ke kolam renang." Sasuke melepas tangannya dari mulut itu. "Orang itu bodoh."

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu masalah Hinata-Naruto-Sakura ini dari Kiba. Bingung aja melihat tingkah Hinata yang aneh. Yah, bukan berarti dia nggak tau tentang hubungan teman pirangnya itu sih. Setiap kali habis kencan, Naruto pasti datang ke rumah Sasuke dan menceritakan semuanya. Mirip narapidana wajib lapor.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan melihat keseluruhan kamar. Dia tidak pernah masuk ke kamar perempuan sebelumnya, tapi mungkin kamar ini bisa termasuk simpel. Tidak terlalu banyak barang dan seluruhnya teratur rapi. Beberapa boneka binatang terletak di sudut ranjang untuk menemani tidur, tipikal anak perempuan yang dia tahu. Di meja belajar, terdapat sebuah lampu meja, beberapa buku dan tiga foto yang berbingkai.

Sasuke mendekat untuk melihat foto itu. Foto pertama adalah foto Hinata saat masih SMP dengan adiknya. Foto kedua adalah foto saat lulus SMP bersama dengan teman-teman lainnya. Lalu yang terakhir…

Sasuke membelalak. Ia tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Ia mengambil foto itu dan memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Tidak salah lagi, anak laki-laki yang umurnya masih sekitar 3 tahun dengan rambut coklat ini adalah Kiba. Tato segitiga merah di pipi itu merupakan bukti kuat yang tak bisa disangkal. Lalu anak perempuan berambut panjang yang ada di belakangnya ini…

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya, membuat gadis yang ada di depannya bertambah bingung.

"Yang benar saja…"

"Nee-chan!" Tiba-tiba Hanabi menyeruak masuk, "Neji-nii pulang! Cepat sembunyi!" Lalu ia keluar untuk menghadang Neji.

Hinata panik. Bagaimana kalau Neji sampai menemukan Sasuke ada di kamarnya. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Sasuke juga bisa kena imbasnya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Neji pada Uchiha itu? Lebih baik tidak tahu.

Sementara Hinata panik sendiri, Sasuke sudah membuka jendela kamar dan memanjatnya. "Bye." Hanya itu yang diucapkannya sebelum melangkah ke luar jendela. Untungnya, meski kamar Hinata terletak di lantai dua, di dekat jendela kamarnya tertanam sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. Pohon itulah yang menjadi alternatif Sasuke untuk kabur dari kepalan maut Hyuuga Neji. Untungnya dia nggak phobia ketinggian.

"Hinata." Neji masuk ke kamar tepat saat Sasuke telah menapak tanah, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"B-baik. Aku baik-baik saja. Demamku sudah turun," jawab Hinata setelah melepas napas lega.

Neji tersenyum sedikit. Ia berjalan dan menutup jendela yang terbuka, "Lebih baik jendelanya ditutup saja. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin," tanpa tahu ada yang pergi lewat sekat itu.

Syukurlah Sasuke bisa kabur dengan selamat. Kalau sampai Sasuke dihajar oleh Neji, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada semua fangirls Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_…A faint voice is calling you_

_This way! This way!_

_This flickering, wavering little voice_

Itachi sering mendengar lantunan irama lagu itu, tapi itu pun hanya saat mood adiknya sedang bagus, yang berarti jarang sekali. Kalau ditanya pernah mendengar liriknya atau tidak, jawabannya iya, walau lirik lengkapnya hanya pernah didengar satu kali selama hidup 20 tahun. Yang menyanyikannya pun bukan adiknya, melainkan gadis kecil teman adiknya yang pernah main ke rumah. Jadi, nggak aneh kalau dia merasa ada yang salah dengan adiknya yang menyanyikan lagu itu dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan buku.

_Like dew, like a bonfire_

_The voice of insects, the sound of wa—_

**Hmph!**

Nyanyian itu berhenti ketika Itachi menekan wajah Sasuke yang tertutup buku itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Nggak, cuma lagi bosan." Walaupun sudah hidup bersama selama 15 tahun, Sasuke masih nggak ngerti dengan kelakuan kakaknya. Begitu juga dengan kakak yang tidak mengerti kelakuan adiknya itu.

Sasuke lebih memilih kembali ke posisinya daripada meladeni kakaknya. Sejak tadi ia terus memikirkan seorang gadis kecil yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia tidak ingat apapun tentang anak itu, termasuk wajahnya. Ia hanya ingat sosok anak itu yang sedang bermain di ayunan, suara, dan lagu yang dinyanyikan anak itu dengan riangnya. Sebuah penyesalan karena saat itu Sasuke tidak berhasil menanyakan namanya.

Bukan, bukan. Sasuke menolak keras kalau dikatakan anak itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Dia hanya sedikit tertarik dengan anak itu. Lagipula, anak umur 3 tahun sudah merasakan cinta? Yang benar saja. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan cinta pertamamu yang ada di taman 12 tahun yang lalu ya, Sasuke?"

"Nggak!"

Tuh 'kan.

Sasuke sama sekali nggak punya perasaan 'cinta' pada gadis itu. Dia hanya sedikit tertarik dan tidak bisa melupakannya. Itu saja kok.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bertemu gadis itu? Dia tidak tahu nama dan tempat tinggalnya. Wajahnya pun tidak tahu, kalau tahu pun rasanya percuma. Sudah 12 tahun berlalu, pasti gadis itu sudah berubah. Ia tidak akan tahu meskipun bertemu dengan gadis itu di tengah jalan.

Dan parahnya lagi, gadis itu pun rasanya tidak akan mengenalnya. Terima kasih untuk Itachi yang menjadi raja paling menyebalkan. Berkat dia, Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis itu dalam penampilan anak perempuan. Dengan begitu, tidak mungkin anak itu mengenali Sasuke yang laki-laki tulen. Sasuke cukup yakin dengan prasangkanya kalau Itachi menginginkan adik perempuan, atau menginginkan adik laki-lakinya menjadi banci.

Ia hanya sempat berbicara dengan anak itu sebentar sebelum ayah anak itu datang bersama anak lainnya dan memisahkan mereka. Keesokan harinya ketika ia berniat bertemu dengan anak itu dengan penampilan laki-laki, anak itu tidak ada disana. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya menunggu di taman itu, ataupun ketika ia datang keesokan harinya, besoknya, besoknya, dan besoknya lagi, gadis itu tetap tidak muncul.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Ia ingin menghapus memori yang tak terlupakan itu, tapi saat ia melihat foto gadis Hyuuga itu, memori akan anak yang ingin ditemuinya menjadi semakin kuat. Terus dan terus bermunculan hingga membentuk suatu perasaan aneh di dadanya. Rasa ingin tahu yang sudah lama memudar, kini muncul kembali dalam sebuah rasa yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Hinata. Gadis itu memiliki suatu kemiripan dengan anak kecil itu. Sosoknya saat masih kecil mirip dengan anak itu. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke masih meragukan kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama. Walaupun mirip, tapi ada yang membedakan Hinata dengan anak itu, meski dia tak tahu apa itu.

Ia memandang langit-langit rumahnya. _'Seperti apa dia sekarang, ya?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm… Sepertinya sudah turun. Besok kau sudah bisa sekolah," ujar Neji setelah melihat angka di termometer. Wajah gadis yang kemarin sempat sangat merah itu kini kembali ke warnanya semula. Yang pasti keadaannya sudah lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin.

Senang sih kalau sudah sembuh, tapi kalau masuk sekolah…

Hinata masih nggak niat untuk masuk sekolah. Padahal kalau biasanya, dia paling semangat masuk. Tiap hari bangun jam 6 walaupun sekolahnya jam 8. Kalau hari Sabtu dan Minggu, semangatnya langsung turun. Begitu hari Senin, wajahnya langsung sumringah lagi. Sungguh bukan cerminan siswa zaman sekarang yang semangat kalo libur, pura-pura sakit kalo masuk.

"Cepat tidur, ya," kata Neji sambil menepuk kepala Hinata. Lalu ia pun pergi dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Hinata agar gadis itu bisa tidur dengan tenang. Saat ia berniat untuk mengambil air di dapur, di meja makan ia melihat barang-barang berserakan.

"Apa ini, Hanabi?" Hanabi yang kebetulan lewat terpaksa jawab. "Oh itu. Itu barang-barangnya Nee-chan yang udah dikeringin."

Neji mengamati barang-barang itu satu persatu. Dompet, sapu tangan, dan beberapa kertas yang sudah hancur. Untung nggak ada ponsel, 'kan repot kalau rusak terus harus ganti ponsel baru. Ponsel 'kan nggak murah. Ia membuka dompet Hinata. Ya ampun, isinya dikit banget. Uangnya disimpan dimana? Masa' dipake buat makan?

Lalu sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Mata Neji melebar. Bagaimana bisa…? Foto ini 'kan… foto ini 'kan foto anak yang dulu pernah ditemuinya dengan Hinata. Cinta pertamanya! First love tau, **First Love!**

Haduuuh, coba liat matanya yang hitam dan tajam itu. Belum lagi pipinya yang sedikit merona. Raut wajahnya yang agak ngambek karena kayaknya nggak mau difoto cuma bikin dia tambah imuuut! Lucu banget!

Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi sampai kelas 2 SMA ini, Neji tuh nggak pernah tertarik sama satu orang cewe pun. Kerjaannya cuma membasmi kecoak-kecoak rese yang mau ngedeketin Hinata. Satu-satunya cewe yang pernah bikin dia kepikiran sampai 12 tahun ini, cuma anak ini. Anak yang ada di foto ini.

Haduuh, kok Hinata bisa dapet foto ini sih…? Gimana caranya? Apa dia kenal anak ini, ya? Tapi… Kira-kira anak ini pasti jadi cakep banget deh. Kecilnya aja lucu apalagi gedenya. Pokoknya, dia harus nanya sama Hinata. Harus! Tapi inget jaga gengsi. Untuk sementara ini…

Neji mengambil foto yang ada di dompet itu.

…Hinata nggak akan marah kalau cuma selembar foto yang hilang 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:30 Agustus 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naru: **Yee! Akhirnya Sasuke lulus dari tes dengan nilai B minus! Beri selamat, semuanya! *tiup terompet, pukul-pukul gendang, lempar-lempar pom-pom*

**Sasuke:** Apaan nih? Masa nilai gue B minus? Seumur-umur gue nggak pernah dapet nilai segini!

**Naruto:** *ngeliat rapot Sasuke* Wahahahaha! Bener! Dari SD nggak ada B minus-nya. Berarti ini aib baru buat prestasi lu dong, Sasuke! Heyaaa! Aku cinta Kurenai-sensei!

**Sasuke:** Berisik! *blushing* Balikin rapot gue, Sialan!

**A/N-** Ok, sementara Naruto lagi dikejer Sasuke, saya yang akan mengisi kolom A/N ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Saya senang karena setelah sekian lama ternyata para readers masih mengikuti cerita saya, hiks, saya terharu. Banyak yang nggak nyangka tentang hubungan Naruto sama Sakura, ya? Saya juga (loh?) Yaah, memang dibuat untuk kejutan dan karena saya memang fokus pada Hinata dan Sasuke yang perkembangannya teramat sangat lambat.

Jadi, seperti yang ditanyain **Lady Spain**, Hinata ada feeling gak sih sama Sasuke? Itu harus dibaca sendiri, hahaha *digebuk readers* Saya juga bingung, Sasuke ada feeling gak sama Hinata? Kalo nggak disuruh Itachi, apa dia bakal ke rumah Hinata? Sikapnya aja ogah-ogahan gitu. Lalu, kok foto-foto yang disimpen Hinata sepertinya banyak yang mau, ya? Masih banyak misteri yang ada disini. Khek khek khek…


	10. Chapter 10

_**It is you**_

**-Who Encourage Me -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau lagi putus cinta tuh rasanya pengen denger lagu-lagu yang nadanya sedih, atau yang isinya patah hati, biar merasa ada yang senasib. Pokoknya paling nggak bisa ngeliat ada orang yang lagi seneng. Kalau sampai muncul orang yang tiba-tiba teriak dia baru dapet pacar, rasanya pengen langsung didorong dari tebing.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Hinata.

Dia datang ke sekolah dengan harapan tidak melihat pasangan yang membuatnya patah hati. Di depan dia nggak ada pasangan itu, cuma… Kayaknya banyak banget yang minta dilempar dari tebing.

Rasanya belum masuk gerbang sekolah udah ada yang gandengan tangan. Baru nyampe di lorong udah ada yang peluk-pelukan. Bahkan saat sampai di kelas, ada yang berani ciuman di depan umum! Daripada dilempar dari tebing, mendingan ditenggelemin ke Samudra Atlantik. Biar mereka merasakan keromantisan Leonardo Dicaprio dan Kate Winslet dari film 'Titanic'. Dan juga pengorbanan untuk dingin-dinginan berenang malem-malem.

Sejak kapan di sekolah Konoha mulai bermunculan banyak pasangan baru?

Entah kenapa saat ini Hinata merasa langit sangat tidak adil padanya. Di saat dia putus cinta, kenapa banyak orang yang cintanya bersambut?

Hinata pergi ke toilet perempuan dengan pikiran, satu-satunya tempat dimana ia tidak akan melihat pasangan yang bermesra-mesraan hanya disana. Dan memang, di deket lorong menuju toilet nggak ada pasangan sama sekali. Siapa sih yang mau pacaran deket-deket toilet? Nggak romantis tau. Kalau ditanya ciuman pertama dimana, masa' jawabnya di deket toilet? Nggak banget 'kan?

Tapi dengan banyaknya pemikiran seperti itu dan kenyataan bahwa daerah di sekitar toilet itu sepi, hanya memperjelas kalau sekarang 75% dari isi sekolah ini semuanya adalah pasangan. Hhh, daripada mikir jauh-jauh begitu, mending buru-buru masuk toilet deh.

Dan memang antara peruntungan bintang hari ini lagi nggak bagus atau emang Hinata yang sial terus dari lahir. Baru keluar selangkah dari toilet, ia sudah dikepung oleh cewe-cewe menyeramkan yang melotot ke arahnya.

"Umm… Ada yang b-bisa kubantu…?"

Dimana suasana 'Love and Peace' yang sejak tadi bertebaran di sekitarnya sejak ia masuk sekolah?

"Apa kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Sasuke?"

Oh, iya! Dia lupa tentang gosip itu.

Karena terlalu banyak yang harus dipikirkan seperti Naruto, banyaknya pasangan bermunculan, atau Neji yang tadi pagi senyum-senyum sendiri, dia jadi bener-bener lupa tentang gosip itu. Kirain gosip itu udah lenyap dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu ia jelaskan panjang lebar.

Ternyata mereka ini fangirls Sasuke yang tersisa toh.

"Jauhi Sasuke! Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Gadis berambut merah menyala yang Hinata kenal bernama Karin memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk. Kata-kata 'Aku bukan pacar Sasuke' jadi tercekat di tenggorokan Hinata. Padahal, hanya kalimat itu yang bisa menyelamatkannya di saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi seandainya keluar, memangnya mereka percaya?

Dan dimana para pengguna setia toilet di situasi begini?

"A-aku… aku…"

"Hei, hei, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hinata?"

Wuitts! Siapa yang tadi bilang di depan toilet nggak bisa ada adegan romantis? Kalau belum pernah liat, sekarang perhatikan baik-baik.

"Mau apa kau, Naruto?" Karin dan kawanannya tidak gentar meski melihat Naruto datang. Cowo pirang itu terlihat tidak suka dengan cara mereka mengepung Hinata.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Di depan toilet berkumpul ramai-ramai seperti itu. Orang lain jadi tidak bisa lewat tahu."

Karin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku. Kalau kalian berurusan dengan Hinata, berarti kalian berurusan denganku." Tuh 'kan, tuh 'kan. Romantis 'kan?

"Lagipula aku jadi tidak bisa ke toilet."

Coret. Lupain aja. Di depan toilet emang nggak ada nuansa romance-nya.

Jangankan Hinata. Karin aja sweatdrop dengerin Naruto. Nih orang niat nolong nggak sih? Yah, tapi setidaknya Karin dkk memutuskan pergi dari situ.

"Kalian penggemar Sasuke 'kan?" Karin menoleh. "Dengar, ya. Anak ini," Naruto menunjuk Hinata,"…bukan pacar Sasuke, tau. Jadi jangan berbuat macam-macam lagi padanya."

Dengan sebal, Karin meninggalkan tempat itu. Paling tidak ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan. Naruto 'kan sahabatnya Sasuke, jadi infonya bisa lebih dipercaya dibanding koran sekolah yang isinya cerita ngarang semua.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. "Nah, Hinata, sekarang mereka sudah pergi. Kau sudah… Hinata?" Naruto bingung melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata. Apa dia takut karena kejadian tadi?

Bukan. Hinata tidak menangis karena Karin. Hinata menangis karena dia benci. Dia benci karena Naruto yang menolongnya. Dia benci pada Naruto yang selalu datang di saat dia merasa butuh pertolongan. Dia benci pada Naruto yang baik hati. Karena hal itu… hanya membuatnya semakin sulit merelakan Naruto.

Padahal ia sudah memutuskan untuk berlapang dada. Padahal ia sudah berusaha memupuk perasaannya sejak semalam agar saat ia bertemu Naruto, ia bisa bersikap seperti biasa. Tapi ketika harus berhadapan dengan orangnya langsung, pintu hati yang sudah susah payah tertutup, dengan mudahnya terbuka lebar.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menenangkan Hinata. "Hei Hina…" Tangannya yang besar justru ditepis oleh Hinata.

Naruto hanya dapat berdiri mematung melihat Hinata lari meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara itu terbawa oleh angin. Tidak jernih dan tidak merdu. Terbata-bata dan tercampur oleh suara isakan.

_Yume no tsubomi hiraku…_

_mabushi i sora o aogi…_

_mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

Sejak tadi ia terus mengulang lagu itu. Lagu Gaara yang berisi tentang cinta yang manis.

_Kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU_

_kisetsu goe ai ni ki te ne…_

Saat pertama melihat liriknya yang sederhana dan manis, ia jatuh cinta pada lirik itu dan sangat bersemangat untuk membuat nadanya, berusaha yang terbaik.

_daisuki da yo… sasayai tara…_  
_sekaijuu ni kikoe chau ka na…_  
_hazu ka shiku te utsumui te ta…_

Ia tak kuat, ia menangis. Ia menangis kalau memikirkan kisah cintanya tidak semanis seperti yang ada di lagu ini. "W-watashi no… te o tori…" Ia ingin melanjutkan lagu itu meski terbata-bata karena isak tangisnya. Biar saja, tidak akan ada yang melihatnya. Ia tetap melanjutkannya meski sudah tidak bernada. "H-hashiri… das-su…"

"Hoi!"

Hinata terkejut saat melihat siapa yang mendatanginya dan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak suka ada yang melihatnya menangis. "M-m-mau apa? A-ada perlu apa kesini?"

Sasuke mengetukkan tangannya ke meja. Cewe ini gampang ditebak. Tempat pelariannya selalu disini, ruang musik. Pasti dia selalu kalah kalau main petak umpet. "Kau itu menyebalkan."

Hinata kaget. Shock juga kalau langsung dibilang menyebalkan meski nggak tau penyebabnya.

"Tangisanmu menyebalkan," lanjut Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak bisa menghentikannya?"

Dibilang begitu juga…

"Oh, aku tahu," sela Sasuke tanpa memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk menjawab. "Kau menangis karena punya masalah 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kau menangis karena masalahmu tidak selesai?" Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Jadi kau akan berhenti menangis kalau masalahmu selesai?" Hinata menerawang… Mungkin?

"Ayo." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata.

"Eh? K-ke mana?"

"Menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Hinata makin bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Kita tidak akan tahu 'kan?"

Semakin banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Hinata pada Uchiha yang tidak bisa ditebak isi kepalanya ini.

"Daisuki da yo sasayai tara." _If I whisper 'I love you'_ "Sekaijuu ni kikoe chau ka na." _will the whole world hear it?_ "Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba 'kan?"

Hinata hanya menatap punggung Sasuke, lalu ke tangan mereka yang bertautan, dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia kembali mengeluarkan air mata di sudut matanya. Air mata terima kasih.

_hazu ka shiku te utsumui te ta_ (I lowered my head in embarrassment)

_watashi no te o tori hashiri dasu_ (but you took my hand and run)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sialan. Si Sasuke lama banget. Tadi dia disuruh nunggu sampai tuh orang balik, tapi kapan?

Naruto melihat ke luar jendela. Sudah banyak anak yang pulang, tapi dia masih diharuskan menunggu disini. Lamunannya berhenti ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar kelas.

"Sasuke, turunkan aku! Aku mau pulang!"

"Berisik! Bukannya tadi kau juga setuju?"

"Aku nggak pernah bilang begitu. Turunkan aku! Aku takut, aku mau pulang!"

Pintu terbuka dan yang berdiri di sana sangat mengherankan Naruto. Sasuke menggendong Hinata seperti menggendong karung beras. Dan Hinata hanya meronta-ronta minta diturunkan.

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke. Kamu mau ngapain sih…"

"Iya, iya, Nona. Nih, kita sudah sampai." Sasuke menurunkan Hinata dari pundaknya lalu membalik tubuhnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. Hinata yang melihat Naruto ada disana langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan berhadapan dengan tubuh Sasuke. Kalau berdiri sejajar begitu, jadi terlihat perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang mencolok.

"S-S-Sasuke… K-kenapa Naruto ada disini…?" tanya Hinata gemetaran. Tangannya sudah meremas kemeja putih Sasuke. "A-apa yang mau kau—"

Sasuke dengan nyantainya cuma jawab," 'kan sudah kubilang, kita tidak akan tahu…"

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dan mulut ternganga dengan penuh tanda tanya, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Katakan padanya dan kita akan tahu apa jawabannya," katanya sambil berbisik.

Hinata tak percaya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "T-tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa…" Remasannya makin menguat.

Sasuke menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Hinata lalu membungkuk sedikit agar bisa menatap mata Hinata. "Kau pasti bisa." Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kita tidak perlu jawabannya. Kita hanya perlu tahu kalau kau mengatakannya, apakah seluruh dunia akan mendengarnya."

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang berjalan ke luar kelas. "Kalau butuh, aku ada di kelas sebelah."

Hinata kembali memandang Uzumaki yang memasang wajah bingung dan merasa terlupakan sejak tadi. Ia harus mengatakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di luar dugaan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjadi orang yang penyabar. Yah, setidaknya kali ini meja dan kursi tidak menjadi sasaran pelampiasan kemarahannya karena disuruh menunggu. Buku sejarah yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang di laci meja ternyata beguna juga untuk mengisi waktu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Hinata datang dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata berair. Wajah Hinata yang seperti ini sudah menjadi dugaan Sasuke, jadi dia nggak kaget.

"D-dia terkejut s-saat kubilang… aku menyukainya…" Hinata mulai terisak, pundaknya naik-turun.

"Hn."

"K-katanya… d-dia senang d-dan… dia bilang t-terima k-kasih…" Hinata melap air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke kaget saat Hinata menubruknya dan kembali meremas bagian depan kemejanya. "Hu- HUWAAAA…" Dia tidak kaget melihat Hinata menangis keras-keras di dadanya.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menepuk kepala Hinata. "Kau sudah berjuang."

Hinata tetap menangis. Menangis dan menangis. Suara tangisannya bergema di ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata sambil membelai rambutnya sampai Hinata berhenti menangis, setidaknya sampai tangisannya reda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:10 September 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Sebenarnya saya mau masukin bagian ini ke cerita, cuma temen saya bilang jadinya nggak cocok. Akhirnya saya masukin buat jadi bonus aja, deh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menepuk kepala Hinata. "Kau sudah berjuang."

Hinata tetap menangis. Menangis dan menangis. Suara tangisannya bergema di ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata sambil membelai rambutnya sampai Hinata berhenti menangis, setidaknya sampai tangisannya reda.

"S-Sasuke…" panggil Hinata di sela-sela tangisannya yang mulai mereda.

"Hm?"

"S-saat kau menggendongku tadi…"

"Hm?"

"Kau menyentuh pantatku, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N- **Sekian dan terima kasih.


	11. Chapter 11

_**It is you**_

**-In My Mind-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari dan TenTen cuma bisa bengong ngeliatin kotak bekalnya Hinata.

"Hinata, apaan nih?"

"Makanan."

"Kita juga tau. Tapi kok isinya sayur semua?" timpal TenTen.

"Nggak kok, ada nasinya." Hinata masih membela diri.

"Iya, iya. Tapi kenapa cuma nasi sama sayur?"

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan tampang datar, "Aku mau jadi bhiksuni." Nggak cuma tampangnya yang aneh. Jawabannya juga aneh. Jangan-jangan otaknya juga mulai ngawur.

"Jadi ini…"

"Latihan buat jadi biksu."

Sebenarnya pengen ketawa. Tapi liat mata sama mulutnya yang dibikin datar, rasanya nggak pingin ketawa. "Tapi kalau mau jadi bhiksuni, harus botak loh. Kamu rela?" Pertanyaan Temari ngena banget. Keluarga Hyuuga terkenal penyayang rambut. Biaya hidup lebih banyak dihabiskan di salon daripada buat perut. Bahkan yang laki-laki juga begitu. Yang penting rambut kinclong.

"Kalau begitu aku mau jadi biarawati aja." Ih, ampun deh ini anak.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau jadi biksu? Udah bosen makan daging? Baru sadar kalau makan sayur jauh lebih sehat?" Yah, ketauan deh yang suka pilih-pilih makanan.

Sekarang mukanya Hinata merah kayak biasa, cuma sekarang matanya lebih berkaca-kaca dan air matanya mulai keluar. "Hu…"

TenTen dan Temari mulai panik.

"Huwe— **mph!**"

Kasian. Belum sempet nangis, mulutnya udah dibekep duluan. Hinata langsung ronta-ronta sementara Temari sibuk nutupin mulut Hinata sambil celingak-celinguk. Dan mereka bertiga kabur dari tempat itu karena takut ada yang liat. Ok, dua kabur, satu lagi diseret.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan sedang mengambang di langit. Matahari masih bersinar. Tapi siapa peduli? Mau cerah kek, mau mendung kek, rasanya gak ada pengaruh buat si Uchiha berumur 15 tahun ini.

Dia sedang santai. Naruto yang biasanya ribut sekarang lagi dipanggil ke kantor guru gara-gara mecahin kaca pake bola. Berarti sudah 3 kali dalam bulan ini kaca sekolah diganti.

Saat berniat kembali ke kelasnya, ia melihat si rambut merah dari kelas lain berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Sepertinya si rambut merah itu menyadari kedatangannya.

"Uchiha."

"Hn."

Mereka diam-diaman sebentar.

"Uchiha, kau tahu dimana Hinata?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Mana mungkin dia tahu dimana Hinata, dia 'kan bukan pengurus cewe itu. Lagipula, untuk apa Gaara menanyakannya?

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Gaara terlihat berpikir sebentar. Apa dia harus memberi tahu alasannya pada Sasuke? Rasanya tidak perlu. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengannya."

Kata 'hal penting' menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Kau…"

"Gaara-kun? Sasuke-kun? Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Kedua cowo itu harus sedikit merunduk agar bisa menatap mata gadis yang memanggil mereka. Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Gaara.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku harus bicara denganmu." Gaara langsung menarik Hinata agar sedikit menjauh dari Uchiha yang sepertinya terlihat kesal itu. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar sepatah-sepatah dari percakapan mereka.

"Apa tidak bisa kita perbaiki lagi?"

Sasuke melihat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rasanya tidak. Kupikir, lebih baik memang seperti ini saja."

"Tapi, aku tetap merasa ada yang salah." Dalam pandangan Sasuke, Gaara menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kumohon. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Hanya kamu, Hinata."

Lidah Sasuke sepertinya terasa pahit. Ia tak suka dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja. Kau pasti bisa, Gaara-kun. Aku selalu mendukungmu."

Buseett, si Hinata… Kenapa dia malah mendukung Gaara? Harusnya dia bisa menolak dengan tegas. Apa mungkin dia tidak mau melihat Gaara sakit hati seperti yang ia alami dengan Naruto? Kepala Sasuke jadi pusing. Sejak kapan si Gaara suka sama Hinata? Lagipula, emangnya bisa?

Sasuke udah nggak denger lagi sisa-sisa percakapan mereka tentang Gaara yang ingin mengaransemen lagunya. Bukan minta jadi pacar.

Sasuke cuma liat mereka _say good bye_ dan Gaara balik lagi ke habitat awalnya. Hinata berjalan ke arahnya. Mau masuk ke kelas maksudnya. Sasuke 'kan masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan ngalangin orang masuk.

"Kemana saja? Biasanya kau di kelas," tanya Sasuke, mengikuti Hinata masuk kelas. Hinata hanya menghela napas ketika melihat nasi di kotak bekalnya jadi kering. Dia tidak sempat menutup bekalnya tadi saat diseret oleh Temari dan dipaksa membeberkan kisah cintanya yang pupus.

"Umm, pergi… sebentar…"

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali ke tempatnya dan duduk diam.

Pelajaran sesudah istirahat adalah pelajaran kimia. Hinata tidak merasa terbebani dengan pelajaran ini, malahan ia merasa kemampuannya sedikit di atas rata-rata. Tapi belakangan ini, ia menyadari kalau nilai praktik kimianya semakin menurun.

"Sayang sekali, Hyuuga. Tapi hasil yang kau berikan masih belum cukup memenuhi standardku."

Hinata pun kembali mengecek hasil kerjanya. Guru itu kini ke tempat anak-anak lain untuk menilai, sampai pada tempat Sasuke.

"Luar biasa! Persis seperti yang kuharapkan. Hasil kerjamu selalu memuaskan, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata melihat hasi kerja Sasuke, lalu miliknya. Milik Sasuke lagi, lalu miliknya.

_'Apa yang beda?'_

Alat yang dipakai sama. Cara kerja juga sepertinya sama. Hasil dari cairan yang dicampur mereka berdua juga sama-sama biru. Terus, kenapa tanggapannya beda?

Masih inget nggak guru kimia mereka? Orochimaru-sensei, guru yang menjadi pendiri sekaligus penanggung jawab Sasgay, club fansboy Sasuke. Gosip antara Sasuke dengan Hinata ternyata juga menyebar sampai ke telinga guru-guru, dan korban pertama adalah katak percobaan yang sedang dibius dan siap dibelek.

Kok bisa?

Karena saat mendengar berita itu, Orochimaru-sensei sedang ke lab Biologi untuk mengambil bahan yang kurang untuk ramuannya. Karena shock mendengar hal itu dari wakil ketua klub Sasgay yang kami samarkan identitasnya, ramuan tersebut terlepas dari tangannya, terlempar, dan masuk ke akuarium katak. Malangnya nasib katak-katak itu.

_So_, karena nilai teori nggak mungkin dimainin, nilai praktek merupakan jalur yang tepat bagi guru-guru yang sensi untuk balas dendam sama murid-murid tertentu.

Dan Orochimaru-sensei adalah guru tersensi di sekolah ini.

Hinata masih terus mengecek hasil kerjanya tanpa mengetahui motif terselubung dari guru berkulit pucat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Padahal pelajarannya ngebosenin begini, kok dia bisa seneng begitu, ya?

TenTen melihat Neji yang sedang bersenandung ria, walau hampir nggak kedengeran. Cewe bercepol dua ini penasaran banget ngeliat temennya itu mood-nya happy. Jarang loh Neji happy.

Dan waktu TenTen bilang jarang berarti hampir tidak pernah.

"Kenapa sih daritadi senyum-senyum terus?" Neji menengok ke belakang, terus balik lagi tanpa ngejawab pertanyaan TenTen. Menurutnya, hal baik lebih bagus disimpan sendiri.

TenTen langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Nih orang… ditanya baik-baik juga, malah nyuekin. Tapi mood Neji bener-bener beda sama Hinata. Inget Hinata, TenTen jadi pengen ketawa. Apa reaksi Neji kalo denger Hinata mau jadi bhiksuni ya? Apa dia masih bisa senyum-senyum begitu? Dia ngelarang atau malah ikut jadi biksu ya? TenTen cekikikan sendiri pas ngebayangin Neji jadi biksu. Botak, gundul, mulus. Tanpa rambut sedikitpun.

Tapi sayang juga rambutnya. Rambut Neji 'kan High Quality. Kalo misal tuh rambut dijadiin wig, TenTen mau beli. Lumayan buat kenang-kenangan.

"Hyuuga, coba kamu kerjakan soal di depan." Neji berdiri tanpa ragu dan mengambil kapur putih dengan mantap. Suara ketukan kapur dengan papan tulis terdengar jelas di ruangan kelas itu.

TenTen memandang Neji dengan bosan. Kalo Neji yang dipilih ke depan, kapurnya pasti langsung habis. Buat ngerjain satu soal aja dia butuh lebih dari setengah papan tulis. Rumus yang nggak perlu juga disambung-sambungin. Soal yang harusnya sederhana jadi dibikin ribet.

Perhatian TenTen teralih ke laci meja Neji. Rasa penasaran mulai menjalar ketika melihat sesuatu menyembul di antara buku-buku. Melirik Neji, ternyata cowo itu masih jauh dari kata 'selesai'. Dengan sigap, TenTen menyambar benda itu. Sebuah foto.

Perutnya kembali terasa geli. Jangan-jangan ini yang bikin cowo-tanpa-humor-dan-perusak-kesenangan-orang-lain itu senyum-senyum sendiri. Seumur-umur kenalan sama Neji, TenTen nggak tahu kalo dia itu lolicon.

Kapur diletakkan dan TenTen cepat-cepat menyembunyikan foto itu di lacinya. Sudah terlambat kalau ingin menaruhnya di tempat asal. "Hai Neji, seperti biasa jawabanmu panjang sekali." Neji hanya diam dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

TenTen memajukan bibirnya. Dasar stoic. Nggak ada ramah-ramahnya. TenTen memandang laci mejanya sekali lagi sebelum menyengir lebar. Dia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk cowo pembunuh kesenangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarinya terus-terusan memencet tombol pada remote TV, mengubah channel berita menjadi kuliner dan menjadi acara lawak lalu berubah lagi menjadi yang lain. Hal itu membuat Gaara sedikit terganggu.

"Kankurou-nii, kalau tidak ada acara yang ingin kau lihat, lebih baik matikan saja TV-nya." Bener, daripada ngeganggu orang, ngerusakin remote TV, habis-habisin listrik.

"Apa boleh buat 'kan. Aku sedang mencari acara yang bagus." Saat sedang berkata seperti itu, ia menghentikan kegiatan mengganti channelnya. Berhenti di acar infotainment selebritis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perkembangan lagu-lagu anda?" Tanya sang reporter.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Setelah saya semakin mengenalnya, saya jadi bisa membuat lagu-lagu yang sesuai dengan kepribadian maupun jenis suaranya."

"Oh, aku suka dengan pasangan ini," kata Kankurou, "Album barunya yang berjudul 'Beside Happiness' laku di pasaran. Setelah menikah karir mereka makin menanjak."

Gaara berhenti berpikir dan memutuskan untuk terlibat dalam percakapan ini. "Maksudnya?"

Kankurou mengambil snacknya. "Yah, kayak yang dibilang tadi. Composer itu menikahi si penyanyi, lalu dia menciptakan banyak lagu untuk istrinya. Sekarang mereka jadi populer karena albumnya laris dijual kayak kacang goreng."

Gaara berpikir lagi. Jadi setelah menikah, karena mengenal orang itu lebih jauh, mereka bisa menghasilkan kolaborasi yang hebat? Lalu sebuah ide gila muncul di kepala Gaara.

Kankurou nggak ngerti apa-apa, tapi dia takut banget ngeliat Gaara yang ketawa ala psikopat sekarang sampai rasanya celananya basah dikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hatchii!" Hinata menggosok hidungnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dingin.

Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mengobok-obok tas, memberantakkan laci, mengobrak-abrik seluruh kamar.

Saat Kiba meminjam uang tadi, dia baru sadar. Waktu melihat dompet ternyata foto yang penting itu hilang. Hinata bergidik ngeri. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Sasuke tahu masalah ini. Bisa-bisa dia habis dilumat.

Seingatnya foto itu masih ada di dompet sewaktu dia sakit. Setelah itu dia nggak merhatiin lagi. Hilang? Masa' sih. Mungkin jatuh di suatu tempat. Kemungkinan terjelek, salah satu dari fansgirl-nya Sasuke nemu dan tahu kalau itu foto Sasuke. Terus foto itu disebar ke internet. Terus Sasuke nemu. Terus Kak Itachi kasih tau kalo foto itu udah diserahin ke Hinata. Terus, terus, terus… GYAAA!

Sementara Hinata sedang menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri, di sudut lain rumah keluarga Hyuuga itu ada juga yang sedang mencari barang sambil mengacak-acak kamar.

Ruangan pribadi milik Hyuuga Neji yang biasanya rapi dan teratur, kini lebih mirip ruangan di apartemen milik Uchiha Brothers. Neji sendiri mencari seperti orang kesetanan.

Dia yakin banget sampai tadi foto itu masih ada di bukunya. Dia sengaja menyelipkan di buku agar tidak ketahuan. Kalo di dompet 'kan resikonya lebih besar, walaupun nggak ada yang berani nyentuh barang milik Neji. Skenario teburuk adalah seandainya Hinata nemu foto itu. Nggak, kalo Hinata sih masih mending. Dia pasti cuma ngambil balik tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Neji. Hinata juga nggak akan nyangka yang macem-macem. Yang jadi masalah tuh…

Hanabi.

Di keluarga ini, meski dia yang paling muda, tapi dia yang paling licik. Si setan ular mata duitan itu pasti meres Neji abis-abisan kalo nggak mau rahasia itu dipublikasikan. Mulai dari ngambilin jemuran sampe benerin keran bocor. Atau disuruh bawa tas-tas belanjaannya yang bisa dijadiin pengganti barbel buat latihan otot, yang pastinya hasil gesekan kartu kredit Neji. Bisa kering dong si Neji.

Dua Hyuuga tersebut akhirnya memberantakkan rumah itu tanpa mengetahui barang yang dicari adalah sama dan ada di rumah orang lain. Hanya seorang Hyuuga yang duduk tenang di kamarnya sambil makan keripik dan main game.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengernyitkan salah satu alisnya. Tampang Naruto yang udah kacau jadi tambah abstrak. Mirip lukisannya Picasso. "Eng…" dia bener-bener bingung harus ngomong apa. "Naruto, ya?" Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Ya iyalah! Emang siapa lagi!" Kalau dari suaranya sih emang Naruto.

"Wajahmu…"

"Jatoh dari tangga, nabrak tiang, dicakar kucing."

Sasuke antara percaya nggak percaya. Dia percaya kalo Naruto bisa aja ketiban sial begitu. Tapi masa' dicakar kucing bisa bonyok?

Mau nggak mau Naruto harus ngobatin lukanya sendiri. Nggak bisa deh ngandelin Sasuke buat urusan rawat-merawat. Kamarnya aja nggak rapi. Tapi Naruto nggak berhak ngomong begitu. Kamarnya 'kan diberesin sama ibunya.

Pokoknya Naruto nggak akan bilang sama siapa-siapa kalau luka-lukanya ini perbuatan 2 orang cewe. Meskipun cewe-cewe itu beringas.

Menghela napas, Naruto memutuskan untuk berpikir, meskipun ia tidak bisa berpikir lama-lama. Karena kejadian ini, ia teringat lagi dengan pengakuan Hinata. Kalo inget Hinata, pasti udah pada tau dong siapa aja yang bikin Naruto babak belur.

Selama ini dia nggak pernah ngebayangin Hinata suka sama dia. Secara, dia cuma Uzumaki Naruto, si pembuat onar. Sedangkan Hinata dikelilingi banyak orang yang sayang sama dia. Mungkin karena itu jugalah mukanya sekarang bonyok-bonyok. Kemarin-kemarin dia juga sempat dipukul Kiba dengan alasan yang kurang jelas. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Kiba memintanya merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Sama seperti perasaan Kiba ke Hinata, Naruto juga sayang sama Hinata. Cuma perasaannya nggak bisa kayak apa yang Hinata rasain ke dia. Dan… kamu tahu?

Naruto sedikit blushing.

Setiap orang… pasti senang mengetahui ada orang lain yang menyukainya.

**Buak!**

"Aduh, Sasuke! Ngapain sih nendang-nendang?"

"Habis wajahmu nyebelin. Ngapain senyum-senyum begitu?" Yee, sirik aja.

Naruto nggak meduliin dia, mendingan mikir lagi.

Yah, dia juga merasa bersalah karena udah bikin Hinata nangis. Padahal selama ini dia berusaha buat bikin cewe yang kayak adiknya sendiri itu senyum. Maklum, perasaan anak tunggal. Dia berharap Hinata nggak akan membenci atau menjauhi dia.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata akan tetap memiliki tempat spesial di hatinya yang tidak akan bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun. Dia harap Hinata akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada cowo pirang nggak guna yang akan selalu menyayanginya ini…

**Buak!**

"Sasuke! Bisa nggak sih nggak pake kaki!"

… dan jangan sampai Hinata dapet yang kayak gini.

Pemikiran Naruto selesai.

"Eh Sasuke, main game yuk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:29 September 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Karena tidak mungkin direstui Neji dan demi untuk mengabulkan doa Naruto, maka pair dalam cerita ini akan diganti. Sekian dan terima kasih *digeplak semua readers*

Saya baru bikin account facebook *pamer* Boleh temenan nggak? Namanya tetep sama, Naru Narurin, hahaha…

Gyaa! Stok ceritanya udah mau habis, gimana nih! Gyaa!


End file.
